Sunrises
by blossomkimp
Summary: [Sunrises's Died Sequel] Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa; ia tertarik dan mencintainya, selayaknya Kai tertarik dan mencintai gadis itu. Namun Jongin percaya, jika reinkarnasi itu benar adanya. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan gadis itu dan terus menjaganya. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata 'cinta' hanya padanya Kaisoo/GS/Drama/Roman
1. Chapter 1

**Sunrises**  
(Sunrises's Died Sequel)  
©blossomkimp

Kai – Kyungsoo  
All main cast on the story  
Drama – Romantic – GS

.

.

Selama dua puluh sembilan tahun hidupnya, Kai sering mendengarkan kisah cinta yang sering neneknya ceritakan. Kai tidak membenci kisah itu hanya saja ia tidak terlalu menyukai bagaimana nasib masa depannya yang juga akan sama berakhirnya seperti nasib Jaksa Pengadil itu. Ia menolak akan adanya perjodohan yang keluarganya rencanakan tetapi ia sendiri yang jatuh terpikat pada gadis calon tunangannya sendiri.

Do Kyungsoo—Nama yang begitu sangat tidak asing baginya. Gadis bermata indah dengan senyuman yang secerah matahari. Dia bukanlah gadis ideal yang selama ini Kai inginkan tetapi gadis itu mampu memikatnya pada pandangan pertama.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa; ia tertarik dan mencintainya, selayaknya Kai tertarik dan mencintai gadis itu. Namun Jongin percaya, jika reinkarnasi itu benar adanya; Kai adalah tuan Jaksa Kim itu, dan Kyungsoo Nona Kyung istrinya. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan gadis itu dan terus menjaganya. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo mengatakan kata 'cinta' kepadanya.

.

.

 **It's my own story. Don't be a plagiarism!**  
Semua cerita yang memungkinkan murup dengan jalan cerita ini adalah murni ketidaksengajaan.

.

.

Seperti yang teman-teman inginkan dan saya janjikan. Akhirnya saya membuat sequel dari Sunrises's Died ini. Mungkin ini akan cukup berbeda dari kisah sebelumnya, tapi saya usahakan untuk tetap menulis sebaik mungkin dengan cerita baru ini tapi mengambil alur yang sama. Banyak sekali perubahan yang saya tulis. Jika kemarin saya lebih menekankan pada sudut pandang Kyungsoo, kali ini saya menekankan pada sudut pandang Kai. Mungkin ini tidak bisa dibilang lanjutan dari sebelumnya, karena aku mengambil latar pada masa kini. Reinkarnasi? Hehe.. mungkin. Temukan saja _kisah tersembunyi_ pada cerita ini.

Maaf jika mengecewakan karena dengan alur yang bisa dibilang cepat. Aku menulis dan menyelesaikan cerita ini kurang dari empat chapter. Mungkin tidak sememuaskan Sunrises's Died tapi aku harap teman-teman menyukai cerita ini. Happy reading.

* * *

 **Sunrises**

* * *

 _Wanita itu adalah kelemahan bagi pria yang mencintainya. Emas yang dipuja dan diagungkan bahwa itu hanyalah miliknya. Memamerkannya dengan penuh rasa bangga. Namun tidak, wanita itu tidak mendapatkan pujaan dan nama yang di agungkan—lagi. Pemujanya telah menghilang, tenggelam dalam kegelapan setelah sang surya mulai bersinar. Satu-satunya yang bertahan adalah cinta yang ia korbankan. Bukan kedudukan yang ia dapatkan, lebih baik dari itu; wanita itu mendapatkan kesetian dalam kenangan yang dibawa hingga mati oleh pemujanya; suami yang sangat ia cintai._

Ada begitu banyak syair tentang kisah ini. Syair-syair indah tentang kesetian, pengorbanan, penyesalan, dan kasih sayang. Kisah seorang istri yang tidak memerdulikan suaminya; penghancur kehidupannya yang justru menjadi cinta sejatinya. Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Kiasan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kisah ini.

Sang pengadil kerajaan dan sang istri yang membencinya. Dua watak yang berbeda dimana mereka harus terikat dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan keluarga. Kisah yang menjemukan tentang kehidupan keluarga mereka yang berakhir tragis menjadi kisah sedih demi cinta.

Kai tidak mengerti kenapa neneknya selalu menceritakan kisah ini. Entah sejak kapan, mungkin Kai telah mendengar kisah ini sejak ia baru lahir. Ia tidak terlalu yakin. Namun demi Tuhan, hingga umurnya yang menginjak dua puluh sembilan tahun. Kai masih ingat semua syair yang di ceritakan neneknya dalam kisah itu.

Neneknya selalu berpesan bahwa; jangan menyia-nyiakan wanita yang kau cintai. Meskipun wanita itu tidak mencintaimu tetapi buatlah wanita itu mencintaimu. Sebuah mantra, mungkin benar. Kepercayaan neneknya tentang adanya cinta sejati membuat Kai was-was untuk mencari wanita. Bukan karena ia tidak percaya melainkan kesungguhan neneknya yang begitu menginginkan ia menjadi suami yang berharga—kelak bagi istrinya.

"Kurasa kau harus segera mencari seorang istri." Lanjut sang nenek ketika ia menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Kai tak menjawab apa yang dikatakan sang nenek. Ia lebih memilih untuk memerhatikan neneknya, sesekali memijat kaki-kakinya yang merentang. Kebiasaan neneknya yang tidak akan pernah hilang, mengingat umurnya yang telah renta.

Entahlah, mencari seorang istri bukanlah prioritas utamanya saat ini. Namun, perkataan neneknya adalah sebuah keputusan mutlak. Dalam sebuah keluarga, pihak tertualah yang andil dalam mengambil keputusan dalam keluarganya. Selain ayahnya, Sang neneklah yang bertindak mengambil keputusan di rumah ini.

"Umurmu sudah cukup matang, dan pekerjaanmu cukup mapan. Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Sang nenek melirik Kai yang duduk bersila di hadapannya. Sikapnya tenang dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang ia simpan pada lutut. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja menyikapi ucapan neneknya. Namun, tidak dengan jantungnya kali ini.

"Maafkan aku, nenek. Bukannya aku menolak, tetapi aku belum menemukan pendamping yang cocok untukku. Aku tidak ingin terburu-buru."

Mendengar jawaban sang cucu. Ia berdecak kecewa. "Terburu-buru? Sampai kapan kau akan hidup _bersenang-senang_ seperti itu? Kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sehingga kau melupakan _kebutuhanmu_ yang lainnya. Harus segera ada yang mengurusimu."

Kai menunduk meminta maaf meski sebenarnya ia sangat tersindir dengan ucapan neneknya. "Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir."

"Tidak perlu berlama-lama berpikir. Aku dan ayahmu telah menemukan calon pendamping yang tepat untukmu."

Seketika Kai mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap lurus-lurus wajah sang nenek yang ada di hadapannya. Wajahnya masih terbilang tenang, berbeda dengan Kai yang bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekpresi terkejutnya.

"Calon pendamping?"

"Aku mengenal baik dengan keluarganya. Mendiang Tuan Do memiliki seorang putri dan aku pernah mengenalnya sejak ia masih berumur sekitar dua tahun. Dia gadis yang sopan dan manis. Kurasa ia akan lebih cantik sekarang." Lanjut neneknya.

Kai tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan neneknya. Tunggu, maksudnya apa ini? "Kalian menjodohkanku?"

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu," bentak sang nenek meski ekspresinya masih setenang biasanya. "Aku hanya ingin kau berkenalan dengannya. Mungkin dia akan menjadi pendamping yang cocok bagimu, karena bagiku dia sangat cocok untukmu. Kau bisa menanyakan ini kepada ayah dan ibu _mu_."

"Nenek.." Kini suara Kai berubah memelas. Entah apa rencana yang ada di dalam pikiran neneknya saat ini.

"Berhentilah bicara seperti itu," balas sang nenek dengan desisannya. "Aku harus beristirahat."

Ucapan itu tepat seperti sebuah perintah. Secara tak langsung menyuruh Kai untuk segera meninggalkan kamar neneknya. Kai masih menatap neneknya untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia berdiri. Mau tak mau meninggalkan neneknya dengan tanda tanya besar. Oh, setelah ini ia akan menemui ayahnya.

Kai langsung menggeser pintu kamar neneknya. Menghela napas sesaat merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tak menentu. Kai mencoba mengatur napasnya untuk beberapa saat. Bukankah ini terdengar konyol. Apa neneknya berniat menjadikan Kai sama seperti jaksa itu. Jatuh cinta kepada istri yang dijodohkannya. Ya Tuhan.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa. Derap kaki menggema di setiap langkahnya yang beradu dengan lantai kayu. Ia berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kayu dan kaca yang menjadi penyekat antara ruangan satu dengan ruangan lainya. Rumah keluarganya yang berbentuk semi-tradisional benar-benar bisa menggambarkan dengan jelas bagaimana kehidupan Kai. Tradisi dan budaya adalah akar dari kehidupan keluarganya. Neneknya adalah pihak tertua dimana semua peraturan dan keputusan ada di tangannya. Kai tahu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melawan keputusan neneknya. Dan ayahnya, oh Kai berharap ayahnya tidak memiliki jalan pemikiran yang sama seperti neneknya itu.

Kai begitu saja melangkah melewati ruang tengah dimana saat itu terdapat ibunya yang sedang membaca majalah. Ia terlalu terburu-buru untuk menemui ayahnya sehingga ia tidak melihat keberadaan ibunya itu. Baru ketika sang ibu memanggilnya, saat itulah Kai berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sang ibu dengan tenang. Melihat bagaimana sikap dan raut putranya tentu ia bisa merasakan kegelisahan yang disembunyikan Kai saat ini.

"Ibu, apa ibu tahu rencana nenek?" Tanyanya gelisah.

"Rencana apa?"

"Pernikahan, nenek memintaku untuk menikah ibu!"

Ibunya hanya mengangguk seolah apa yang dikatakan anaknya bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipanikkan. "Ibu pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya, hingga beberapa kali. Nenekmu memang seperti itu bukan?"

Kai mendesah menatap tidak percaya tanggapan yang diberikan ibunya. Kini ibunya telah kembali sibuk membolak-balik halaman majalah yang ada dalam pangkuannya.

"Aku harus tanyakan ini kepada Ayah, aku harap tidak ada rencana perjodohan untukku."

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal dia Kai. Tentu saja ayahmu merencanakan hal yang sama."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Kai langsung melangkah. Kembali berjalan menuju ke ruangan kerja ayahnya. Ibunya hanya menggeleng melihat sikap Kai.

Satu-satunya yang Kai harapakan saat ini adalah tidak ada yang mencampuri kehidupan masa depannya. Pendamping, ia akan menemukannya. Tapi tidak dengan perjodohan. Ia menolaknya karena ia tidak ingin hidup dalam sebuah hubungan yang berlandaskan keterpaksaan.

* * *

Seharusnya Kai tahu bahwa sifat ayahnya menurun dari neneknya. Itu berarti semua pikiran yang dimiliki ayahnya tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan neneknya. Ia penasaran ketika ayahnya pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menikah dengan ibunya melalui sebuah perjodohan. Apa cinta akan datang semudah itu? Menurut Kai itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Tetapi bila melihat bahwa kedua orang tuanya hidup dengan saling mencintai. Selamanya Kai mungkin akan memandang sebelah mata proses perjodohan itu.

Mungkin inilah yang dipikirkan ayahnya. Memaksanya untuk bertemu dulu dengan wanita itu dan memintanya untuk berkenalan. Ayahnya tak memaksakan apapun agar Kai mau menikah dengan gadis calon tunangannya itu. Jika memang Kai tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak perlu melanjutkan proses perkenalannya; lagipula ia tidak mudah tertarik pada seorang gadis pada pandangan pertama.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Terjebak dengan permainan neneknya sendiri. Kai harus merelakan waktu _meeting_ nya dengan pihak redaksi hanya untuk menemui gadis yang akan diperkenalkan neneknya itu. Sudah berapa lama ia menunggu saat ini? Kai melirik jam tangannya, hampir satu jam dan gadis itu masih belum muncul di hadapannya.

Semua ini membuang waktunya. Baiklah lima menit lagi. Jika gadis itu tidak datang. Kai tidak akan kembali menuruti perintah neneknya untuk menemui gadis itu lagi. Karena dipertemuan pertama seperti sekarang, gadis itu bahkan terlambat.

Menghilangkan rasa kebosanannya. Ia menyesap dengan perlahan teh hijau yang sejam sebelumnya telah ia pesan. Bahkan tehnya sudah mulai dingin. Melalui ujung matanya, seklias ia melihat seorang gadis melangkah menuju ke arah mejanya. Kai sedikit menjauhkan cangkir teh dari bibirnya. Memerhatikan lekat-lekat gadis itu.

Ia memakai kacamata hitam dengan topi yang hampir menutupi wajahnya. Pakaiannya cukup terbilang sopan meskipun ia memakai rok yang pendeknya sekitar lima senti di atas lututnya. Tanpa memberi sapaan apapun. Gadis itu langsung duduk di hadapan Kai. Menyimpan tas yang tadi di jinjingnya.

"Anda Tuan Kai itu?"

Kai mengernyit. Ia menurunkan cangkir tehnya dan menyimpannya kembali di atas meja. Menatap wanita yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia mencoba menebak apakah gadis ini yang dikatakan neneknya. Kenapa harus berpenampilan seperti ini?

"Ya, saya Kai, Anda?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Gadis itu malah mendesahkan napasnya lega. Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan saat itulah Kai terpana melihat keindahan bola mata yang dimiliki gadis itu.

"Syukurlah, kupikir pria bernama Kai itu adalah pria tua dan bertubuh tambun." Ia berbicara tanpa memandang Kai, ia melepaskan topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai di satu sisi bahunya. Sedikit merapikannya sebelum tersenyum menatap Kai.

Kai seketika terpaku melihat senyuman gadis itu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkedip untuk beberapa saat. Kai menarik ucapannya yang tidak mudah terpukau dengan gadis pada pandangan pertama. Karena gadis ini berbeda. Kai menyukai bagaimana mata itu berbinar menatapnya dan senyuman itu yang tersungging hanya untuknya. Neneknya benar, gadis ini sangat cantik.

"Jadi, Tuan Kai, katakan padaku apakah aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya?"

Cara bicaranya tak seformal sebelumnya. Kai berkedip. Ia menatap Kyungsoo kembali dan baru menyadari bahwa kini gadis itu telah menumpu dagunya pada satu lengan yang ia simpan di atas pahanya. Memerhatikan Kai dengan tatapan menunggu.

"Aku merasa pernah melihatmu, tapi aku tidak tahu tepatnya dimana itu?"

Kai sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya. Mendengar penuturan gadis itu, Kai juga merasa pernah melihat gadis ini. Tapi ia tidak begitu mengingat kapan dan dimana ia mengenalnya. Karena Kai yakin bahwa hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama bagi mereka.

"Kurasa aku juga merasa pernah melihatmu."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, seolah pertanyaan Kai adalah hal terlucu untuk ditanyakan. Lagi-lagi ia terpana melihat bagaimana cara gadis itu tertawa. Sudah tiga kali gadis ini membuatnya terpukau dan membuatnya membeku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Kupikir nama Kyungsoo tidak asing juga di telingamu," jawab gadis itu.

"Kyung... soo? Kyung?" Entahlah Kai merasa mengenal nama itu, benar-benar sangat tidak asing di telinganya.

" _Eonjenganeun.. irago barenda.. oh, tell me what is love.."_

Kai mengernyitkan keningnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tengah menyanyikan sebuah lirik lagu. Lirik lagu miliknya. _Oh, apa yang sebelumnya ia pikirkan tentang nama itu?_

"Kau Kyungsoo penyanyi itu?" Tanya Kai memastikan. Dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan pelan dari Kyungsoo seolah ia mewajarkan atas ketidaktahuan Kai.

"Kurasa kau tidak terlalu kenal dunia hiburan ya," Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas dan menemukan tatapan Kai masih memerhatikannya. "Jadi siapa kau? Aku bahkan benar-benar merasa pernah melihatmu sekali-kali."

"Aku seorang _News Anchor_ di Kvn News."

Tanggapan Kai bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan terlalu memerdulikan pekerjaannya sungguh di luar dugaan. Gadis itu langsung menepuk tangannya sekali dan tersenyum mengangguk seolah ia ingat bahwa benar ia pernah melihatnya.

Mereka hanya saling terdiam satu sama lain hingga seorang _waiters_ datang dan menyajikan secangkir teh yang sebelumnya di pesan Kyungsoo. Dengan sopan gadis itu menyesap cangkir tehnya hati-hati.

"Kau tahu, aku kesulitan datang kesini karena aku tidak ingin media tahu bahwa aku datang menemui seorang pria yang katanya akan menjadi calon tunanganku," Kyungsoo langsung menatap Kai lekat. "Tidak kusangka bahwa pria yang di hadapanku seorang _public figure_ juga, beruntung kau hanya seorang pembawa berita. Jika bukan itu, aku pasti tidak ingin duduk berhadapan denganmu saat ini."

Kai bahkan lupa berapa lama ia telah menunggu kedatangan gadis ini. Karena setelah kyungsoo datang, satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah ia tidak sia-sia menunggunya dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu mau menemuiku? Kupikir perjodohan itu adalah ide yang buruk." Sahut Kai.

Sebuah dengusan menarik perhatian Kai. Ia menatap Kyungsoo seolah menunggu tanggapan darinya.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak berniat untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat ini. Dan aku juga tidak suka calon pendampingku harus diatur seperti ini. Aku hanya terpaksa untuk datang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku membutuhkanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang hanya tertuju pada Kai.

"Membutuhkanku untuk?"

"Memutuskan hubunganku dengan kekasihku."

Kai mengernyit menerima jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Ia berpikir bahwa akan sangat sulit sekali bagi seorang _public figure_ seperti Kyungsoo untuk memiliki hubungan. Ternyata diam-diam gadis ini memiliki kekasih. Sulit untuk dipercaya.

"Hanya untuk itu?" ucap Kai sedikit kecewa. "Jadi aku hanya dimaanfaatkan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Ia menyimpan cangkir tehnya kembali ke atas meja. Menumpu kedua lengannya di atas lututnya. Sedikit memperdekat jarak wajahnya pada Kai.

"Aku akan memikirkan pertunangan itu setelah aku putus dengan kekasihku. Jika semua urusanku selesai, aku akan memikirkan hubungan ini apakah akan terus berlanjut atau tidak sama sekali. Aku bukanlah gadis yang mudah dekat dengan orang baru. Kita belum saling mengenal."

"Baiklah, kurasa itu tidak buruk."

Kai menyesap tehnya ketika menemukan bahwa Kyungsoo kini tengah memerhatikannya. Ia sedikit menjauhkan cangkir teh dari bibirnya ketika menemukan senyuman gadis itu.

"Kau lucu sekali. Apa kau tidak merasa keberatan dengan pertunangan ini?" Tanya balik Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya tersenyum. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Lagipula sepertinya gadis itu tidak terlalu peduli apakah Kai akan menjawab pertanyaannya atau tidak. Karena sekarang gadis itu kembali duduk bersandar dengan tenang dan memesan sebuah _dessert_ untuk ia makan kali ini. Sepertinya pertemuan hari ini bukan hanya untuk sekedar minum teh bersama. Tetapi akan berjalan lebih lanjut menjadi sebuah perkenalan yang cukup dekat.

Jika Kai dipaksa untuk menjawab kembali pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Inilah yang akan ia jawab; _Sang pengadil jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada calon pengantinnya._ Perasaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan perasaan si pengadil itu. Tentu saja, ia jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Pemilik bola mata yang indah dengan senyuman secerah matahari. Dia, Kyungsoo.

* * *

Sepertinya Kai memiliki hobi baru saat ini. Ia tidak terlalu suka untuk mendengarkan musik di waktu senggangnya. Tetapi sekarang, ia malah hampir setiap saat memutar semua lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan Kyungsoo. Siapa sangka bahwa gadis itu memberi pengaruh yang sangat besar dalam hidupnya. Ia menyukai semua lagu milik Kyungsoo. Setiap suara yang ia dengarkan saat itulah ia teringat akan kedua bola mata indah yang dimiliki gadis itu. Setiap senyumannnya dan setiap tawanya. Bahkan Kai tidak percaya bahwa ia mudah terpikat oleh gadis itu.

Beberapa hari kemarin setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo. Dengan semangat ibunya langsung meminta tanggapan Kai atas kencan butanya. Ibunya tidak pernah seantusias ini sebelumnya dan Kai hanya memberikan senyuman penuh arti kepada sang ibu. Memberinya sebuah rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dari ibunya. Lagipula hubungan ini belum tentu terus belanjut. Kyungsoo hanya memberinya kesempatan sekali untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain lagi setelah gadis itu berhasil memutuskan hubungannya.

"Kai, kapan kau akan membawa gadis itu kesini?" Tanya ibunya meminta sesaat ketika Kai baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Kai menatapnya bingung dan mendapati bahwa kini bukan hanya sang ibu yang duduk di ruang keluarga. Ada neneknya yang kini tengah menyulam sesuatu yang tak pernah ia selesaikan. Ia ragu untuk menjawab karena ia sendiri belum kembali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya bertukar nomor namun belum pernah menghubungi satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak tahu ibu." Balas Kai singkat.

"Hah.. kenapa pria jaman sekarang begitu banyak membuang-buang kesempatan." Sahut sang nenek dengan desahan napasnya. Seperti biasa, neneknya selalu menyindir Kai dengan kata-kata yang terbilang halus namun cukup panas untuk didengarkan.

"Kami masih tahap perkenalan." Ucap Kai beralasan. Ibunya hanya tersenyum membalas ucapannya, berbeda dengan neneknya yang bahkan tidak memerhatikannya sama sekali.

Ponselnya bergetar. Kai langsung merogoh ponsel yang ada di dalam saku jasnya. Terkejut ketika menemukan nama Kyungsoo muncul di layar ponselnya. _Kyungsoo menghubunginya._ Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengangkatnya. Kai melangkah menghindari tatapan sang ibu dan neneknya yang memerhatikannya dengan penuh curiga.

"Ya, halo?"

"Kau ada waktu, Tuan Kai?"

"Dua jam lagi, aku akan ada siaran. Memangnya ada apa?" Kai bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya kali ini.

"Ah.. begitu ya, kapan kau selesai?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kai, Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya padanya. Beruntung Kai cukup sabar untuk menyikapi gadis ini. Jujur saja, gadis ini tidak terlalu jauh berbeda seperti sifat yang dimiliki keluarganya.

"Kemungkinan pukul tujuh malam."

"Bisa kau menjemputku nanti? Aku membutuhkanmu. Kau ingat kan tentang rencanaku?"

Tentu Kai ingat. Membantunya untuk bisa memutuskan hubungan Kyungsoo dengan kekasihnya. Dan Kai hanya membalas _ya_ sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu nanti. Jemput aku di gedung apartemenku. Flix Hall. Oke?" Tanyanya penuh semangat.

Kai hanya bisa tersenyum. Menganggukkan kepalanya seolah Kyungsoo dapat melihatnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu."

Awal yang baik. Tentu saja. Jika neneknya mengatakan bahwa ia membuang-buang kesempatan. Itu sama sekali tidak benar. Justru ia kini tengah memanfaatkan kesempatan yang sama. Satu yang bisa ia pelajari dari kisah yang sering diceritakan neneknya. Ia tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan gadis yang disukainya saat ini.

* * *

Kai menepati janji untuk menjemput Kyungsoo di apartemennya. Hanya saja Kyungsoo melarangnya untuk masuk menjemputnya secara langsung. Gadis itu beralasan; ia tidak ingin muncul rumor-rumor aneh antara dirinya dan Kai—sebelum pada waktunya—mengharuskan Kai hanya menunggu di _bassement_. Hingga gadis itu datang, menggunakan jaket tebal, topi dengan kaca mata hitam yang lebih besar dan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Bukankah berpenampilan seperti itu malah semakin membuatnya mencolok dan menarik perhatian orang lain?

Kai sedikit membuka jendela mobilnya. Secara tidak langsung memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang keberadaan mobilnya. _Gadis itu cepat tanggap juga_. Kyungsoo langsung mendekat dan membuka pintu mobilnya untuk masuk. Barulah setelah ia duduk, Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan semua benda yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Menurutku itu malah menarik perhatian orang lain." Kai menunjuk topi, masker dan kacamata milik Kyungsoo yang ada di atas pangkuannya.

Kyungsoo hanya sedikit menyeringai. Langsung menyimpan topi dan kacamata miliknya ke dalam tasnya.

"Sejauh ini, aku tidak pernah terganggu," balas Kyungsoo singkat. "Aku tidak mengganggu waktumu kan?"

 _Tidak sama sekali_. "Kau kan membutuhkanku."

"Itu benar. Ayo, nanti kutunjukkan tempatnya."

Kai sedikit melemparkan senyumannya kepada Kyungsoo yang kini tengah merapikan rambutnya. Berbeda dengan penampilan gadis itu pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Jika sebelumnya gadis itu memakai make up yang cukup tebal. Kali ini terlihat lebih tipis dan natural. Ia bahkan lebih cantik dengan tampilan seperti ini. Kai langsung menyalakan mobilnya. Melesat pergi untuk segera ke tempat yang Kyungsoo katakan sebagai tempat bekerja milik kekasihnya.

* * *

Neneknya pernah menceritakan bahwa si gadis yang ada dalam kisah itu begitu sangat tergila-gila dan mencintai kekasih yang ditinggalkannya. Diam-diam menjalin hubungan tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya. Sebuah bentuk pengkhianatan yang secara tidak langsung menyakiti sang suami.

Kai sempat berpikir. Apakah nasibnya akan sama seperti _si suami malang_ dalam kisah itu? Namun ia segera menepisnya. Melihat bagaimana kesungguhan Kyungsoo untuk segera memutuskan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih secara tak langsung membuat sebuah dorongan semangat yang berapi-api di dalam hatinya. Entah darimana semangat itu muncul. Mungkin keinginan untuk memiliki membuat Kai ingin segera menyatakan perasaanya.

Ia hanya butuh waktu hingga hari itu datang. Meski Kai maupun Kyungsoo terlihat begitu nyaman satu sama lain. Kai tidak yakin bahwa Kyungsoo mau untuk terus berhubungan dengannya. Ia masih mengingat bahwa gadis itu tidak mudah dekat dengan orang baru. Seperti yang gadis itu katakan, Kyungsoo akan memikirkan hubungan mereka selanjutnya. Apakah perkenalan ini akan terus berlanjut atau dihentikan.

Tentu Kai menginginkan hubungan ini terus berlanjut, ditambah dengan ikatan pertunangan. Tetap ia tidak ingin gegabah. Sekali saja ia salah melangkah, Kai tidak ingin Kyungsoo malah menghindar menjauhi dirinya. Kai harus sedikit bersabar menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

Kai bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan lengannya telah digelayuti dengan manja oleh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memeluk tangannya dengan erat dan berjalan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang telah lama menjalin hubungan. Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih kencang. Ia berharap bahwa Kyungsoo tidak merasakan debarannya juga.

"Dia seorang fotografer majalah disini, kuharap dia belum pergi."

Kai hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo. Berbeda dari sebelumnya dimana Kyungsoo pergi dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi meninggalkan apartemennya. Tetapi kali ini, sepertinya Kyungsoo sengaja untuk menunjukkan kemesraannya di depan umum. Kyungsoo benar-benar berniat ingin menunjukkan bahwa sandiwara pertunangan ini terlihat nyata—ingat, mereka belum secara resmi terikat dalam sebuah pertunangan.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kaca. Kai ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan sekilas memerhatikan keadaan ruangan tersebut. Dekapannya terlepas dan tanpa kata, Kyungsoo langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kyungsoo hanya memberi isyarat dengan telunjuknya, mengajak Jongin untuk ikut masuk.

Dengan patuh Kai membuntuti Kyungsoo dari belakang. Ia bisa melihat keadaan ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang remang. Satu-satunya cahaya terang yang ia dapati berasal dari sudut ruangan. Tepatnya pencahayaan yang di tujukan untuk kamera yang tengah memotret beberapa gadis disana. Ternyata tengah ada pemotretan.

"Sayang, kau disini?"

Kai langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang pria dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya. Ia hanya bisa diam ketika melihat pria itu yang mencium pipi Kyungsoo dengan mesra. Sebersit rasa cemburu muncul di hatinya namun Kai sebisa mungkin menahan kemarahannya kali ini.

Sikap Kyungsoo jauh berbeda dari apa yang diberikan pria itu. Kyungsoo hanya memberikan senyuman tipis bahkan ia terlihat enggan untuk menerima pelukan pria itu.

"Ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan saat ini." Kyungsoo langsung menahan tubuh pria itu yang akan mendekat menggunakan telapak tangannya yang tersimpan di dada bidang itu.

"Bicara? Tentu saja, bicaralah sayang."

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya sesaat. Ia langsung memundurkan langkahnya dari pria itu. "Hyunsik, Hubungan kita berakhir. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini denganmu."

Pria bernama Hyunsik itu sepertinya terkejut dengan ucapan yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Buktinya kedua mata pria itu membelalak seolah bola matanya akan keluar dari kelopaknya.

"Berakhir? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita?"

"Aku telah dijodohkan," jawab Kyungsoo mantap. Ia langsung melirik Kai yang berdiri cukup jauh di belakangnya. Memberi tahu pada pria itu bahwa pria yang telah di jodohkannya berada disni. "Dia tunanganku."

"Tunangan?"

Mata pria itu membelalak, namun tak lama tawa miris terdengar dari bibirnya. Ia tertawa seraya menggeram mencengkram erat-erat rambut coklat kelamnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau bercanda kan?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Maafkan aku." Ucapnya cukup tenang.

Kai mendapati Kyungsoo meliriknya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Ia tidak tahu apa maskud dari tatapan itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya berjalan mendekat dan menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu membalas genggaman tangannya tak kalah erat. Dari tatapannya, Kai bisa mengartikan bahwa Kyungsoo tengah meminta kepadanya untuk membawanya pergi.

"Aku tidak ada waktu lagi bersamamu, maaf." Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata perpishannya.

Kai langsung menarik Kyungsoo pergi. Sesaat ia mendapati tatapan pria itu yang menatapnya tajam. Bukannya merasa terancam, Jongin malah membalasnya tak kalah lekat. Sebelum ia menarik Kyungsoo pergi, sedikit ia menyunggingkan senyumanya. Menarik perhatian pria itu bahwa ia yang menang mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

"Dengar Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu dan kau tau itu! Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu!"

Langkah Kyungsoo maupun Kai sontak terhenti di ambang pintu. Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan tatapan Hyunsik yang kian tajam menatapnya. Napasnya memburu seolah ia tengah memendam kemarahannya.

"Ayo Kyungsoo." Titah Kai menyadarkan tatapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Mengangguk dan ia mengikuti langkah Kai yang langsung membawanya pergi. Kai tidak menyangka bahwa situasi yang dialaminya akan semencekam ini. Ia pikir Kai hanya datang untuk menemani kyungsoo saja. Ternyata ia ikut terseret dan mendapati kemarahan yang diam-diam disembunyikan pria itu untuknya. Sepertinya ini bukanlah situasi yang baik.

"Tadi itu menengangkan kan? Fyuhh.."

Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis itu menghela napasnya lega dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak mengenal rasa takut. Setelah situasi menengangkan seperti tadi, Kyungsoo masih bisa tersenyum, Sungguh menakjubkan.

* * *

Sebelumnya Kai berniat untuk langsung mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang mengingat malam yang kini kian larut. Namun gadis itu menolak permintaan Kai dan malah mengajaknya untuk pergi makan malam bersama. Kai bahkan tidak ingat bahwa ia belum makan malam sejak menjemput Kyungsoo dan gadis itu memiliki alasan yang sama untuk bisa pergi makan malam bersamanya.

Kyungsoo berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah dikenalnya. Ia memiliki sikap ramah yang sulit bisa Kai percaya. Ia pikir seorang artis tekenal sekelas Kyungsoo akan menjaga jarak dengan siapapun yang baru dikenalnya. Tetapi di pertemuan keduanya kali ini Kyungsoo malah semakin menujukkan sikap terbukanya. Memberikan beberapa candaan kepada Kai yang memiliki sifat yang dingin dan kaku.

Kai tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Ia terbiasa untuk berhati-hati dalam bicara ataupun mengeluarkan pendapat. Tetapi gadis itu benar-benar kebalikan dari dirinya. Kyungsoo lebih banyak bicara dan tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam menyampaikan pendapatnya. Satu lagi yang membuat Kai semakin terpikat pada calon tunangannya.

"Kupikir tanpa aku disana, kau akan memutuskan hubunganmu dengan pria itu secara baik-baik."

Kyungsoo menyesap perlahan wine yang tengah diminumnya. Menatap Kai sekilas lalu menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak akan pernah baik, mungkin aku akan mati di tangannya jika aku tidak bersamamu."

Kai mengernyitkan keningnya. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Ya.. dia sedikit..," Kyungsoo membuat gerakan melingkar menggunakan ujung telunjuk di pelipisnya. Kai menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Dia tempramen. Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang menjagaku darinya. Dan kupikir, kau mampu menjagaku."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti penjaga bagimu?" Kai menyandarkan punggungnya dan memangku satu kakinya sedikit lebih santai.

"Hanya saja, kau seperti pria yang baik," Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kembali mengangkat gelas wine-nya. " _Cheers_?" Kyungsoo mengarahkan gelas kristal berisi wine miliknya ke arah Kai. Mengajaknya untuk bersulang.

Kai hanya tersenyum, ikut mengangkat gelasnya dan bersulang. Setelah itu mereka sama-sama menyesap wine-nya dengan perlahan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak memiliki kekasih?"

Kai mengangkat wajahnya, menaikkan satu alisnya terkejut menerima pertanyaan tak terduga dari Kyungsoo. Kai hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah tawa kecil. Menyimpan gelasnya di atas meja dan duduk dengan nyaman seperti semula.

"Jika aku memilik kekasih. Aku tidak akan mau berhubungan dengan wanita lain dan mengkhianati gadis yang kucintai."

"Romantis sekali." Sahut Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"Bukan romantis, itu adalah bentuk kesetian sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti begitu jelas tentang cinta." Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan tatapan yang hanya tertuju pada gelasnya. Memutar-mutarnya membuat isinya ikut berputar seirama.

"Aku juga, aku tidak mengerti tapi aku banyak belajar," jawab Kai yang mampu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo saat ini. "Tetapi jujur saja, aku tidak berpengalaman tentang cinta."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Aku hidup dengan ribuan kisah cinta yang selalu di ceritakan nenekku berulang kali. Dan aku belajar banyak dari kisah itu."

"Jadi kisah apa itu?" Kyungsoo mendekat seolah tertarik dengan cerita yang disampaikan Kai.

"Belum waktunya untuk kau tahu, akan lebih bagus bila nenekku yang menyampaikannya langsung kepadamu."

Kyungsoo mendengus lalu tertawa pelan menerima jawaban Kai. Melihatnya seperti itu membuat Kai merasa jauh lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya aku mulai penasaran," ucap Kyungsoo, kini matanya menatap lekat pada Kai. "Kau sepertinya, tidak terlalu terbuka dan banyak bicara."

"Kau membenci pria seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Malah aku semakin penasaran dengan kehidupanmu. Sepertinya perkenalan kita akan terus berlanjut."

Kai terperangah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan kegembiraannya kali ini. Ia bisa saja melompat dan berteriak penuh kebahagian karena Kyungsoo meminta perkenalan mereka terus berlanjut. Namun mengingat umurnya yang bukan lagi pria berusia dua puluh tahunan. Layaknya pria dewasa, Kai hanya menyikapinya dengan santai dan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu, aku cukup senang kau menyimpan rasa penasaran kepadaku."

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh. Dan melahap sesendok kue coklat yang tersaji di atas meja. Kai hanya duduk memerhatikannya. Diam-diam tersenyum melihat bagaimana cara gadis itu makan. Bahkan hanya melihatnya makan saja membuatnya jantungnya berdebar.

"Boleh aku menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu?" Tanya Kai memberanikan diri. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dengan garpu yang ada di ujung bibirnya. Bola mata itu kembali berbinar membuat Kai seolah tenggelam ke dalam palung mata itu.

"Kau tidak akan tersinggung?" Tanya Kai kembali mematiskan.

Kyungsoo menyimpan garpunya. Menumpu dagunya pada telapak tangannya yang ada di atas meja. "Kenapa aku harus tersinggung? Katakanlah kepadaku." Jawab Kyungsoo menanti.

Kai sedikit menelan ludahnya pelan. Memposisikan tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Sejak pandangan pertama aku mulai tertarik padamu. Sekarang, aku mulai mengagumimu. Kau tidak keberatan bila aku memberikan harapan besar kepadamu tentang perasaanku?"

Gadis itu hanya diam membuat Kai takut bahwa ia telah salah bicara saat ini. Ia masih menunggu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Kyungsoo. Beberapa menit gadis itu hanya terdiam dengan canggung, Kai berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo tidak nyaman dengan pengakuannya. Tetapi dugaannya salah, Kyungsoo mampu tersenyum dengan hangat kali ini.

"Kuanggap itu sebuah pujian. Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang dijawabnya. Entah sebuah ijin atau bahkan penolakan. Tetapi Kai tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena setelahnya Kyungsoo bersikap seperti biasa kembali. Banyak tertawa dan tersenyum. Bahkan gadis itu mampu mencairkan suasana kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Setidaknya sebelum ada kata _Tidak_ dari Kyungsoo. Kai tidak akan pernah mundur untuk mendapatkannya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - 160310**

Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, karena teman-teman pasti tahu alasannya yang pernah aku katakan di ff Unperfect Princess kemarin. Fic ini sudah selesai dibuat, kurang dari empat chapter. Semoga semua chapternya bisa update bulan ini juga. Mohon maaf telah dibuat menunggu lama, dan beberapa typo yang belum sempat aku perbaiki (well sekarang bukan Sehun main castnya diganti sama Hyunsik, hehe) Terima kasih yang sudah menyepatkan membaca. Tunggu next chapter ya^^

Salam Blossom~


	2. Chapter 2

Sunrises

* * *

Kyungsoo adalah seorang putri dari keluarga Do yang terkenal dengan bisnis pertelevisian di Korea. Ibunya telah lama meninggal sejak Kyungsoo masih berusia enam tahun. Sang Ayah—Mendiang Tuan Do baru saja meninggal sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu karena riwayat penyakitnya yang memiliki lemah jantung. Kyungsoo hanya memiliki seorang wali yaitu kakeknya yang merupakan pemimpin perusahan management DSH Entertaiment. Gadis itu terkenal dengan sikap ramah dan sopannya pada media. Karena itulah, Kyungsoo mendapat predikat menjadi idol yang cukup disenangi oleh pelaku industri hiburan termasuk media masa di seluruh Korea Selatan.

Kai bahkan terperangah setelah tahu silsilah keluarga Kyungsoo yang diceritakan ayahnya. Ia pernah membawakan berita tentang meninggalnya direktur Do tiga bulan yang lalu. Bahkan ia sempat memberitakan bagaimana putri tunggalnya yang masih bisa berdiri dengan tabah mengiringi kepergian ayahnya. Siapa sangka bahwa gadis yang ia puji saat wawancara dengan reporter di tempat peristirahatan terakhir Tuan Do itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu.

Masa berat dimana ia harus melepaskan kepergian keluarganya satu persatu dan kini hanya tinggal dengan sang kakek sebagai wali satu-satunya. Bagaimana ia masih bisa tersenyum di tengah kesedihannya tiga bulan yang lalu.

Andaikan ia mengenal Kyungsoo sejak lama, ia tidak akan segan untuk memeluk gadis itu dan menjaganya dari balik tubuhnya.

"Keluarga Do memiliki ikatan kekeluargaan yang kuat dengan keluarga kita Kai. Gadis yang malang, aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Namun sayang, aku berada di luar Seoul untuk mengurus kasus klienku saat itu."

Kai kembali diingatkan dengan kegundahan ayahnya setibanya ia pulang dari Busan. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengacara dan tidak biasanya ia melihat wajah letih sang ayah saat itu. Satu-satunya yang ia ingat ketika ayahnya menyampaikan; "Aku merasa bersalah kepada sahabatku, seharusnya aku menemuinya saat ia sedang di rumah sakit." Ia tidak percaya bahwa sahabat yang diucapkan ayahnya itu adalah Tuan Do.

"Apa Kyungsoo terlihat baik, Kai?"

Kai mengangguk, mengingat kembali bagaimana Kyungsoo masih bisa tersenyum sejak terakhir kali pertemuannya. "Kurasa dia sudah mulai melupakan kesedihannya. Dia gadis yang baik."

Ayahnya tersenyum. "Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Kai hanya bisa menunjukkan wajahnya dan sedikit tersenyum sekilas tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada ayahnya. Perbincangan ini cukup aneh baginya. Kapan terakhir kali mereka membicarakan seorang gadis? Ayahnya hampir berusia lima puluh lima tahun dan Kai pria dewasa berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun. Ia bukan lagi remaja yang harus mengisahkan perasaannya kepada orang tuanya, apalagi kepada sang ayah.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa dia menerima pertunangan ini?" Tanya Sang Ayah.

"Dia belum menjawab apapun, ia masih ingin mengenalku lebih jauh. Dan kurasa, aku membutuhkan waktu untuk mengenalnya juga."

"Baiklah, lain kali ajak dia berkunjung ke sini. Kau harus tahu, bahwa sejak kecil Kyungsoo adalah kesayangan nenekmu."

Kai hanya terdiam mendengar cerita ayahnya. Kesayangan? Apa sedekat itu Kyungsoo dengan neneknya?

"Apa Kyungsoo pernah ke sini sebelumnya? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengan dia?"

Ayahnya tertawa pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Kai. "Tidak, dia belum pernah ke sini. Bahkan Kau juga belum pernah bertemu denganya. Tetapi kau harus ingat, sebelum nenekmu pindah ke rumah ini. Dia telah tinggal cukup lama di dekat kediaman Kyungsoo. Makanya dia sangat menyayanginya."

Kai mengangguk. Tentu saja, jika ia pernah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, meski saat itu umurnya sekitar tujuh tahunan. Ia pasti mengingat gadis itu.

Kembali sang ayah mengingatkannya dengan beberapa perintah yang mengaharuskan Kai untuk menjaga gadis itu. Meskipun ia belum memiliki hak apapun dari Kyungsoo. Kai harus tetap menjaganya karena gadis itu kini hanya hidup sendirian di tengah gemerlapnya dunia hiburan yang ia geluti.

* * *

Akhir pekan ini biasanya Kai akan terlalu malas untuk pergi keluar. Apalagi saat menjelang malam hari. Jalanan biasanya akan ramai atau terkadang sampai menimbulkan kemacetan. Tetapi sepertinya kali ini ia akan membuang kebiasaan itu. Ada janji yang telah dibuatnya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke sebuah festival penyambutan musim semi yang selalu menyajikan beberapa pemusik jalanan yang tampil setiap tahunnya.

Mungkin ini adalah tempat yang cukup aneh untuk dijadikan tempat berkencan. Tetapi ia masih ingat dengan ucapan gadis itu beberapa waktu yang lalu bahwa; ia bosan terus menghabiskan waktu di tempat makan. Tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo sedih, akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk mengajaknya ke sini. Meski Kyungsoo terlihat risih pada awalnya, namun lama-kelamaan gadis itu mulai terbiasa. Bahkan ikut berbaur dengan penonton lain yang tumpah di jalan-jalan raya.

Beberapa kali Kai mendapati gadis itu tersenyum, bernyanyi dan menepuk tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Perayaan festival musim semi tahun ini juga terbilang cukup meriah. Bahkan Kyungsoo seolah hidup di dalam dunianya sendiri ketika bunga sakura tiruan yang sengaja ditiupkan mulai menebar menghiasi langit pada malam ini.

"Ini menyenangkan!" Sahut Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang merentang. Merasakan kelopak-kelopak sakura itu yang jatuh membelai halus kulit tubuhnya.

"Kau belum pernah mengunjungi festival musim semi sebelumnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bunga-bunga yang berjatuhan di telapak tangannya. "Aku terbiasa mengisi acara tanpa bisa menikmati hal-hal seperti ini." Ia langsung berbalik dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Sekilas Kai memerhatikan gadis itu yang telah menangkup beberapa kelopak bunga di tangannya. "Aku bahkan baru pertama kali melihat bunga-bunga berjatuhan seperti ini."

Kai terkekeh kecil. "Itu bunga imitasi, kelopaknya terbuat dari kertas."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan langsung menjatuhkan kelopak-kelopak yang dikumpulkannya tadi. Mulai kembali merentangkan kedua lengannya. Berputar-putar seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Kai sebelumnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang membuat seorang gadis nyaman ketika berada di dekat seorang pria?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa melirik Kai.

Ia hanya bisa terdiam menerima pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Pertanyaannya sungguh tidak terduga dan ia tidak tahu apa arti dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

" _Pemuda pendiam sehening kesunyian malam, pria kaku sekeras papan, pria lembut sehalus pasir, namun menjadi pria hangat layaknya matahari bersama sang di puja."_

Kai langsung terperangah mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu. Ia benar-benar mengenal syair itu. Itu adalah syair yang sering diceritakan neneknya. Tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo juga mengenal bait syair itu. Ia pikir hanya dirinya yang mengenal kisah itu. Kai mendapati Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku ingat kalimat itu karena aku pernah menuliskannya di buku harianku saat aku kecil, tetapi aku lupa siapa yang pernah mengatakannya," Kyungsoo sedikit menghela napas dan menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Aku ingin tahu makna dari kalimat itu."

"Itu bukan kalimat biasa, melainkan bait syair."

Kyungsoo mengernyit membuat Kai sedikit tertawa melihat ekpresi kebingungan gadis itu. Kai langsung menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya. Kedua lengannya ia simpan di dalam saku depannya. Menjaga jarak untuk tidak menyentuh Kyungsoo karena ia tahu, bahwa gadis itu akan merasa canggung ketika ia menyentuhnya.

"Sepanjang hidupku aku mendengar syair-syair itu." Lanjut Kai.

"Benarkah? Kau sering mendengarnya darimana?"

"Halmoni," Kai melirik Kyungsoo dan mengernyit. "Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku belajar banyak tentang kisah cinta dari cerita nenekku bukan?" tanyanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan Kyungsoo. "Nenekku yang menceritakan itu semua."

"Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Kai memerhatikan Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat. Sesekali matanya hanya memerhatikan keadaan sekitar, tanpa berani menatap matanya langsung. Kyungsoo seolah lebih tertarik melihat suasana ramai di acara festival ini dibandingkan dirinya.

Waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak Kyungsoo menemui keluarganya. Mengingat neneknya selalu menanyakan kapan Kyungsoo akan datang ke rumah. Sedikit bujukan saja, mungkin Kyungsoo mau ikut bersamanya.

"Mau bertemu dengan nenekku? Kurasa dia akan dengan senang hati menceritakan kisah itu kepadamu."

Kini Kyungsoo menatapnya. Bola matanya berbinar dengan cerah. Senyumannya menyungging dengan lebar. Ia langsung maju dan berdiri di hadapan Kai. Memerhatikannya dengan antusias.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan Jongin meyakinkan. Kyungsoo langsung menempuk tangannya. _Seperti kebiasaan gadis ini._ "Besok bagaimana? Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada _schedule_."

"Ya, mungkin pagi atau siang. Besok sore aku harus mengisi berita."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu."

* * *

Kai banyak belajar untuk mengenal sifat Kyungsoo. Ia hanya mengenal Kyungsoo sekitar kurang dari sebulan dan ia mulai tertarik untuk mengenal gadis itu lebih jauh lagi. Apa yang disukainya, apa yang ia benci, atau lagu apa yang gadis itu sukai. Selama dua puluh sembilan tahun hidupnya, Kai bahkan tidak pernah memperioritaskan wanita sebagai kebutuhan utamanya. Kesibukannya dalam bekerja dan kesuksesan karirnya membuat ia tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk berkencan dengan wanita.

Tetapi Kyungsoo berbeda. Kai bahkan bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali ia dan Kyungsoo bertemu. Kesibukan Kyungsoo dalam dunia selebriti dan Kai di dunia penyiaran membuat mereka tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk bertemu bahkan berkirim pesan. Meski terkadang Kai selalu memiliki kesenggangan di setiap harinya, ia tidak ingin mengganggu Kyungsoo. Ia peduli dan tidak ingin membuat gadis itu merasa terganggu olehnya. Lagipula mereka belum memiliki ikatan apapun sejauh ini.

Pernah suatu hari Kai bertanya, kenapa gadis itu sama sekali tidak ketakutan bahwa pertemuannya akan diketahui oleh media. Namun gadis itu menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Dibandingkan aku takut, seharusnya kau yang merasa ketakutan. Semua orang sudah tahu bahwa aku akan berakhir dalam sebuah perjodohan. Berita itu sudah sangat lama sekali beredar tetapi aku telah menkonfirmasi itu semua bahwa berita itu benar. Mereka pasti akan lebih menaruh banyak perhatian kepadamu, jika kau ingin tahu. Lagipula apa salahnya aku bertemu dengan calon tunanganku sendiri?"

Saat itu Kai hanya bisa memerhatikannya. Kyungsoo hanya mengulaskan sedikit senyumannya dengan wajah yang menunduk. Gadis itu bahkan telah lebih dulu tahu bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan dijodohkan, dibandingkan dirinya yang bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Kau tidak merasa tertekan?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Usiaku masih berumur dua puluh tahun saat itu. Tentu itu sebuah tekanan yang paling besar. Tapi dengan umur hampir menginjak dua puluh delapan tahun seperti ini, apa aku pantas untuk tertekan?" ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menatap Kai dengan tatapan menyedihkan di balik senyumannya. "Lagipula aku sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa menikah dengan pria pilihanku. Itu yang aku tahu."

Haruskah Kai merasa bersalah? Jika iya, mungkin Kai akan lebih memilih mundur dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu seolah menerimanya, namun tidak dengan hatinya. Pintu hatinya masih tertutup dengan rapat seolah tidak membiarkan siapapun berani masuk dan menarik keluar dirinya. Namun di dalam hati Kai, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu. Kai telah terjatuh terlalu dalam dan ia menyukai bagaimana cara gadis itu menyikapi semua yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kedewasaan sikapnya lah yang membuat ia jatuh cinta. Jika Tuhan menghendaki keinginannya, ia ingin sekali mendobrak pintu hati Kyungsoo dan membiarkan ia masuk dan menetap tinggal lebih lama di hati Kyungsoo. Itu do'anya.

Setiap senyuman yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan bagaikan matahari. Kai bahkan baru menyadari bahwa ia terlalu kaku untuk mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada keluarganya. Dibandingkan ia yang bicara, Kyungsoo yang terlihat lebih aktif menyesuaikan dirinya ke dalam keluarganya—yang begitu kaku juga serius.

Seperti saat ini, entah berapa kali Kai tersenyum mendapati Kyungsoo yang begitu terlihat sangat dekat bersama ibunya. Sesekali Kyungsoo melontarkan candaan kecil yang membuat ibu dan ayahnya juga tertawa. Kai harus mengakui bahwa kemampuan Kyungsoo dalam bercanda itu payah sekali, tetapi tingkahnya yang lucu bisa membuat keluarganya tiba-tiba menghangat seketika. Satu lagi yang ia ketahui dari Kyungsoo bahwa gadis itu masih terlihat kekanak-kanakkan ketika ia bercanda. Manis sekali.

"Ayo kita temui nenek, bukankah kau ingin menemuinya?" Ajak Kai yang baru datang ketika Kyungsoo beserta kedua orang tuanya berhenti tertawa.

"Apa dia sudah bangun Kai?" Tanya ayahnya yang duduk di satu sofa tunggal di ruangan keluarga.

Kai mengangguk dan memberi isyarat kepada Kyungsoo untuk ikut bersamanya. Kyungsoo meresponnya dengan cepat. Matanya terlihat berbinar dengan senang. Sebelum ia pergi, dengan sopan ia pamit kepada ibu beserta ayah Kai.

Mereka melangkah dengan hati-hati, sesaat ia menemukan wajah gadis itu yang terlihat sangat gugup. Tidak pernah ia melihat Kyungsoo segugup ini sebelumnya. Ketika gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya sesaat setelah ia berhenti di pintu kamar neneknya. Kai melemparkan senyum dengan tenang. Memberi kekuatan bahwa ini tidak apa. Dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Ketika ia membuka pintunya, neneknya tengah duduk membaca sebuah buku di tangannya. Sekilas ia hanya melirik. Entah tatapannya tertuju kepada siapa, namun Kai yakin bahwa pandangan neneknya hanya tertuju kepada kyungsoo. Ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan ayahnya; Kyungsoo adalah kesayangan dari neneknya.

Mereka berdua memberi salam dengan sopan sebelum akhirnya mereka duduk beralaskan bantal tipis di lantai kamar yang hangat. Kai duduk dengan menyila kakinya namun ia melihat kecanggungan yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sekekali berganti posisi duduknya. Tentu ini merupakan hal baru bagi Kyungsoo, Kai yakin itu. Duduk dengan cara _tradisional_ sepertinya membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan. Bahkan sesekali ia menarik ujung roknya untuk menutupi lutut kakinya yang sedikit terbuka. Kini Kai tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman. Gadis itu memakai dress dengan rok pendek yang panjangnya tidak sampai melewati lutut kakinya.

Dengan inisiatifnya, Kai mengambil sebuah selimut tipis yang biasa digunakan sang nenek untuk menutupi kakinya yang selalu kedinginan. Dengan hati-hati ia langsung menutup kaki Kyungsoo. Sebisa mungkin tidak membuat gadis itu merasa canggung oleh sikapnya kali ini. Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan saat itulah Kyungsoo tersenyum berterima kasih.

Kai bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kali ini neneknya tengah memerhatikan mereka berdua. Ia baru sadar ketika neneknya yang duduk di depannya baru bicara.

"Cucuku seharusnya memberitahumu untuk memakai rok lebih panjang." Ucap neneknya.

Kyungsoo langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Sepertinya ia merasa malu atau mungkin merasa tersinggung. Namun jujur saja, Kai merasa bersalah dengan ucapan neneknya saat ini. Baru saja ia beralasan untuk membela Kyungsoo namun tatapan neneknya masih belum terlepas dari Kyungsoo. Ia bicara dan membuat gadis itu mengangkat wajah dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"Oh, Kyungsoo kecilku, ternyata kau sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik dan dewasa," puji neneknya. Ia tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Dulu kau selalu duduk di pangkuanku, tidak kusangka kini kau bisa duduk di hadapanku."

* * *

Wajah kebahagian itu masih teringat jelas dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana ketika sang nenek langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengingatkan bahwa ia adalah nenek yang selalu menjaga—Kyungsoo—semenjak ia kecil. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang mengira bahwa pertemuannya kali ini adalah pertemuan pertama dengan nenek Kai tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kegembiraannya. Ia terus mengungkapkan perasaan senangnya ketika bisa bertemu dengan sang nenek.

Mereka berdua saling melontarkan perasaan rindunya satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya neneknya ingat bahwa Kai membawa Kyungsoo karena gadis itu ingin mendengarkan kisah yang sering ia ceritakan kepada sang cucu. Neneknya mulai menceritakan kisahnya lagi. Kai yang hampir seumur hidupnya mendengarkan kisah ini hanya bisa diam dan memerhatikan. Bukan kepada neneknya. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju kepada Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu dengan tenang mendengarkan kisah itu, memerhatikannya dengan mata yang hanya menatap lurus neneknya. Jongin awalnya tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu begitu tertarik dengan kisah neneknya. Namun akhirnya ia tahu alasannya bahwa; neneknya pernah sekali menceritakan kepada Kyungsoo sejak gadis itu masih berusia enam tahun. Pantas saja Kyungsoo mengingat sepenggal bait syair dari kisah itu.

Kai merasa dunianya berhenti seketika. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata itu. Begitupun dengan wajahnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum namun tak ayal ia juga meneteskan air matanya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menyeka air matanya. Tetesan itu terus jatuh membasahi pipinya tanpa sekali pun berniat untuk menghapusnya.

Ingin sekali Kai mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata itu dari wajahnya yang cantik. Namun ia hanya bisa mengepalkan telapak tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Berusaha tidak melakukan tindakan lebih jauh lagi untuk Kyungsoo. Barulah ketika neneknya selesai bercerita. Kai langsung menyerahkan sehelai tisu kepada Kyungsoo untuk menghapus air matanya. Diterimanya dengan tatapan terima kasih. Bahkan gadis itu bisa menangis karena kisah ini, Kai sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menangis karena mendengar kisah neneknya ini. Entahlah ia sama sekali tidak ingat, tetapi melihat Kyungsoo menangis membuat hatinya ikut tergerak dan merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

Bahkan ini sudah hampir dua jam setelah neneknya selesai menceritakan kisah itu, Kyungsoo masih terus meneteskan air matanya. Kai yang kini tengah mengantarkan Kyungsoo untuk pulang bahkan tidak tahu harus menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan cara apalagi. Kai harus merelakan _scarf_ nya yang biasa ia simpan di dalam mobil digunakan Kyungsoo untuk menghapus air matanya.

Di tengah fokusnya ia untuk berkemudi, sesekali ia memerhatikan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk terdiam. Tak lama ia menangis lagi, lalu terdiam lagi. Terus seperti itu hingga Kai tidak bisa lagi menahan kesabarannya melihat gadis itu yang terus menangis.

"Itu hanya cerita, jangan terus menangis seperi itu."

"Bukankah itu sangat tragis? Aku masih tidak percaya kenapa wanita itu tidak mau menerima suaminya." Balasnya parau.

Kai melirik dan kembali menemukan gadis itu menyeka air matanya dengan _scarf_ yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Jika aku wanita itu, aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakannya. Sebenarnya apa yang wanita itu inginkan? Aku bahkan sudah sangat bahagia menemukan pria yang mau memerhatikanku, tetapi wanita itu malah menyia-nyiakannya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kai hanya bisa diam mendengarkan komentar Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tahu apa yang gadis itu pikirkan saat ini. Di sisi lain Kai merasa Kyungsoo terlalu berlebihan menanggapi kisah itu namun di sisi lainnya ia merasa terpukau bahwa gadis itu mudah sekali tersentuh oleh kisah-kisah cinta yang menguras air mata.

Kyungsoo tidak lagi mengatakan apapun selama perjalanan pulangnya. Jika sebelumnya gadis itu terus menangis tanpa henti. Kini Kyungsoo lebih banyak terdiam dan melamun. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan Kyungsoo saat ini namun Kai tidak ingin mengganggunya. Ia hanya diam dan tetap memertahankan laju mobilnya tenang hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Kyungsoo.

Ketika mereka sampai. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan ia tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat duduknya untuk segera keluar dari mobil. Kai menatap dan memerhatikannya menunggu Kyungsoo. Namun tetap saja Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan tatapan yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

Kai menghela napas sekilas, ia langsung membuka sabuk pengamannya dan duduk memerhatikan Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak ingin keluar? Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Kai yang dibalas dengan sebuah deheman dari Kyungsoo. Gadis itu kembali terdiam dan tetap tidak ingin bangkit dari duduknya.

 _Sebenarnya kenapa dengan gadis ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia malah menjadi pendiam?_

"Hey, kau benar-benar tidak ingin pulang ya?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku tengah berpikir saat ini," jawabnya pelan dengan tatapan yang masih lurus menatap keluar. "Aku sedang berpikir tentang rencana pertunangan kita. Apakah itu rencana yang baik atau mungkin sebaliknya."

Kai langsung menelan ludahnya. Ia sudah menunggu sejak lama untuk mendapatkan keputusan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Ia merasa antusias sekaligus takut menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo. Tetapi melihat dari tatapan Kyungsoo yang kosong, Kai merasa was-was. Ia takut bahwa Kyungsoo menolaknya. Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kyungsoo bukanlah takdirnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu." Ucap Kai.

"Bukan itu," jawabnya membuat Kai langsung menatapnya, dan gadis itu juga balik menatapnya. "Kupikir itu adalah pilihan yang tepat."

Kai masih belum mengerti arti dari _pilihan tepat_ yang Kyungsoo katakan. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat menebak apakah Kyungsoo akan menerimanya atau malah menolaknya. Gadis itu malah menatapnya dengan tatapan lurus dan tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Benar-benar serius dan Kai rasanya ingin mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat untuk menahan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdebar hebat.

"Lalu apa yang kau pilih?" Tanya Kai memberanikan diri.

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan sendu. "Ayo kita memulainya."

"Me—memulai?" _Sial, kenapa suaranya malah menjadi tergagap seperti ini?_

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali membuka suaranya. "Mungkin saat ini aku tidak merasakan apapun, tapi aku akan mencobanya. Lagipula aku tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kurasa, kau adalah pria yang tepat."

Bahkan Kai tidak bisa mengekrpesikan rasa keterkejutannya saat ini. Apakah ini yang namanya kebahagiaan? Ia bahkan tidak bisa tersenyum selain menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan terkejut. Sebaliknya gadis itu malah menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke sisi lain.

"Aku akan mengatakan kepada kakek bahwa aku menerima pertunangan ini." Lanjut Kyungsoo. Ia langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari bibir Kai.

Sebelum Kyungsoo menutup pintu mobilnya. Kai langsung maju dan menahan pintu mobil agar tidak tertutup. Kyungsoo langsung menengok dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Tanya Kai ragu.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah menyunggingkan senyumannya. Manis sekali. "Sampai bertemu kembali."

Kai masih termangu dengan situasi yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang telah berjalan dengan tenang menuju lift. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak berbalik ataupun sekedar menoleh ke arahnya. Ketika ia memasuki lift. Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Pintu itu tertutup dan membawa Kyungsoo untuk naik menuju lantai kamarnya.

Ini semua terasa seperti mimpi.

Benarkah ini semua terjadi? Kyungsoo menerima pertunangan ini. Kai masih ragu tetapi ia tidak melakukan apapun untuk memaksa Kyungsoo kan? Gadis itu mengambil keputusannya sendiri dan tanpa sadar senyuman Kai langsung menyungging memahat kerutan wajahnya yang sebelumnya ia berikan kepada Kyungsoo.

 _Ya Tuhan, ini bukan mimpi._

Inilah kesempatannya. Gadis itu telah menaruh kepercayaannya kepada Kai, kini gilirannya lah untuk menunjukkan kesungguhannya. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Kyungsoo. Itu pasti. Karena Kai telah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepada tunangannya sendiri.

* * *

Pemberitaan tentang pertunangannya dengan Kyungsoo begitu cepat tersebar. Jika ia tidak ingat bahwa kakek Kyungsoo adalah salah seorang yang cukup berpengaruh dalam industri hiburan. Mungkin Kai akan setengah mati kebingungan karena kabar itu muncul sekitar seminggu setelah jawaban yang Kyungsoo berikan kepadanya. Seluruh rekan kerjanya pun ikut larut dalam pemberitaan ini dan mengungkapkan rasa ketidak percayaan dan kebahagiaan mereka. Sepertinya kakek Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya karena sang cucu kesayangannya akan segera menikah.

Kai bahkan masih ingat kebahagian ibunya yang terus mengucapkan ungkapan rasa senangnya karena akhirnya Kyungsoo akan menjadi menantu di rumah ini. Aneh sekali, padahal sebelumnya ibunya tidak terpengaruh dengan pertunangan yang direncakan nenek dan ayahnya. Tetapi kini ibunya yang terlihat lebih bersemangat.

Bahkan pertemuan anatara dua keluarga itu begitu cepat dilakukan. Kai dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk megunjungi kediaman Tuan Do Si Han—kakek dari Kyungsoo. Merencakanakan acara petunangan yang akan dilakukan secara resmi pada bulan ini juga. Meskipun Kyungsoo tidak ada dalam pertemuan ini karena beralasan sibuk kembali dengan aktivitasnya. Kyungsoo memberinya pesan bahwa ia akan menerima semua keputusan yang dibuat oleh kakeknya.

Akhirnya acara pertunangan itu di adakan dengan acara tertutup dan hanya akan mengundang sebagian orang terdekat berserta rekan-rekan dari kedua belah pihak. Dilaksanakan pada akhir bulan ini.

Setelah semua persiapan yang mendadak. Akhirnya acara pertunangan itu segera dilaksanakan juga. Terasa begitu cepat. Akhirnya ikatan itu akan segera di resmikan malam ini. Kai bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya ketika melihat banyaknya tamu yang diundang. Mereka mengatakan hanya mengundang keluarga saja. Tetapi kenapa terdapat beberapa wartawan disini? Bahkan ia melihat salah satu rekannya—wartawan yang juga ikut meliput acara ini. Ia harus bicara dengannya nanti karena kini, perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Seorang gadis yang kini berada dalam gandengan tuan Do Si Han. Dengan cantiknya memasuki ruangan membuat semua mata tertuju kepadanya.

Kai sekilas tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo juga menyunggingkan senyum untuknya. Dia terlihat sangat cantik. Ia memakai gaun panjang berwarna gading dan rambutnya terurai menutupi satu sisi bahunya. Ketika sang ayah berbisik dan menyuruh Kai untuk berdiri di depan ruangan. Dengan mantap akhirnya Kai melangkah mendekat, kini mereka berdiri di tempat yang sama. Berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo dan sang kakek yang mendampinginya.

"Sudah lama sekali sepertinya kita tidak bertemu." Bisik Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sisi Kai.

Kai menoleh dan menatap gadis itu yang tersenyum dengan pandangan lurus memerhatikan tamu-tamu yang datang. Entahlah, tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup disandingkan dengan Kyungsoo dan dilihat oleh banyak pasang mata; untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kupikir kau akan melarikan diri." Balas Kai, mengingat setelah pertemuan mereka sebelum acara ini dilaksanakan mereka tidak saling bertemu karena kesibukan Kyungsoo. Bahkan berkirim pesan pun tidak mereka lakukan.

"Aku bukan wanita seperti itu," Kyungsoo langsung melirik Kai dan menatapnya lekat. "Kau berhutang hadiah kepadaku." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung tetapi Kyungsoo malah menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan tatapan berharap.

"White Day, kau tidak memberikan apapun kepadaku?"

Kai mendengus. _White Day_ telah berlalu sejak tiga minggu kemarin dan gadis ini malah menanyakan tentang hadiah. Kai pikir Kyungsoo tidak tertarik dengan perayaan seperti itu. Ternyata dia sama seperti wanita pada umumnya.

"Kau juga tidak memberikan apapun kepadaku saat _valentine's Day_."

"Itu karena kita belum memiliki hubungan apapun." Jawab Kai santai dengan mata yang sekilas menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit berdecak mendapatkan jawaban Kai. "Ternyata calon suamiku perhitungan." Komentarnya.

Kai hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang mulai menggerutu. Ia bukanlah tipe pria yang mudah untuk di ajak bercanda tetapi ia ingin sekali terus menggoda Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia tidak pernah bicara sebanyak ini bersama wanita selain itu kepada Kyungsoo. Wanita itu telah memberinya pegaruh yang luar bisa hebat untuknya.

Sebenarnya Kai masih tidak percaya bahwa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo akan sejauh ini. Ia berpikir Kyungsoo benar-benar orang yang tidak akan mudah menerima orang lain di dalam hidupnya. Tentunya Kyungsoo menerima pertunangannya adalah hal paling berharga dalam hidupnya, ternyata proses menunggu itu tidak berakhir sia-sia. Hingga hari ini, Kai masih menatap dengan lekat mata Kyungsoo ketika ia hendak memasang cincin di jari manis gadis itu. Namun sorot matanya yang meyakinkan serta senyumannya yang menenangankan membuatnya luluh. Akhirnya ia berhasil memasangkan cincin tanda pertunangannya dengan Kyungsoo di jari manis gadis itu begitupun dengan jari manisnya sendiri.

Ingat bahwa Kai telah berjanji untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan Kyungsoo? Ia akan mulai melakukannya dari sekarang.

* * *

Mengingat keinginan Kyungsoo menagih hadiah White Day yang telah tiga minggu berlalu. Dua hari setelah hari pertunangannya, Kai mengunjungi apartemen Kyungsoo. Menyempatkan waktunya untuk bertemu sebelum akhirnya ia berangkat menuju kantor berita.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyapanya atau menatapnya sama sekali karena seluruh perhatiannya malah tertuju pada kantung hadiah yang Kai bawa. Gadis itu memekik bahagia lalu berniat mengambil tas itu dari tangan Kai. Namun dengan cepat Kai menjauhkannya dan mengangkatnya tiggi-tinggi.

"Tidak ada sapaan untukku?" Tanya Kai.

"Karena kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku yakin kau sehat, jadi itu hadiah untukku?" Kyungsoo langsung menunjuk kantung yang Kai bawa.

Kai berdecak lalu akhirnya menyerah dan memberikan kantung itu kepada Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menerimanya dengan bahagia. Ia langsung duduk dan membuka hadiah yang kini ada dalam pangkuannya.

Kai tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo sebahagia ini dan ia senang melihat Kyungsoo yang terus tersenyum. Meskipun Kai tidak bisa menebak apakah Kyungsoo mulai menerimanya sepenuhnya ataupun terpaksa. Kai akan berusaha membuat gadis itu menerimanya—begitu pula dengan cintanya.

Kyungsoo merobek hadiah itu dengan semangat. Namun kerutan di keningnya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Apa ini?"

Kai hanya diam ketika Kyungsoo menarik keluar hadiah yang diberikannya. Sebuah boneka bayi porselen, menggunakan pakaian bayi dengan rambut berwarna coklat kelam yang ditutupi oleh topi berenda.

"Kau pikir aku balita?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya kecewa.

"Kurasa itu cocok untukmu," Kai mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh dan tersenyum sekilas mendapati kerutan di keningnya. Ia langsung duduk di kursi lain tetapi masih memerhatikan Kyungsoo dengan lekat. "Aku ingin memilik istri yang bisa mengurus bayi dengan baik."

Kyungsoo langsung menatap boneka yang kini berada dalam pangkuannya. Ia langsung mengambilnya dan mengangkat kaki kirinya. Menggoyangkannya di atas berkali kali. Kai membelalak, lantas mengambil alih boneka itu, memperlakukannya selayaknya bayi yang harus dijaga dengan hati-hati.

"Bukan seperti itu menggendong seorang bayi." Dengus Kai seraya mendudukkan boneka itu di atas pangkuanhya.

Kai mendapati Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa soal bayi."

"Makanya belajarlah menjadi seorang ibu. Sekarang anggaplah bahwa boneka ini adalah bayimu dan kau ibunya."

"Lalu kau ayahnya begitu?" Kyungsoo bertanya seraya menyila kedua lengannya di atas dadanya.

Kai hanya terdiam terkejut mendegar penuturan Kyungsoo. Tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo akan mengambil keputusan seperti itu. Memang Kai merencakan hadiah ini dengan baik. Karena ia ingin ketika mereka menikah nanti, Kyungsoo harus megurus bayinya dengan bersungguh-sungguh dan penuh kasih sayang. Jika Kyungsoo masih belum menerimanya, setidaknya Kyungsoo masih bisa memberikan kasih sayang itu kepada anaknya.

"Kembalikan." Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua lengannya, seolah meminta boneka itu kembali ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Kai seolah ia tidak mengerti keinginan Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu memberenggut membuat Kai sedikit terkekeh. "Itu kan bayiku, ibunya akan mengajaknya bermain." Balas Kyungsoo.

Kai mengalah. Akhirnya ia memberikan boneka bayi itu kepada Kyungsoo yang diterimanya dengan hati-hati. Kini Kyungsoo bersikap bahwa boneka itu adalah bayinya. Lucu sekali. Gadis itu menuruti apa perintahnya tapi tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri. Akankah ia melihat gadis itu bahagia? Tentu saja, Ia berharap penuh. Bahkan lebih berharap untuk bisa membuatnya bahagia lebih dari ini. Dengan cinta yang diberikan Kai untuknya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah membaca, fav, follow hingga review. Aku membaca komentarnya, dan seneng masih ada yang inget tentang fic 'tragis' itu, janji kok yang ini Happy Ending. Gak ada nangis-nangisan lagi :)

Maaf tidak bisa dibalas reviewnya satu-satu dan menyebutkannya, karena kendala waktu, aku berusaha secepat mungkin untuk update fic ini. Semoga tidak bosen menunggu chap-chap selanjutnya. Gak panjang di chapter ini, tetapi di Chap depan, kemungkinan lebih panjang dari ini. Maaf juga jika ada typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya. Terima kasih. Luv~ 3

Salam blossom~


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunrises**

* * *

Rasa sakit menyambar seluruh tubuhnya. Badannya gemetar, tak ayal membuat giginya ikut bergemeretak dengan ringisan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kai membuka matanya. Menemukannya tengah berbaring di atas tanah lembab. Bau anyir bersatu dengan bau rumput yang basah. Hidungnya mengernyit dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia mengaduh akan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan dari tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya kaku dan setiap sendi tubuhnya terasa layu, sulit untuk digerakkan. Napasnya terengah, Kai membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Berusaha untuk mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dirasa tenggorokannya terasa tercekik dan jantungnya mulai berdetak kian pelan. Entah apa yang terjadi saat ini, karena tiba-tiba suara jeritan menarik perhatian Kai untuk membuka matanya.

Ia melihat seorang wanita, memakai hanbok putih. Rambutnya yang terkepang panjang bergoyang-goyang di balik punggungnya. Kai mencoba bangkit untuk bisa menatap wajah itu lebih jelas. Semakin mendengar suara jeritannya semakin membuat dadanya terasa sesak. _Siapa? Siapa sebenarnya dia?_ Satu sikunya menumpu berat badannya mencoba bangun. Tetapi rasa sakit itu kian menyiksanya, membuat ia terjelembab kembali jatuh. Anyir—ia jatuh dalam genangan darah.

Kai beringsut menatap ngeri apa yang dilihatnya. _Apa? Dimana dia sekarang?_

Kai menatap sekeliling dan menemukan suasana gelap dan mencekam. Pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi. Daunnya yang rindang menutupi langit malam. Terperangah ketika ia menulusuri tatapannya kembali pada wanita itu. Dia tidak sendiri. Dia bersama orang lain. Seorang pria.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia bergeser mundur. Mencoba menjauh dari kedua orang yang cukup jauh di hadapannya. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika wajah itu seketika nampak dari satu sisi.

Itu Kyungsoo. Memegang sebuah belati dalam genggamannya.

"Kyung—" Suara tercekat. Sesuatu seolah mencekik lehernya saat ini. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain kembali meringkuk dalam kesakitannya.

Ini aneh, ini membingungkan, ini tidak masuk akal—tetapi, kenapa semua ini terasa nyata? Seolah ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya dan ia tidak tahu kapan itu tepatnya terjadi. Ia mencoba berpikir namun tidak ada jawaban yang bisa ia temukan, selain tatapannya berubah mengabur dan ia terasa jatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang hitam. Menghisapnya masuk dengan begitu kuat.

 _Ia tersentak._

Napasnya memburu tidak beraturan. Dadanya kian sesak tidak berubah seperti beberapa menit sebelumnya. Hanya saja, rasa sakit itu telah menghilang. Digantikan dengan ketegangan yang tidak dapat bisa ia artikan. Matanya memerhatikan dengan liar. Menatap setiap detail yang dapat dijangkau oleh retina matanya. Tidak ada lagi darah, tidak ada lagi tanah lembab, tidak ada lagi pohon tinggi menjulang, yang ada hanyalah meja, almari dan rak buku miliknya. Dia berada di kamarnya; semua itu hanya mimpi.

Barulah Kai bisa menghembuskan napasnya dengan lega. Kai menarik lututnya menekuk dan menutup wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Menekannya kuat-kuat seraya menunduk. Ia berkeringat, banyak sekali.

 _Apa itu tadi? Mimpi apa itu?_

Kai kembali terengah dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya saat ini ketika ia kembali mengingat Kyungsoo. Ya, iya yakin wanita itu adalah Kyungsoo. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan?

Semuanya begitu kabur tetapi nampak tidak begitu asing bagi Kai. Entah apa yang membuat Kai merasa ia pernah ada di tempat itu. Yang jelas, semuanya tidak dapat dijawab dengan sebuah tebakan kebetulan saja. Jika ia memang memimpikan Kyungsoo, kenapa harus dengan mimpi semenyeramkan itu?

Kai langsung meraih segelas air yang tersimpan di nakas meja. Meneguknya hingga habis. Ia kembali terengah dan saat itulah ia menemukan jam dindingnya telah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih dua puluh menit. Ini telah pagi dan ia bangun terlambat, lebih lama dari biasanya.

Janjinya!

Oh sial, ia memiliki janji untuk mencari _wedding organizer_ bersama Kyungsoo pagi ini.

Kai segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Masa bodoh dengan mimpi itu. Ia telah terlambat dan ia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo menunggu. Kai hampir saja mencapai pintu kamar mandinya bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang berbunyi singkat. Buru-buru Kai berjalan dan meraih ponselnya yang berada di nakas meja, takut bahwa yang menghubunginya adalah Kyungsoo, dan itu benar. Namun bukan panggilan melainkan sebuah pesan. Kai berbicara dalam hati, berharap Kyungsoo tidak marah kepadanya.

' _Kai, maaf, sepertinya pagi ini aku tidak bisa pergi. Ada jadwal yang baru aku ingat dan aku tidak mungkin membatalkannya. Maafkan aku.'_

Kai menghela napas perlahan, merasa runtuh. Ternyata Kyungsoo membatalkan rencana mereka hari ini. Ia merasa kecewa namun dengan cepat ia langsung menepisnya. Apa yang ia pikirkan, mereka telah berjanji untuk tidak menganggu pekerjaan masing-masing. Kyungsoo hanya bekerja dan ia tahu, pelanggaran kontrak kerja terlalu beresiko bagi selebriti sekelas Kyungsoo. Kai tidak mungkin menghalanginya

Dengan berbesar hati, Kai membalas pesannya.

' _Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa melakukannya lain hari.'_

* * *

Kai menguap untuk kesikan kalinya sore ini. Begitu menyebalkan dan ia tidak biasanya mengantuk di tengah jadwal pekerjaannya kali ini. Ia berjalan begitu sangat lambat dan ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat kepalanya terasa begitu sangat berat kali ini. Seharusnya kepalanya tidak sesakit ini sekarang, ia harus mewawancarai seorang tokoh politik penting dan ia tidak ingin terjadi _mised_ saat syuting nanti.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kai terkejut dan menoleh kepada seorang rekannya yang tengah mengotak-atik kamera yang tersimpan di bahunya.

"Ya?" Tanya Kai tidak fokus, dan saat itulah ia mendapati desisan pria itu seolah mengejeknya—Xiumin.

"Maksudku, kau nampak tidak baik. Apa kau kurang tidur semalam?"

"Tidak," Kai terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghebuskan napasnya. "Sepertinya iya."

Xiumin hanya menggeleng mendengar jawaban Kai. Ia kembali memerhatikan kameranya. Kai tahu kebiasaan rekannya ini. Ia akan mencoba merekam apapun. Meskipun itu adalah hal yang tidak penting. Yang jelas ia akan mengecek kondisi rekamannya sendiri bahwa kameranya cukup baik untuk digunakan saat syuting nanti.

Kai kembali memerhatikan keadaan ruangan lobi hotel yang bisa dibilang cukup ramai. Namun entah kenapa seluruh perhatiannya kembali teringatkan akan mimpinya semalam. Hingga saat ini, mimpi itu terus membayanginya. Mimpi hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur saja, Jongin tahu itu tetapi ia merasa pernah ada ditempat dan dalam kondisi seperti dalam mimpinya. Darah itu, hutan itu, pria itu, Kyungsoo. Hal aneh di dalam dirinya tetap berteriak mengatakan; mimpi itu sangatlah tidak asing untuknya.

Kai cepat-cepat mengusap wajahnya dan naik mengusak rambutnya, tidak peduli bahwa tatanan rambutnya telah di tata rapi sedemikian rupa sebelum proses wawancara dimulai. Kai langsung memilih berhenti dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pilar besar yag ada di ujung hotel—tepat ke arah dimana ia akan segera melakukan proses syutingnya. Ia berkeringat lebih banyak hari ini dan Kai tidak henti-hentinya mengusap telapak tangannya yang basah pada celana bahannya. Ia memerhatikan Xiumin yang masih sibuk dengan kameranya dan Kai tidak tahu apa ia harus menunggunya atau malah meninggalkannya.

"Apa yang lain telah datang?" Tanya Kai bertanya kepada Xiumin.

"Ya, kecuali produser Shim, tadi kulihat dia masih di kantor saat kita pergi." Jawabnya tanpa menatap sosok yang bertanya kepadanya.

Kai mengangguk perlahan, ia langsung berdiri tegak dan mulai merapikan pakaiannya, begitu pun dengan rambutnya. Ia tidak boleh tampil berantakkan apalagi di hadapan orang penting. Sebaiknya ia mulai mempelajari beberapa pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan nanti daripada memikirkan mimpi aneh itu. Ia kembali menatap Xiumin dan mendesah perlahan karena pria itu sepertinya sibuk sendiri dan melupakan bersama siapa dia sekarang.

"Hyung, ayo kita masuk." Ajak Kai.

"Tunggu.. tunggu sebentar." Jawabnya, lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya malah tertuju pada kamera yang tengah ada di atas bahunya. Kai tidak mungkin menunggu disini.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk lebih dulu!" Ingat kembali Kai, sebelum ia berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi Xiumin.

Namun belum sempat ia mencapai koridor untuk mencari letak dimana ruangan syuting akan segera dilaksanakan. Ia tersentak ketika mendapati Xiumin berteriak kepadanya. Menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Kai mendengus, tetap saja rekannya ini tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendiri. Dasar.

"Kupikir kau akan—"

"Tunanganmu itu Do Kyungsoo kan?" Kai langsung mengernyit ketika Xiumin memotong ucapannya dan mendapati bahwa pria itu menanyakan tentang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo penyanyi itu kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kai berdeham pelan sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suaranya. "Ya—ya, Do Kyungsoo adalah tunanganku." Rasanya aneh mengakui hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Seharusnya Kai mengucapkannya dengan penuh rasa bangga tetapi melihat ekpresi yang ditunjukkan Xiumin mulai membuat dirinya merasa was-was. Pria itu langsung mengarahkan semua perhatiannya kepada kameranya. Ini aneh, Xiumin bertanya tentang Kyungsoo tapi kini pria itu malah tidak memerdulikannya dan lebih memilih memerhatikan kamera itu lagi. Kai memutar matanya, ia lebih baik segera pergi. Namun secara bersamaan Xiumin menekan tombol pembuka layar LCD dari kamera video itu, lalu menunjukkan layar itu kepada Kai yang berisi apa yang baru ia rekam.

"Ini Kyungsoo kan?" Tunjuk Xiumin menggunakan telunjuknya.

Kai menajamkan pandangannya melihat seorang gadis berjaket biru yang diyakini Xiumin sebagai Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kai tidak terlalu mengerti dari mana letaknya mirip Kyungsoo dengan gadis itu karena wajahnya tertutupi oleh _hoodie_ biru terang. ditambah gadis itu terus menunduk. Tetapi ketika gadis itu berhenti dan seperti tengah mengangkat sebuah telepon, gadis itu menoleh dan menampakkan wajahnya lebih jelas lagi. Benar itu Kyungsoo.

Kai langsung menghentikan rekaman itu. Mencoba memperjelasnya dengan memerhatikannya lekat-lekat. Tidak ada siapa pun yang mengikutinya, dia datang sendiri dan terlihat—mencurigakan.

Cepat-cepat Kai menjauhkan kamera itu dari hadapannya.

"Kyungsoo mengatakan ia tengah ada pekerjaan." Jawab Kai lebih seperti menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Namun tatapan Xiumin yang masih merhatikan lekat-lekat rekaman itu malah semakin membuat Kai gemas.

Entah kenapa sebersit rasa penasaran timbul di dalam hatinya. Beberapa penolakkan muncul bersamaan dengan dugaan-dugaan lain yang membuat kepalanya sakit. Bagaiamana jika Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak bekerja? Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo sebenarnya membohonginya? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Kyungsoo menemui orang lain? Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak ketika menyadari tentang pertanyaannya sendiri.

Buru-buru ia menarik kembali rekaman itu, memutar ulang dan kembali memerhatikannya tajam. Setelah itu, pandangannya naik, menulusuri setiap sudut hotel. Saat itulah ia menemukan satu koridor yang dilalui Kyungsoo pada rekaman itu. Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo langsung berjalan menuju koridor itu. Hanya ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo lakukan disini. Bahkan Kai sendiri tidak memerdulikan teriakan Xiumin yang ikut mengejarnya dari belakang.

Kai langsung merogoh ponselnya ketika ia menemukan koridor kosong yang hanya berisi deretan lift disana. Ia menghubungi Kyungsoo dan menunggu jawaban gadis itu selagi ia memasuki salah satu lift—Xiumin ikut masuk dan mulai berceloteh tentang apa yang dilakukannya namun Kai tetap tidak peduli. Ia menekan lantai tombol asal karena ia tidak tahu tujuannya kali ini.

Panggilannya tersambung namun Kyungsoo tidak mengangkatnya.

Ka terus melakukan hal yang sama namun lagi dan lagi Kyungsoo tetap tak menjawab panggilannya. Sampai Kai tiba di lantai tiga, Kai mendapati deretan pintu yang di setiap sisinya terdiri dari lima kamar. Kai menyusurinya dan mencari kemungkian adanya syuting yang tengah dilakukan di hotel ini. Namun keadaannya begitu sangat sunyi.

 _Mungkin bukan di lantai ini._

"Hei.. satu setengah jam lagi syuting akan segera dimulai. Kau sedang mencrai apa?" Xiumin bertanya kepadanya namun Kai seolah menutup telinganya. Pikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

Kai kembali berjalan menuju lift tanpa melepaskan ponsel dari telinganya, membuat Xiumin mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya karena ia merasa tidak didengarkan. Dan ketika ia tengah menunggu lift lain untuk terbuka, saat itulah panggilannya diangkat. Kai baru bisa bernapas lega, namun itu hanya bertahan untuk sekian detik saja karena selanjutnya, suara isakan dan pekikan tertahan dari gadis itu membat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

" _Kai... tolong.. tolong aku.. akh!"_

Napas Kai seketika terhenti. Ia langsung membeku di tempatnya mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari gadis itu. Kyungsoo sedang dalam bahaya. Dugaannya benar.

"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo! Dimana Kau!?"

Namun bukannya menjawab suara itu malah semakin terdengar menyakitkan, ditambah bisikan Kyungsoo yang terus meminta Kai untuk datang. Buru-buru Kai menekan tombol lift berulang kali dengan cepat. Tidak sabar untuk segera menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Lift itu begitu lama, dan Kai tidak yakin bisa menunggu lift itu hanya untuk sekian detik saja.

Xiumin yang tersentak dengan kepanikan Kai yang tiba-tiba langsung mendekatinya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo.." Kai malah membalasnya dengan sebuah bisikan parau. Tatapannya kosong dan tubuhnya terlihat menegang. Semua karena Kyungsoo yang ia tahu tengah dalam bahaya. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Kai langsung berlari menuju tangga darurat.

"Hey.. kau mau kemana?!" Teriak Xiumin namun Kai mengacuhkannya. Dengan terburu-buru ia segera menaiki satu persatu anak tangga untuk mencapai lantai lainnya. Ia langsung menyusuri koridor lantai empat. Mengetuk satu persatu pintu itu dengan membabi buta. Meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo berkali-kali dengan cemas. Berharap tdak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo saat ini. Namun keadaan lantai empat masih sama seperti lantai tiga begitu sangat sunyi. Bukan lantai ini.

Kai terus menaiki anak tangga untuk mencari satu demi satu lantai yang ada di hotel itu. Keringatnya telah bercucuran. Napasnya terengah tak terkendali dan ia tidak peduli lagi dengan penampilannya bahkan dengan syutingnya yang akan segera berlangsung setengah jam lagi. Kini yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah Kyungsoo. Kecemasan dan ketakutan menghinggapinya dan ia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo sebenarnya.

Kai langsung berdiri di ujung koridor. Menumpu tubuhnya dengan lengan di lututnya. Ia merasa lemah tapi ia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja, Kini ia telah berada di lantai ke tujuh. Dua lantai terakhir dan ia harus menemukan Kyungsoo. Kai menguatkan dirinya, kembali mengetuk satu-persatu pintu yang ada di lantai itu. Tidak peduli bahwa ketukannya akan mengganggu penghuni yang ada di lantai tersebut. Lagipula menjelang sore hari seperti ini, kebanyakan pengunjung tengah bersiap-siap untuk makan malam.

Ketukannya terhenti pada sebuah pntu kamar bernomor 406. Terdengar begitu sangat jelas beberapa bantingan yang entah apa itu benda terjatuh atau sengaja dijatuhkan. Namun teriakan di dalam semakin membuatnya merasa ngeri—suara Kyungsoo. Memastikan bahwa suara itu bukanlah halusinasinya, Kai langsung menempelkan telinganya pada pintu itu dan semakin terdengarlah beberapa pekikan dan makian yang terlontar dari seorang pria yang tidak Kai ketahui siapa itu. Ia yakin Kyungsoo ada di dalam.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Kau kah itu?!" Teriaknya, menggedor pintu dengan kasar. Tangannya terus memegang _handle_ pintu namun tetap tidak ingin terbuka. Terkunci.

Perasaan marah tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Dengan kesal Kai semakin kuat mengetuk pintu itu, bukannya hanya sekedar mengetuk melainkan memukulnya dengan membabi buta. Tidak peduli bahwa lengannya mulai tergores dengan pintu kayu itu. Namun ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo terluka sedikit pun. Ketika pukulannya dan tubuhnya tidak berhasil membuka pintu itu. Akhirnya kai langsung mendobrak pintu itu dengan beberapa kali tendangan kuat.

'Brak!'

Pitntu itu berhasil terbuka lebar-lebar.

Dengan cemas Kai langsung menerobos masuk dan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini membuatnya terluka. Kyungsoo tengah dalam rengkuhan seorang pria yang baru beberapa hari ini Kai kenali. Dia Hyunsik. Dengan perasaan marah, Kai melangkah lebar lalu menarik tubuh pria yang ada di atas tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh. Memberinya sebuah pukulan keras hingga pria itu jatuh tersungkur.

Kai bisa mendengar suara teriakan sekaligus isakan Kyungsoo. Dan itu semakin membuat api kemarahannya kian tersulut. Kai hanya menunjukan tatapannya kepada Hyunsik. Semakin berjalan mendekat, menarik kerah pria itu kasar dan melayangkan pukulannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Bau alkohol menguar dari mulut pria itu dan Kai yakin bahwa pria itu tengah mabuk.

"Sialan kau! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepada Kyungsoo huh?!" Kai mengepalkan tangannya erat dan tanpa mendengar jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Hyunsik, Kai telah kembali melayangkan pukulannya hingga tubuh pria itu merangsek jatuh pada sebuah meja yang sebelumnya telah terguling sejak Kai masuk.

Keadaan kamar ini begitu sangat berantakan. Banyak barang yang tebruat dari kaca pecah begitu saja, termasuk dengan meja-meja dan kursi yang terguling di setiap sudut ruangan. Kai menatap tajam Hyunsik yang dari awal sudah sangat lemah karena pengaruh alkohol yang diminumnya. Beberapa memar telah timbul di wajahnya, tak ayal darah juga ikut mengalir entah dari pelipis dan sudut birbinya.

Kai baru saja siap kembali menghabisi pria itu, namun suara Xiumin membuatnya tersadar untuk tidak langsung membunuh pria itu di hadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ya Tuhan!" Teriak Xiumin di ambang pintu. Tatapannya tertuju kepada Kyungsoo dan saat itulah Kai baru sadar bahwa Kyungsoo masih di isini. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan gadis itu tengah meringkuk menekuk kedua lututnya seraya menangis. Kedaannya begitu mengenaskan. Rambutnya yang terikat kini telah berantakkan terlepas dari ikatannya. Hoodie biru terang yang sebelumnya gadis itu pakai kini telah hilang digantikan dengan kaus tipis yang hampir sobek di bagian lengannya.

Kai segera melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Namun gadis itu langsung mundur menjauh dengan tubuh gemetar. Kai hampir menangis melihat luka di sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, namun Kai mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Buru-buru, ia melepaskan jas yang dipakainya dan duduk mendekati yungsoo. Meskipun gadis itu menolaknya dengan menjauh. Kai terus memaksanya tanpa bicara sama sekali. Ia lengsung memakaikan jas itu, langsung merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo erat dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan memanggil pihak kepolosisian dan ambulance!" Ucap Xiumin, Kai menoleh dan melihat Xiumin telah menyimpan kamera yang sedari tadi dibawanya disimpan di dekat kakinya. Pria itu tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk mencari bantuan.

Namun sepertinya gertakkan Xiumin membuat Hyunsik yang tadinya tergeletak tak berdaya kini ketakutan. Pria itu langsung berdiri dan dengan cepat berlari begitu saja menabrak Xiumin yang memunggungi pintu masuk membuat pria itu terdorong keluar. Hyunsik melarikan diri begitu saja.

"Hey! Berhenti kau!" Teriak Xiumin yang langsung ikut berlari untuk mengerjar kaburnya pria brengsek itu.

Kai hendak ingin mengejarnya namun cekalan tangan Kyungsoo pada lengannya membuatnya diam. Ia melihat Kyungsoo dan gadis itu hanya menggeleng dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Kai seraya menangis. Kai sadar, itu bukanlah urusannya. Ia bisa menemukan Hyunsik dimana saja, karena kini yang begitu sangat membutuhkannya adalah Kyungsoo.

Dengan hati-hati, Kai langsung mengangkat lengannya. Meski pun awalnya ia ragu untuk menyentuh gadis itu, tapi Kai membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Ia langsung menyimpan telapak tangannya pada rambut Kyungsoo. Mengusapnya halus mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ada aku disini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja?" Lirih Kyungsoo bahkan suaranya hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

Hening seketika. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat ia seketika menegang. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tetapi rasanya ini bukanlah kali pertama ia mengatakan itu kepada Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia begitu sangat yakin dengan ucapannya saat ini. Kai semakin memperat pelukannya dan merapatkan Kyungsoo ke dalam tubuhnya seolah membuatnya aman dan percaya bahwa ia akan menjaganya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji."

* * *

Kai menyetir mobilnya setengah resah. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia tetap diam dengan tatapan yang begitu sangat kosong. Seolah ia masih tekaut dengan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Gadis itu mengangkat kakinya menekuk pada jok mobil. Tubuhnya sedikit berbaring menyamping menghadap Kai dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat-kuat sabuk pengamannya.

Kai meringis melihat kondisi gadis itu. Tapi ia sadar bukan waku yang tepat untuk ia mengatakan _ada apa_ kepada Kyungsoo. Itu malah akan semakin membuatnya terluka.

Xiumin mengatakan bahwa pria itu berhasil lolos melarikan diri dan ia tidak dapat melacak kemana perginya pria itu. Xiumin menyarankan ia untuk memanggil pihak kepolisian untuk membantunnya. Namun Kai menolak semua itu, Kyungsoo masih dalam keadaan syok, bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk ia melaporkan tindak pelecehan yang dialaminya. Kai bahkan memilih membatalkan rencana syutingnya dan meminta kepada Xiumin untuk mengucapkan permintaan maafnya kepada _crew_ lain. Ia juga telah menelpon produser Shim tentang pembatalannya dengan alasan terjadi sesuatu yang mendadak dan meminta pembawa berita lain untuk menggantinya. Kai yakin produser Shim akan marah tetapi Kai percaya, Xiumin dapat membantunya mencarikan alasan agar ia tidak mengikuti syuting itu. Lagipula ia telah meminta kepada Xiumin untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi kepada Kyungsoo.

Bukan saatnya ia mengkhawatirkan pekerjaanya, yang ia khawatirkan saat ini adalah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu, _gadis yang sangat dicintainya_. Ia melirik sekilas dan melihat kekacauan yang masih nampak jelas pada dirinya. Kyungsoo terus diam dan ia seperti tubuh tak bernyawa karena keterdiamannya. Kai memlih diam meski rasa sakit terus menyambarnya setiap detik.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Ya?" Kai menoleh dan menemukan gadis itu yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyakitkan hatinya.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang." Kyungsoo mengulang ucapannya.

Kai ingin sekali menanyakan kenapa? Tapi ia sadar, menanyakan hal itu sama saja membuatnya terlihat tidak mengerti dengan kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini. Gadis itu pasti sangat ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin tinggal sendirian di apartemennya dengan keadaan seperti ini, ditambah dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya saat ini. Dibandingkan Kai yang marah karena Kyungsoo telah membohonginya; bukan pergi syuting malah menemui pria lain. Rasa khawatirnya jauh nampak lebih besar saat ini.

Dengan helaan napas pelan Kai mulai menjawabnya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah kakekmu."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang." Ucapnya lagi kian keras. Kai menatapnya dan ia merasa bersalah karena lagi-lagi melihat gadis itu menangis dan telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

Entah apa yang diinginkan gadis itu. Kai tidak pandai untuk membaca hati Kyungsoo dan itu terlihat ia sama sekali tidak mengerti keinginan gadis itu. Mungkin Kyungsoo tidak ingin menunjukkan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya kepada Sang Kakek. _Ketakutan._ Mungkin itu alasan sebenarnya.

Kai sengaja menghentikan laju mobilnya sesaat di bahu jalan. Ia langsung terdiam dan menunggu gadis itu untuk selesai menangis. Ia ingin sekali memeluknya kembali tapi ia tidak tahu apakah Kyungsoo akan menerimanya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun Kai tidak bisa terus diam seperti ini melihat Kyungso sakit. Akhirnya dengan hati-hati Kai mengggapai kedua lengan Kyungsoo. Menjauhkan telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berhenti menangis dan Kai mencoba sebisa mungkin utuk menunjukkan sikap tenangnya.

"Kita pulang kerumahku," bisik Kai mengambil keputusan. "Ayah, Ibu, da nenek, mereka akan menjagamu. Jangan khawatir, kau pasti aman di sana."

Matanya bergerak-gerak seolah mencoba memastikan apakah tawaran Kai adalah pilihan yang tepat. Setelah sekian detik Kai menunggu dengan sebuah kekhawatiran. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk dan ia setuju untuk pulang ke rumah Kai.

Kai sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo. Telapak tangannya mendekat dan menyimpannya di pipi Kyungsoo yang telah basah oleh air mata. Mengusapnya perlahan agar ia tidak menangis lagi. Kai bahkan lupa bahwa ini adalah kali pertama ia mengusap air mata Kyungsoo dan ia sadar akan hal itu karena genggaman tangan Kyunsoo yang begitu sangat erat pada pergelangan tangannya. Kai hendak melepaskannya takut bahwa Kyungsoo tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini. Namun dugaannya salah. Kyungsoo malah semakin mencengkramnya erat dan menekankan pada pipinya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan seketika membuat Kai tertegun.

"Jangan katakan ini kepada siapa pun. Aku tidak ingin ornag lain tahu tentang ini, aku tidak mau. Aku membenci ini." Bisik Kyungsoo.

Kini Kai mengerti apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Gadis ini tidak ingin kasus pelecehan yang terjadi pada dirinya diketahui banyak orang, termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Kai bisa mengambil kesimpulan, alasan kenapa Kyungsoo tidak ingin pulang ke rumah kakeknya karena gadis itu takut membuat kakeknya khawatir—atau mungkin marah. Kai mengerti semuanya, ditambah dengan posisi Kyungsoo sebagai seorang _public figure_ , skandal itu akan membunuhnya secara perlahan. Kai tahu itu, ia tidak buta untuk tahu apa yang terjadi pada dunia hiburan sebenarnya.

"Baik, aku akan merahasiakannya." Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan barulah Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Kai. Kai mengerti akan hal itu, ia langsung melepaskan tangkupan tangannya pada pipi Kyungsoo dan menjauhkannya.

Kai langsung memerhatikan kondisi Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat berantakkan. "Rapihkan dirimu, aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir karena keadaanmu." Ucap Kai lembut.

"Aku mengerti." Bisik Kyungsoo. Dan ia nampak jauh lebih baik dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo mulai menurunkan kakinya dari atas jok mobil. Ia merapihkan ikatan rambutnya dan mulai menyembunyikan kausnya yang hampir sobek dibalik jas Kai yang ia kenakan.

Kai menatap sedih kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini, dan ia saat ini seperti pria lemah yang tidak dapat melindungi Kyungsoo sepenuhnya.

Ketika mereka tiba di rumah. Kai menuntun Kyungsoo untuk masuk. Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya sendiri di balik jas kebesaran yang dikenakannya. Beberapa tatapan bingung muncul dari setiap wajah yang menemukan keberadaannya dengan kondisi Kyungsoo yang—sedikit—mengkhawatirkan.

Neneknya maupun ibunya bertanya apa yang terjadi kepada Kyungsoo. Mereka begitu sangat khawatir melihat luka lebam yang terdapat pada pelipis Kyungso begitu pun darah yang terdapat di sudut bibirnya. Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain menunduk dan mencengkram lengan Kai yang tengah menumpunya—memberitahu untuk tidak mengatakan apapun sesuai janjinya.

"Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan kecil, dia tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kai mencoba menenangkan keluarganya sendiri akan kondisi Kyungsoo.

"Ibu akan mengambil obat, lukamu harus segera diobati." Ucap Ibunya yang langsung berjalan menuju tempat dimana letak lemari berisi obat-obatan berada.

Kai kini menatap neneknya dengan tatapan memohon yang belum pernah ia lakukan selama dua puluh sembilan tahun hidupnya. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menunjukkan hal itu setenang mungkin agar tidak memunculkan kecurigaan neneknya.

"Kyungsoo akan tinggal sementara waktu disini, tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kai.

Keterdiaman neneknya ditambah dengan tatapan memerhatikannya kepada Kyungsoo membuat Kai sidikit was-was. Ia takut bahwa neneknya tahu saat ini ia tengah berbohong. Namun anggukan dari neneknya membuat ia akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Bawa dia ke kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamarku. Kyungsoo harus beristirahat."

Kai mengangguk, menyunggingkan senyumnya berterima kasih. Kai membawa Kyungsoo dengan langkah hati-hati dan gadis itu nampak gemetar membuat Kai takut bahwa gadis itu akan jatuh kapan saja. Kai mencoba menahan tubuhnya sekuat mungkin memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Namun ucapan neneknya membuat ia tersentak.

"Kai, jangan perlakukan _Kyungsooku_ seperti itu. Gendong dia, kau bisa membuatnya jatuh bila memaksanya untuk terus berjalan."

Kai hanya bisa membulatkan matanya terkejut namun tatapan tajam neneknya membuat ia takut. Kesayangan neneknya—oh, ia masih ingat bahwa neneknya bahkan lebih menyayangi Kyungsoo daripada dirinya. Kai mulai mengalihkan tatapannya untuk menatap Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia merasa ragu, apakah Kyungsoo akan menolaknya karna perintah neneknya itu. Tetapi Kyungsoo tetap diam saja _, mungkin iya_. Mau tak mau, akhirnya Kai sedikit bergeser. Satu tangannya masih tersimpan pada sekitar bahu Kyungsoo dan tangan yang lainnya mulai turun pada lipatan dalam lutut Kyungsoo. Dalam sekali gerakan Kai langsung menggendongnya. Kyungsoo sempat menatapnya untuk beberapa detik. Ia awalnya terkesiap namun setelah itu kembali tidak mengatakan apa-apa selai memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain—kemanapun asal jangan wajah Kyungsoo. Lantas Kai membawa Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya ke kamar yang telah ditunjukkan neneknya. Ia berharap jantungnya yang tengah berdebar hebat saat ini tidak dapat dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kai mengaduk sendok pada cangkir kopinya yang kini berada di hadapannya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia duduk disini tanpa ada niatan untuk menyesap kopi iu. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada apa yang Kyungsoo alami kemarin. Kyungsoo nampak ingin segera melupakan kejadian itu dan menganggapnya adalah sebuah kejadian buruk biasa. Tapi Kai tidak semudah itu melupakannya. Ia masih marah kepada pria itu yang telah berani menyentuh Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkram sendok itu lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Mungkin jika ia memiliki kekuatan jauh lebih besar ia akan meremukkan sendok itu sekarang juga.

Xiumin yang duduk di sampingnya masih menatap lekat-lekat rekaman yang kemarin ia buat. Ia masih mencoba mencari kemungkinan besar bahwa pria yang Kai sebutkan bernama Hyunsik itu sempat terekam oleh kameranya beberapa menit sebelum Kyungsoo muncul. Namun ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Sepertinya dia datang lebih dulu sebelum Kyungsoo datang, termasuk kita." Ucap Xiumin membuat perhatiannya ikut tertarik untuk melihat rekaman itu lagi.

Kai menghela napas panjang. Ia merasa muak dengan rekaman itu dan merasa tidak ingin lagi melihatnya. Maka ia langsung membuang tatapannya dan menyimpan sendoknya yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Akhirnya ia menenggak kopinya. Bukan lagi dengan sesapan pelan melainkan denga tegukan kasar.

"Jika aku menemukannya, aku ingin membunuh pria itu. Sungguh." Geram Kai seraya menyimpan cangkir kopinya.

Xiumin menatapnya dan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya seraya menyila kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku sudah menyarankanmu untuk menghubungi kepolisisan, mungkin mereka akan membantumu."

"Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan itu."

"Apa?" Xiumin bertanya dengan ucapan terkejut. Kai menoleh dan hanya bisa diam. "Kau tahu, Pria _brengsek_ itu mungkin masih akan mendekati Kyungsoo jika pria itu mau. Dan.. aku khawatir dengan kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini. Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Dia nampak baik, meski ia masih terlihat syok." Hati Kai terasa sesak jika kembali mengingat kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini. Sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor. Gadis itu terus mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Meski Kai telah menyarankannya untuk bergabung dengan ibunya dan bersantai di ruang tengah. Kyungsoo tidak mau dan memilih untuk tidur.

"Jadi bagaimana? Xiumin kembali memecah keheningan setelah beberapa menit dihabiskan dengan sebuah keterdiaman. Kai langsung menoleh dan menghela napas karena lagi-lagi melihat rekaman yang sedari tadi dihindarinya. "Lupakan saja, Kyungsoo tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu tentang masalah ini. Cukup kita saja yang tahu. Biar pria itu, aku yang akan mengatasinya."

Xiumin mengangguk dan mulai menutup layar LCD pada kamera itu. Ia menekan tombol kaset yang berisi rekaman yang terdapat kyungsoo disana dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam kamera itu.

"Aku akan menghapusnya lalu membuang rekaman ini. Akan sangat buruk jika ditemukan orang lain apalagi produser Shim. Dia begitu terobsesi dengan berita bagus dan rating tinggi."

Kai memerhatikan Xiumin dan mulai menandai kaset itu dengan sebuah silang besar menggunakan spidol hitamnya. Lantas ia mulai memasukannya kedalam tasnya dan menyembunyikannya agar tidak dapat ditemukan oleh orang lain. Kai merasa beruntung mengenal Xiumin. Bertahun-tahun ia mengenalnya, Xiumin adalah orang yang dapat paling ia percaya.

Menjawab kembali penuturan Xiumin tetang prosuder Shim. Kai lantas mengangguk menyetuji ucapan Xiumin. Dia benar, produser Shim—PD yang membawahi acara beritanya terkadang lebih menganggap berita seperti ladang gossip yang harus dibesar-besarkan. Meskipupun Jongin benci harus bekerja di bawah perintahnya, tapi ia mencoba berkerja seprofesional mungkin.

"Lima belas menit lagi, kita harus berisap-siap." Ingat Xiumin seraya menepuk bahu Kai untuk mengajaknya pergi.

Kai hanya mengangguk dan memilih tetap duduk ketika Xiumin segera melangkah untuk segera memasuki ruangan berita untuk mulai mengambil gambar. Namun Kai masih disini, masih bingung dengan kondisi yang tengah di alaminya. Apakah Kyungsoo baik-baik saja sekarang? Apa yang tengah dilakukannya?

Suara deirjng ponsel menyadarkannya. Kai langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan—dari Kyungsoo. Hebat, bahkan ia baru saja memikirkannnya dan Kyungsoo telah mengiriminya pesan.

' _Bisakah kau mengambil beberapa pakaianku di apartemen? Juga bayiku.. aku ingin dia disini.'_

Kai sedikit tersenyum. _Bayiku, manis sekali._ Kyungsoo ternyata kini mulai menganggap boneka itu layaknya bayinya sendiri. Mungkin boneka itu dapat sedikit menghilangkan kesedihan Kyungsoo sekarang.

* * *

Saat Kai datang ke apartemen Kyungsoo, ia menemukan pintu apartemen itu terbuka lebar. Awalnya Kai merasa cemas, takut bahwa Hyunsik kembali datang untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Namun kecemasan itu menghilang ketika ia menemukan seorang gadis berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahunan tengah mengemas beberapa pakaian ke dalam koper.

Gadis bernama Hwan itu adalah manager Kyungsoo. Ia menjelaskan bahwa Hwan telah diperintah oleh Kyungsoo untuk membantunya berkemas. Kai hanya mengangguk ketika Hwan meminta izin untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanya dan kembali merapikan beberapa pakaian Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Hwan juga telah tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Kyungsoo karena gadis itu terus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kai berulang kali dan Kai merasa tidak nyaman akan itu.

"Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, dia ada dalam pengawasanku sekarang. Itu bukan kesalahanmu karena tidak menemani Kyungsoo. Aku tahu, dia pergi atas kemauannya sendiri."

Hwan menunduk seolah ia merasa bersalah dengan yang terjadi kepada Kyungsoo namun Kai memilih diam. Meskipun ia sebenarnya tidak tahu apakah mungkin Kyungsoo memang datang atas kemauannya sendiri atau karena sebuah paksaan. Sampai saat ini ia belum tahu lebih jelas alasannya. Dan ia lebih memilih diam daripada bertanya kepada Kyungsoo dan membuat ia tersakiti.

Mengingat pesan Kyungsoo tadi sore, akhirnya ia ingat bahwa gadis itu menginginkan _bayinya._ Dengan langkah pelan Kai keluar dari kamar pakaian dan memilih untuk memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia ragu untuk masuk tetapi setidaknya ia telah mendapatkan izina dari Kyungsoo. Ia yakin itu, dan dugaannya benar, boneka itu berada disana. Layaknya bayi yang benar-benar diperhatikan Kyungsoo. Boneka itu tengah meringkuk dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Seolah boneka itu tengah tertidur dan menunggu ibunya untuk pulang dan menggendongnya.

Kai terduduk di sisi ranjang dan tersenyum melihat boneka itu. Dengan hati-hati ia mengambilnya dan mendudukkannya di atas pangukannnya. Pakaiannya telah berubah, tidak sama seperti awal ia memberinya. Kyungsoo telah menggantinya. Bahkan rambut coklat boneka itu yang awalnya terurai kini terikat dua. Lucu sekali.

Kai menatap lekat-lekat boneka itu. Megusap rambutnya beberapa kali. Kini ia merasa selayaknya seorang ayah. Tengah menggendong bayinya dan mengajaknya bermain. Kai mendekatkan boneka itu dan mendekapnya, menenggelamkannya pada dadanya. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar seluruh tubuhnya.

Kai membuka matanya dan hal yang pertama menyapanya adalah kegelapan. Namun kegelapan itu tidak ada artinya ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan kecil—seorang bayi. Kai menatap ke sekilingnya dan terkejut menemukan bayi yang tengah meliuk dalam gendongannya saat ini tengah menangis keras. Ia terkesiap. Ia segera mengerjapkan matanya memastikan apa yang dilihatnya adalah nyata, namun bayangan lain malah muncul. Ia melihat bayi lain—mungkin bayi yag sama—jauh lebih kecil dari yang di gendong sebelumnya. Bayi itu terlihat tenang dengan mata yang terpejam damai. Hatinya mencelos seketika dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba air matanya menetes begitu saja.

Kai mengangkat bayi itu sehingga sedikit mendekat ke wajahnya. Menelitinya lekat-lekat.

 _Matanya, bibirnya, wajahnya. Dia mirip seperti diriku. Putraku._

Entah perasaan apa, yang ia rasakan adalah keinginan untuk mengecup wajah mungil yang tengah terpejam itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia mendekatkan wajah bayi itu dengan wajahnya. Memberikan kecupan hangat pada hidung bayi itu sebelum ia kembali membuka matanya dan terkejut karena ia kembali melihat boneka—bukan bayinya.

 _Putraku?_

"Tuan," Kai terkesiap, ia langsung bangun dan menoleh ke arah suara dimana terdapat Hwan tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Semuanya sudah siap, kopernya bisa dibawa."

Dengan tergagap ia mengatakan terima kasih. Kai menyimpan boneka itu di balik tubuhnya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya tetapi entah kenapa perasaan ingin melindungi itu tiba-tiba muncul di dalam dirinya. Hwan hanya memberikan senyuman sebelum ia pamit untuk segera pergi dan menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang tidak bisa diikuti Kyungsoo.

Setelah pintu utama terdengar tertutup. Baru Kai kembali mengangkat boneka itu di depan tubuhnya, menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

"Putraku?" Bisiknya lagi dengan tatapan tidak mengerti melihat boneka bayi wanita itu.

* * *

Kai baru saja menyimpan koper yang dititipkan Hwan di sudut ruangan ketika Kyungsoo langsung meminta bayinya untuk kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Untuk beberapa saat Kai hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap boneka itu dalam-dalam. Ia masih belum mengerti kenapa ia begitu sangat merasakan kehadiran bayi itu dalam pangkuannya. Bukan hanya sebuah boneka, tetapi benar-benar sosok seorang bayi yang nampak kecil dan tampan, benar-benar nampak seperti dirinya.

"Kau tidak ingin memberikan bayiku?"

Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Kyungsoo telah merentangkan kedua lengannya. Kai hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya, menyembunyikan kebingungan saat ini. Ia bingung dan ia tidak tahu apa arti dari itu semua. Semuanya nampak tidak asing baginya tetapi Kai sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya. Kai berjalan dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Memberikan boneka bayi itu yang diterima dengan hati-hati oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggendongnya seolah itu memang benar-benar beyinya. Ia memeluknya, membelainya bahkan hingga menciumnya beberapa kali. Sedangkan Kai masih duduk disini, memerhatikannya dengan perasaan berdebar. Bahkan apa yang dilakaukan Kyungsoo saat ini sungguh nampak tak asing di matanya. Kai yakin ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat Kyungsoo benar-benar bersikap manis pada boneka itu, tapi sungguh, yang bisa dilihatnya saat ini bukanlah Kyungsoo seorang idol yang terkenal, ia jauh lebih terlihat seperti seorang ibu.

Hal-hal aneh itu kembali memutari pikirannya. Dari kehangatan tubuh bayi itu dalam dekapannya, suara tangisannya, tidur tenangnya hingga tetesan air matanya sendiri. Kai benar-benar berdebar hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu. Dan sikap Kyungsoo semakin memperjelas bahwa ini bukanlah kali pertama ia merasakan hal-hal aneh selama seminggu ini. Setelah mimpi itu, sekarang boneka ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kai?"

Kai terkesiap. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan setengah terkejut. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo memerhatikannya dengan tatapan yang begitu asing baginya. Kyungsoo terdiam dan matanya seolah menggambarkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat Kai jelaskan. Semuanya terasa asing tapi secara bersamaan terlihat sama. Namun entah apa itu.

"Apa aku telah menyulitkanmu?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, tidak, kau tidak menyulitkanku. Sungguh." Yakin Kai.

"Hanya saja, aku takut, karenaku kau terlibat dalam masalah."

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Ucap Kai.

Mereka terdiam untuk bbeerapa menit. Jatuh dalam keheningan yang begitu sangat canggung bagi mereka berdua. Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan boneka bayinya, sedangkan Kai masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap Kyungsoo. Ada hal aneh setiap ia menatap mata gadis itu, dan Kai tidak ingin terlihat bodoh di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kai." Bisik Kyungsoo memanggil. Dan Kai hanya berdehem untuk menjawabnya, tanpa berani sekali pun untuk menoleh menatapnya.

Hening cukup lama. Kyungsoo kembali membuka suaranya tetapi hal itu malah semakin membuat jantung Kai berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya—atau mungkin akan benar-benar meledak sekarang juga.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatku?"

Kai langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terdiam cukup lama tanpa tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan saat ini. Kyungsoo masih terdiam di tempatnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang baru ia sadari terlihat sendu. Ia seperti menunggu sebuah jawaban. Kai hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya kikuk.

"Aku akan membersihkan diriku dulu, kau bisa bersitirahat." Kai langsung bangun dan dengan buru-buru keluar meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo begitu saja. Bahkan hingga ia keluar, ia tidak berani menatap mata Kyungsoo seperti biasanya. Semua perasaan aneh ini membuatnya sesak dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan arti debaran jantungnya yang kian berdetak semakin cepat saja saat ini.

Ketika ia menutup pintu, ia dibingungkan dengan sikap ibunya yang tengah mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Kai memanggilnya dan tatapan ibunya berubah menjadi sayu. Ia menyimpan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya lalu mengajak Kai untuk pergi.

Kai tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kepada ibunya. Tetapi saat ibunya mulai mengajaknya untuk bicara ruangan kerja ayahnya, ia mulai was-was. Yakin bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi saat ini. Ruangan itu kosong, hanya ada dirinya dan ibunya saat ini. Setelah ibunya menutup pintu, barulah ia memberikan ponselnya kepada Kai yang diterimanya dengan perasaan bingung.

Sebuah artikel. Kai membaca judulnya namun seketika ia menegang. Ia menatap ibunya dan wajah ibunya kini berubah cemas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada Kyungsoo?" Bisiknya.

Kai tidak dapat mengatakan apapun selain kembali mengulang dan membaca judul artikel itu. Kai mulai membaca isi artikel itu hati-hati yang berisi tentang berita seorang Idol yang mendapatkan pelecehan oleh kekasihnya. Namun nama idol itu masih dirahasiakan dan semua itu malah mengarah kepada Kyungsoo. Jelas karena semua ciri yang ditunjukan dalam artikel itu lebih mendekati kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa semuanya menganggap itu Kyunsgoo? Apa itu benar Kai? Ya Tuhan.. Kai, jawab pertanyaanku!" Teriak ibunya yang begitu nampak panik.

Kai langsung mematung. Ia terdiam dan ia merasa dihempaskan karena tidak dapat menjaga kerahasaian ini. Hanya sekian orang yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepada Kyungsoo dan ia tidak tahu awalnya berita ini muncul.

Media online sepertinya mengeluarkan artikel baru lebih cepat dari biasanya. Berita lain dan tiba-tiba Kai menemukan namanya ikut muncul dalam berita itu. Dan demi Tuhan, Kai lupa akan kecerobohannya saat itu. Dengan keadaan setengah panik, ia menggedor setiap pintu yang ada di hotel itu dengan memanggil nama Kyungso terus menerus. Pasti semua orang yang mendengarnya pasti telah sadar bahwa Kyungsoo yang dicari adalah Kyungsoo idol itu dan Kai adalah pria yang tengah mencarinya. Karena kebodohannya sendiri, berita ini pasti muncul bersama kecurigaan penghuni hotel lain. Ia yakin itu. Rasanya ia ingin marah.

 _Hey! Kyungso disini korban dan mereka malah menghujatnya?_

Kai langsung memberikan ponsel itu kembali kepada ibunya.

"Kai, Kai.. dengarkan! Tunggu dulu! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Namun kai tidak mendengarkan itu. Semua berita ini tidak dapat diterimanya. Kai hendak ingin menelpon Xiumin untuk meminta bantuannya namun secara kebetulan pria itu telah lebih dulu menghubunginya.

"Halo, Hyung, bisa kau—"

"Sialan, kenapa kau baru mengangkat panggilanku huh? Aku telah menelponmu dan mungkin mengirim pesanmu hingga ribuan kali. Produser Shim menemukan rekamanku dan sekarang kaset itu ada di tangannya!" Teriaknya panik.

Jantung Kai berhenti berdetak, napasnya tiba-tiba menghilang begitus aja. Ia merasa tercekik dan ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika Xiumin segera menyuruhnya untuk segera datang ke kantor untuk menghalangi Produser Shim menayangkan bukti rekaman itu; bahwa Kyungsoo datang atas kemauannya sendiri dan bukan karena paksaan.

Xiumin terus mengatakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Semua itu terus terngiang di telinganya. "Jika rekaman itu berhasil ditayangkan. Semua orang akan menuduh Kyungsoo dan menyalahkan kecerobohannya sendiri karena menemui pria lain, dan kau akan terlihat seperti pria yang terlihat dikhianati tunanganmu sendiri!"

Kai bergehas merogoh kunci mobilnya dan berlari pergi. Ibunya masih berteriak meminta penjelasan namun yang bisa Kai katakan adalah sebuah ketidakpastian yang—apakah ia bisa menceritakannya atau tidak.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti!"

* * *

Selama di jalan Kai menemukan Xiumin telah menghubunginya hampir puluhan kali dan beberapa pesan yang mengingatkannya tentang rekaman yang telah berhasil didapatkan produser Shim. Bagaimana bisa? Andai saja ia lebih cepat mengangkatnya, semua ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Kai berlari begitu sangat kencang ketika ia tiba di kantor penyiaran. Kai berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, tidak memedulikan beberapa orang yang hampir saja ditabraknya. Tujuannya saat ini adalah menghindarkan produser Shim untuk menayangkan bukti rekaman itu.

Ketika ia tiba di studio. Ia menemukan Xiumin seolah tengah menunggunya. Pria itu langsung berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Berita itu akan ditanyangkan sekarang!" Panik Xiumin.

Dengan panik Kai langsung berlari menuju kedalam studio. Namun sayangnya. Ruangan yang membatasi antara ruangan redaksi dan ruangan penyiaran membuatnya tertahan di luar dan tidak bisa masuk untuk menghentikan prosesi syuting itu. Kai mencoba menggedor-gedor dinding kaca itu. Mencoba membuat orang-orang di dalamnya mendengar dan membiarkan ia untuk masuk. Namun sayangnya tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya—itu pasti.

"Hentikan berita itu! Bodoh! Buka ini pintu ini sekarang!" Orang-orang di sekitarnya bahkan hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan. Semua tim redaksi tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja hanya untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Kai rasanya ingin memecahkan kaca _sialan_ ini sekarang juga. Namun sebelum ia dapat memecahkan kaca itu. Siaran yang tengah dilakukan saat ini membuatnya mau tak mau menatap LCD Tv yang ada di sudut ruangan. Menampilkan pembawa berita yang kini tengah menayangkan berita terkini seputar kasus pelecahan yang terjadi pada seorang Idol; yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo. Kai merasa nyawanya telah menghilang begitu saja ketika rekaman itu muncul. Meskipun wajahnya di blur, semua orang tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo lah gadis yang ada dalam rekaman itu, s _ialan._ Kai hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Menutup mata dan telinganya rapat. Merasa gagal untuk melindungi Kyungsoo. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada dinding kaca dengan suara geraman tertahan.

Ketika berita itu selesai ditayangkan. Barulah pintu itu terbuka dan produser Shim muncul, keluar dari dalam ruangan. Dengan marah Kai langsung mendekat. Mencengkram erat-erat kerah pria itu. Tidak peduli bahwa posisi produser Shim jauh lebih senior daripada dirinya.

"Ini bukan acara gosip dan untuk apa kau memberitkan hal bodoh itu hah?!" Teriaknya marah.

Dengan acuh produser Shim melepaskan cengkraman Kai dari kerahnya. "Bukankah itu bagus, kau terselamatkan dari gadis yang telah mengkhianatimu?"

Kai menggeram. "Itu tidak benar! Dan apa yang diberitakan itu bukanlah faktanya!" Namun produser Shim malah terkekeh melihat kemerahan Kai seolah itu hanya sebuah candaan belaka. Kai yang tidak terima hampir saja melayangkan pukulannya kepada pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Namun gerakannya terhenti karena Xiumin telah lebih dulu menahannya.

Kai menepis lengannya dari Xiumin. Dengan marah ia melihat sekeliling, orag-orang kini tengah memerhatikanya. Dengan rasa marah yang membucah, Kai mengepalkan tangannya lalu memukulkannya pada meja kaca yang membuatnya seketika retak.

"Sialan!" Kai mengumpat dan kini ia menendang meja yang baru dipukulnya. Barang-barang yang ada di atas meja itu seketika berubah berantakan. Kai langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan penyiaran. Yang ia takutkan saat ini adalah Kyungsoo. Bagaimana jika ia tahu dan melihat semua berita ini? Kai tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika ia kembali membuat gadis itu menangis.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Terima kasih atas semua apresiasi temen-temen atas fic ini. Maaf atas keterlambatannya karena aku baru menyelesaikan UTS. Aku mengedit patas untuk chapter ini, jadi mohon maaf jika ada typo yang belum sempat aku perbaiki.

Terima kasih yang sudah follow, fav dan review. Seneng masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Dan yang bertanya kenapa bukan Sehun? Alasannya mungkin karena 'gak tega'. Udah spoilernya itu aja, pokoknya gak tega aja bikin Sehun terus tersakiti. *pisss*

Aku belum bisa menulis dengan sempurna tapi aku berusaha menulis sebaik mungkin untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. Panjang banget ya chap ini, dan masih ada chap terakhir yang lebih panjang dari ini. Semoga masih menunggu dan gak bosen dengan cerita ini.

Salam blossom~


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunrises**

* * *

Kai sudah bisa menebak sejak awal bagaimana reaksi keluarganya akan pemberitaan ini. Ketika ia tiba di rumahnya, satu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari neneknya adalah; "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan masalah ini kepadaku?"

Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat raut kemarahan sang nenek kepadanya. Ditambah lagi dengan tatapan khawatir yang ditunjukkan ibunya saat ini. Tetapi semua tatapan itu tidak dapat mengalahkan tatapan tajam yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Gadis itu berdiri, di ambang pintu ruangan antara ruangan tengah dengan koridor-menuju-kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo." Bisiknya terdengar lirih diikuti tatapan ibu beserta neneknya yang ikut melirik dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Sepertinya mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo telah berdiri di sana sejak kedatangannya. Mungkin gadis itu mengendap-endap keluar dan diam tanpa sepatah kata pun ikut menonton berita yang baru saja ditayangkan-terbukti dari televisinya yang masih membahas tentang kasus pelecehan yang di alami Kyungsoo.

Kai hendak mendekatinya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi namun sayangnya, Kyungsoo telah lebih dulu berbalik lantas berlari meninggalkan ruangan ini. Kai tidak ingin melepaskannya, ia berlari mengejar ketertinggalannya dan tepat saat Kyungsoo hendak menutup pintunya, Kai berhasil menahannya terlebih dulu.

"Akan kujelaskan semuanya."

"Kau membohongiku." Lirihnya dan suaranya berubah tercekat.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak membohongimu."

"Lalu apa? Kenapa mereka bisa tahu tentang berita ini, dan rekaman itu.. itu semua pekerjaanmu 'kan?"

"Tidak, itu tidak seperti yang-"

"Ternyata kau sama saja seperti mereka." Bisiknya dan Kai merasa ia telah kehilangan napasnya ketika melihat tetesan air mata Kyungsoo mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Kupikir kau bisa aku percaya, tapi kau mengambil kesempatan, tentang berita ini dan.. aku salah menilaimu."

Kai hanya bisa terdiam, ia mematung dan membisu mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Ia ingin bicara namun melihat air mata Kyungsoo yang terus menetes membuat ia tidak mampu untuk berkata. Kenyataan dimana Kyungsoo menangis karena dirinya benar-benar menyakiti hatinya. Kai menyesal dan tidak seharusnya Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini.

Kai selangkah mendekat namun Kyungsoo malah mengambil dua langkah mundur dari hadapannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar marah kepadanya.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku." Bisik Kai dengan suara memelas. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar dan Kai tidak sanggup untuk bisa melihat gadis itu menangis, lebih dari ini.

"Kupikir kau adalah orang yang tepat," Bisik Kyungso lirih. "Dan sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu."

Jantung Kai terasa berhenti berdetak, napasnya seketika terhenti dan ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mendingin saat itu juga. Kai menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan serius yang tidak dapat Kai tampik bahwa; Kyungsoo serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Tangan Kai terlepas begitu saja ketika Kyungsoo berhasil menutup rapat pintu kamarnya. Kai mematung dengan wajah setengah terkejut. Wajah Kyungsoo terus terlintas dalam pikirannya saat ini. Ekpresinya, bagaimana cara bicaranya, dan tangisannya. Hatinya begitu teramat sakit, bukan hanya itu-tetapi seluruh tubuhnya.

Kai mengerang ketika tiba-tiba rasa sakit menderanya. Seperti terdapat sebuah beban besar menimpa belakang kepalanya. Dan Kai tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit itu selain mencengkram belakang kepalanya kuat-kuat, membuat ia jatuh berlutut dengan tangan lain menahan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Kai memejamkan matanya rapat, tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Begitu sangat sakit dan rasanya kepalanya akan segera pecah saat itu juga.

Tiba-tiba helaan napasnya berubah cepat dan berubah memburu setiap detiknya. Rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan keringat yang hampir membasahi keningnya. Kai membuka matanya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa rasa sakit itu bukanlah hal yang perlu ia takuti. Namun ketika ia mendongak untuk segera bangkit dari jatuhnya. Kai terkesiap mendapati dimana ia sekarang.

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian tradisionalnya tengah berdiri cukup jauh di hadapannya. Pakaian itu berwarna merah menyala, sangat mencolok namun tetap indah dipadukan dengan warna keemasan dari kain lainnya. Gadis itu menunduk tetapi Kai dapat merasakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar penuh antisipasi. Ia menunggu untuk beberapa saat, mencoba melihat wajah gadis itu lebih jelas.

Kai hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari setengah menit untuk tahu siapa gadis di depannya. Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan pakaian dan mahkota indah yang dikenakannya. Kai tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya ketika ia melihat secara langsung bagaimana kecantikan Kyungsoo di matanya. Namun senyuman itu menghilang secepat bagaimana senyuman itu datang. Kai mendapati raut tidak menyenangkan yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo. Raut kesedihan, raut keputusasaan, raut kebencian. Dan gadis itu meneteskan air matanya tanpa Kai tahu bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang mendapati tangisan itu.

Hatinya tiba-tiba mencelos saat itu juga. Sekitar satu detik ia merasakan jatuh cinta teramat mendalam kepada pengantin yang ada di hadapannya, namun satu detik itu juga ia merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung ia telah membuat gadis itu menangis. Entah kenapa perasaan itu tiba-tiba muncul di dalam hatinya dan Kai tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain terpaku dan mencoba sediam mungkin untuk menunjukkan kegundahannya.

Ada yang aneh dengan semua ini, Kai menekankan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Akan tetapi tanah yang ia pijaki, matahari yang menyengat saat ini, semua ini terlalu nyata untuk bisa dianggap sebuah mimpi belaka. Kai memejamkan matanya, mencoba membangunkan dirinya sendiri dari tidurnya. _Bangunlah.. Kai, kau harus bangun._

Suara asing membangunkannya dan seketika membuat Kai membuka matanya. Tetapi ia tidak benar-benar bangun, ia berada di ruangan lain dan masih, bersama dengan sosok Kyungsoo yang kini duduk dengan tak nyaman di sampingnya.

Kai menatapnya dengan wajah terpaku sekaligus takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Rasanya Kai ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena terus memimpikan Kyungsoo hingga ia tidak bisa bangun dari tidurnya. Kai bahkan tidak yakin apakah ia telah hidup atau bahkan mati saat ini. Melihat gadis itu yang seolah tak nyaman dengan apa yang dipakainya. Entah dorongan darimana akhirnya Kai memilih untuk mendekat dan berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. Meski ragu, ia mendekatkan tangannya dan menyentuh rambut itu untuk melepaskan ikatannya.

"Tuan, apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?" Tanyanya terdengar gugup. Gadis itu terkesiap tetapi anehnya Kai sama sekali tidak menghindar dari apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini.

"Hanya melepaskan ikatanmu. Jika tidak segera dilepaskan, itu akan sakit." Jawab Kai dengan santai. Ia melepaskan ikatan-ikatan yang menyakiti Kyungsoo lantas ketika semua itu terlepas, gadis itu menarik kepangan rambutnya ke depan.

Kai memilih menjauhkan dirinya dan duduk dengan tenang kembali. Meski ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia menatap Kyungsoo sekilas dan memerhatikannya yang terus terdiam tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Kau bisa istirahat jika kau mau."

"Bagaimana dengan tuan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu ketika kita tengah berdua, panggil saja aku Jongin."

 _Jongin, Kim Jongin_. Napasnya seketika terasa sesak dengan apa yang telah ia katakan. Kai langsung melirik Kyungsoo dan lagi-lagi menemukan gadis itu yang mendunduk dan terdiam tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuknya. Lebih meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Kai memerhatikan Kyungsoo lebih lekat lagi dan seketika ingatan itu kembali begitu sangat cepat seperti sebuah angin yang membawa seluruh tubuhnya untuk kembali terhisap ke dalam masa lalu. Kyungsoo-nya, _Kyungsoo istrinya._

Kai, tidak, dia adalah Jongin. Dan ia ingat semuanya.

Kai mengingat semuanya bahwa semua ini bukanlah sebuah ilusi belaka. Bukanlah sebuah mimpi yang terus menghantuinya sepanjang malam. Semua ini benar-benar terjadi pada dirinya dan ketika ia sadar bahwa kisah yang selama ini sang nenek ceritakan tentang si pengadil dan istrinya itu. Semua cerita itu berhubungan dengan dirinya di masa lalu dan dialah sang pengadil itu.

Perasaan itu kembali muncul kepada Kyungsoo. Perasaan cinta yang teramat dalam dan merindu akan sosoknya yang selama ini ia kagumi. Ingatan itu datang dan Kai tahu bagaimana cara mereka bertemu pertama kali pada upacara pernikahan itu-mereka berdua sangat kaku. Menurut tradisi, mereka tidak dijinkan untuk bertemu sebelum prosesi pernikahan, dilarang untuk mengepresikan perasaan cinta mereka secara terbuka dan hanya memendamnya di dalam hati. Namun Kai melewati batas itu, ia telah menjatuhkan hatinya kepada sosok Kyungsoo yang saat itu tidak menyukainya-hanya untuk kali ini saja.

Tanpa sadar air matanya terjatuh dan perasaan ingin menyentuh pipi gadis itu akan rasa rindu yang menyelimutinya membuat Kai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan lagi, lubang hitam itu kembali datang membuatnya terhisap dan seketika tersentak. Ia bangun dengan napas terengah dan menatap ruangan gelap yang dapat ditangkap oleh retina matanya; ia telah kembali di rumahnya.

Semuanya kembali pada dunianya tetapi bukan berarti kejadian itu bukanlah mimpinya, melainkan masa lalunya. Potongan masa lalunya dengan Kyungsoo yang ia tahu, tidak pernah berakhir dengan semestinya yang diinginkan.

Kai tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri lagi.

Kai langsung bangun ketika ia sadar bahwa ia jatuh tertidur di depan kamar Kyungsoo. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan dari jendela terujung, samar-samar sebuah cahaya mulai masuk menerangi koridor ruangan ini. Kai menatap jam tangannya dan hari mulai menjelang pagi.

Tekadnya telah kembali, ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo tersakiti sedikit pun. Seperti janjinya, ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekati atau berani menyentuh kyungsoonya. Ia akan maju dan berdiri di barisan terdepan untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Karena satu hal yang ia sadari saat ini; bahwa ia mencintai Kyungsoo dan ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya.

Kai beranjak dari tempatnya. Tidak memerdulikan penampilannya dan berlari untuk segera pergi keluar. Ia akan mengatasi semua pemberitaan bohong ini dan memastikan bahwa image Kyungsoo tidak memburuk hanya karena pria bernama Hyunsik itu.

* * *

Kai berjalan setengah tergesa memasuki ruangan penyiaran. Ia mendapati beberapa orang yang menatapnya bingung atau mungkin membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo-ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang itu; apakah mereka akan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo hanya memanfaatkannya, Kyungsoo mengkhianatinya dan hal-hal buruk lainnya, mereka tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Kyungsoo. Hanya dia yang tahu dan hanya dia yang dapat membantu menyelasaikan masalah ini. Yang jelas, ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo tersakiti oleh siapa pun.

"Siapa yang membawakan _headline news_ pagi ini?" Tanya Kai kepada seorang sutrada yang baru saja berniat untuk menyapanya. Kai tidak memiliki waktu untuk berbasa-basi karena saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah meluruskan masalah yang terjadi kepada Kyungsoo.

Kai melangkah menuju studio penyiaran yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk segera mulai melakukan proses pengambilan gambar.

"Kim Joonmyeon, jadwalnya adalah pagi ini dan dia-"

"Katakan kepadanya aku akan mengambil waktu untuk membawakan _headline news_ pagi ini. Dia bisa pindah ke jadwal _prime time_." Potong Kai seraya merapikan jas yang baru ia kenakan. Terdengar suara tercekat dari Sutrada Choi yang mengikutinya namun Kai tidak memerdulikan itu selain mengambil script yang akan ia beritakan pagi ini.

Kai membaca sekilas berita tentang kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi di Busan. Kai bahkan tidak tahu tentang kejadian ini, lagipula bukan berita ini yang akan ia beritakan sekarang.

Ia mengembalikan script itu kepada Sutradara Choi. "Jadikan kasus Kyungsoo menjadi berita utama pagi ini." Ucap Kai penuh keyakinan.

"Apa?" Sutradara Choi mematung dan Kai tidak memedulikan wajah keterkejutannya. Kai tahu, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk mengubah semua rencana pemberitaan yang akan ditayangkan. Namun untuk kali ini saja, ia ingin bekerja atas keinginannya sendiri dan bukan karena sebuah paksaan atau tuntutan untuk mengejar rating tinggi. "Apa kau yakin dengan yang telah kau katakan?" Tanya sutradara Choi lagi.

Kai melangkah dengan pasti menuju tempat utama dan duduk dengan tenang di hadapan kamera. Ia menatap Sutradara Choi dan memberikan wajah memelas yang sama sekali bukanlah gayanya. "Hanya untuk kali ini dan biarkan aku meluruskan semuanya."

"Produser Shim tidak akan menyukai ini."

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang aku beritakan," Ucapnya dengan tenang. "Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika aku didepak dari tim produksi ini, publik harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan mendengar dari apa yang dikatakan orang lain."

Sutrada Choi hanya memberikan desahan parau sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk dan meminta kepada tim lain untuk segera menyunting ulang pemberitaan yang akan disiarkan. Kejadian kecelakaan itu dihilangkan dalam pemberitaan _headline news_ dan dengan cepat digantikan kembali oleh pemberitaan tentang kasus pelecehan yang tejadi kepada Kyungsoo, meski tetap menggunakan Script yang sama-seperti yang diberitakan kemarin malam.

Kai meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dilakukanya adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ia harus mengatakan semuanya atau Kyungsoo akan semakin tersudutkan dalam masalah ini. Sutradara Choi mulai menghitung mundur untuk mengarahkan. Kai menghela napasnya perlahan dan mulai mengatur ketenangannya saat ini ketika kamera mulai hidup dan merekam dirinya untuk mulai membawakan berita.

Kai masih bisa mengontrol ketegangannya saat ini, ketika ia kembali melihat tayangan tentang video eklusif yang didapatkan saluran tv tempat ia bekerja. Kai tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, namun ia sebisa mungkin mengatur emosinya agar tidak tampak meledak-ledak akan pemberitaan ini.

Barulah ketika rekaman itu berhenti ditayangkan, kamera kembali merekam dirinya. Kai menatap sesaat script yang harus ia bacakan; sebuah kebohongan yang paling ia benci dan ia mulai menghapus semua kalimat-kalimat itu dan mulai menggantinya dengan kata-katanya yang terucap langsung di bibirnya. Ungkapan kebenaran yang seharusnya ia katakan sejak awal.

"Banyak spekulasi yang muncul tentang pemberitaan ini, dan nama Kyungsoo berada dalam masalah ini. Saya tidak akan menyangkalnya, karena itu benar. Gadis itu adalah Kyungsoo." Kai menghela napasnya perlahan dan melihat raut kegugupan yang ditunjukkan Sutradara Choi, tapi ia tetap mencoba mengontrol emosinya saat ini. "Banyak sekali pihak-pihak yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo bersalah karena kecerobohannya sendiri dengan datang seorang diri layaknya dia datang atas kemauannya sendiri. Tapi itu belum terbukti benar, tidak ada yang boleh memberikan spekulasi seperti itu sebelum anda tahu kebenarannya."

"Saya ada di lokasi saat itu dan saya tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo berada di tempat yang sama. Dan Jika banyak yang menganggap bahwa Kyungsoo memang datang atas kemauannya sendiri. Aku akan mengatakan bahwa semua itu tidak benar. Saya tidak akan mengatakan secara rincinya tetapi saya akan bertanya; apakah ada seorang wanita yang mau dan diperlakukan seburuk itu oleh seorang pria?"

Kini Kai melupakan tata bahasanya yang selalu ia buat sesederhana dan sesopan mungkin agar dapat dimengerti. Tetapi untuk kali ini, semua kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya. Meluapkan apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hatinya karena ia ingin membuat mereka tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Kyungsoo sebenarnya.

"Selain itu, banyak juga pihak yang ikut membawa nama saya akan masalah ini. Jujur, saya merasa tidak nyaman akan semua pemberitaan ini. Tetapi saya lebih tidak nyaman bahwa Kyungsoo terus disudutkan dalam masalah ini. Dia adalah korban dan dia tidak pantas untuk menerima kebencian dari publik."

"Saya tidak akan mengatakan kebenaran yang saya ketahui. Sebelumnya saya tidak akan memperpanjang masalah ini karena Kyungsoo yang meminta saya untuk diam. Tetapi karena adanya pihak-pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan memperburuk keadaan ini, saya akan membuka suara saya pada pihak berwajib."

Kai dapat merlihat Produser Shim yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan dengan tatapan tajammya. Tetapi Kai masih tak gentar ketika Produser Shim mulai memaksa tim lainnya untuk segera mengakhiri berita ini. Masih ada yang harus ia katakan dan orang-orang harus tahu siapa yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini.

"Dan saya akan memberikan peringatan kepada Tuan yang telah membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini, Hyunsik." Tekannya perlahan. Ia menatap kamera bersungguh-sugguh, matanya bersinar layaknya nyala api yang siap membakar apa pun yang tengah di tatapnya saat ini. "Tindakkan anda adalah bukti bahwa anda adalah seorang pengecut, dan saya berjanji tidak akan membiarkan anda menyentuh Kyungsoo sedikit pun. Saya akan menangkap anda dengan tangan saya sendiri dan ingat baik-baik, semua ini bukan sebuah gertakkan belaka." Tekannya penuh keyakinan dan saat itulah kamera utama berhasil dimatikan. Kai baru bisa menghela napasnya lega karena telah berhasil mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Kai sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan. Dan ia tidak peduli bahwa pernyataannya ini akan memunculkan opini publik yang lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Tapi saat ini, Kai yang akan berdiri di depan untuk melindungi Kyungsoo. Dan ia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia berani melakukan apapun asalkan Kyungsoo _nya_ tidak tersakiti lagi, termasuk oleh dirinya.

"Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan?! Jika kau membutuhkan jumpa pers, bukan disini tempatnya!" Teriak Produser Shim marah, namun Kai mengabaikannya dengan melepas dua kancing kerahnya kasar. Ia lantas berjalan melewati Priduser Shim begitu saja. Tugasnya di sini sudah selesai dan kini saatnya ia untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dari orang-orang yang ingin menyakitinya, termasuk itu adalah Hyunsik.

* * *

Pernyataan dirinya pagi tadi begitu cepat tersebar dan menjadi bahan berita utama. Dan ini adalah kali pertama ia menjadi bahan perbincangan oleh orang-orang-yang Kai yakini-haus akan gosip dan berita picisan untuk menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka. Selama diperjalanan, Kai hanya bisa diam tanpa berniat sekali pun untuk melihat perkembangan kabar terbaru apakah pernyataannya ini menuai banyak komentar positif atau justru malah sebaliknya. Kai bahkan mematikan radio di mobilnya. Memilih menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah keheningan yang seakan membunuhnya.

Apa kabar Kyungsoo saat ini?

Kai bahkan memacu mobilnya lebih kencang lagi ketika ia memikirkan gadis itu. Harapannya saat ini bahwa gadis itu bisa memaafkan semua yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Kai tidak ingin gadis itu tersakiti dan ia tidak ingin lagi melihat gadis itu menangis. Air matanya terlalu berharga untuk menetes dan Kai begitu sangat merindukan senyuman Kyungsoo. Kapan kiranya Kyungsoo akan tersenyum, sama seperti pertemuan mereka di kafe itu. Sama seperti saat dimana Kyungsoo mengucapkan ungkapan cintanya sebelum kepergiannya. Kapan?

Kai tidak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri ketika mengingat kembali semua kenangan masa lalunya. Semuanya menjadi kenyataan dan ia yakin, Kai terlahir kembali untuk bisa hidup bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah cinta sejatinya dan selamanya ia tidak akan melepaskan gadis itu kembali.

Betapa bodohnya ketika ia ingat bagaimana Kyungsoo bertanya kepadanya malam itu; kenapa ia tidak dapat melihat Kyungsoo?

Kai memang tidak memiliki jawaban yang cukup meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Tetapi kini ia tahu, ia bahkan tidak berani menatap Kyungsoo hanya karena ia takut jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu terlalu dalam-ia takut bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan menerimanya dan menghindar darinya. Sekarang ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal itu, ia akan menatap Kyungsoo. Benar-benar menatapnya dan secepatnya ia akan mengatakan betapa ia mencintai gadis itu lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Setibanya ia di rumah. Kai dapat menemukan ayahnya tengah duduk setengah resah di ruang tamu. Kai terkejut dengan kepulangan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba, tapi ia tahu, kepulangannya tidak lain adalah karena masalah yang tengah menimpa Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Jelaskan kepadaku, selagi aku masih bisa berpikir saat ini, Kai. Sungguh.. bahkan kau tidak mengatakan hal ini kepadaku?" Ucap ayahnya sedikit mendesis tapi ia tahu, terdapat suara kekhawatiran yang disembunyikan dari ucapannya.

"Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuat semua khawatir tentang keadaannya." Jawab Kai lirih.

"Demi Tuhan, Tuan Do menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo dan aku bahkan baru tahu bahwa Kyungsoo telah menginap di rumah ini selama dua hari."

"Aku akan mengabari Tuan Do Si Han segera."

"Tidak, dia baru saja ke sini mengunjungi Kyungsoo."

"Lalu?" Tanya Kai mulai merasa waswas.

"Kyungsoo mau menemuinya, hanya kakeknya. Tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apa pun."

Kai langsung terdiam, Kyungsoo bahkan masih tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya. Jujur saja, Kai sendiri belum dapat mengerti; kenapa Kyungsoo bisa berada di hotel itu, sendirian dan tanpa pengawalan siapapun. Perasaan tak suka itu tiba-tiba muncul tetapi segera berganti dengan ingatan bagaimana gadis itu menangis, nampak syok akan apa yang dialaminya. Jelas itu bukanlah Kyungsoo, gadis itu di jebak dan kemungkinan-Kyungsoo berada di bawah ancaman. Kai tidak ingin mengambil pendapatnya itu karena semua itu jauh dari kebenaran sebelum ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Kyungsoo. Selagi ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu Kyungsoo-mungkin dia mau menceritakan tentang kejadian sebenarnya.

"Aku akan mengurus kasus ini dan mencari pelaku sebenarnya." Geram sang ayah, jelas. Bahkan ayahnya marah dengan apa yang telah menimpa Kyungsoo. Ayahnya menyanyangi Kyungsoo dan Kai tahu ayahnya akan melakukan apa pun demi putri sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak, ayah tidak perlu melakukan itu." Jawab Kai mencoba menenangkan ayahnya. Sang ayah menatapnya dan Kai memberikan sebuah tatapan penuh kepercayan. "Aku akan mengatasinya sendiri, karena pelakunya, telah aku ketahui. Ayah bisa melihat internet sekarang juga." Ucap Kai. Ia telah mengatakan nama Hyunsik dalam siarannya dan ia tahu, bahwa sekarang pria itu tidak dapat menghindar dari apapun. "Dan mungkin kepolisian juga mulai mencari pelakunya." Lanjut Kai yakin.

Sang ayah hanya menangguk menerima jawaban dari putranya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai kembali merasa cemas dengan keadaan gadis itu.

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Masih mengurung diri dan sama sekali tidak ingin keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya." Jawab ayahnya.

Kai menghela napasnya perlahan. Kyungsoo pasti tengah terpuruk saat ini dan ia tidak ingin gadis itu terus mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Hatinya terasa sakit dan ia tidak ingin terus-menerus menyimpan kesalahan besar atas ketidak berdayaannya yang tidak mampu menghentikan apa yang telah terjadi kepada Kyungsoo menyebar di publik.

* * *

Kai terus menunggu hingga ia mulai tak yakin apakah ia akan terus berdiri disini seperti orang bodoh atau malah menghancurkan pintu sialan yang telah menghalangi jalannya untuk bisa melihat Kyungsoo. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kai mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo namun tetap tidak ada jawaban yang dapat menenangkannya selain jawaban; "Aku tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun."

Setidaknya Kai merasa lega bahwa Kyungsoo tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk di dalam sana. Hanya saja tetap perasaan khawatinya tidak akan semudah itu menghilang.

Kai langsung menyandarkan dahinya pada pintu itu. Menutup matanya dan mencoba berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini agar Kyungsoo mau bertemu dengannya. Selain jawaban meminta ia pergi, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak sekali pun menjawab pertanyaan yang lainnya.

"Kyungsoo kau mendengarkanku 'kan?"

Hening. Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Jongin menghela napasnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya ia berani membuka suaranya kembali.

"Aku tahu kau marah kepadaku, aku tahu dan aku bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga rahasiamu, tapi sungguh.. aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan semua ini, tapi aku sedang berusaha."

Kai menunggu, berharap Kyungsoo akan menanggapi ucapannya tetapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban yang dapat menenangkan hatinya saat ini.

"Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk meluruskan pemberitaan itu, aku bahkan tidak peduli kepada diriku sendiri. Aku lebih memerdulikanmu," bisik Kai. "Ini bukan tentang tanggung jawab, bukan karena aku merasa harus menepati janjiku, ini semua karena perasaanku. Aku ingin selalu membuatmu aman."

"Aku tidak peduli kepada diriku sendiri saat ini, tentang pemberitaan itu.. sungguh, aku akan membayar sebisaku untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jadi ijinkan aku untuk masuk dan bicara denganmu. Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan semua ini." Suara memohon Kai mulai keluar dan entah kenapa rasanya semakin tercekat saja.

Pintu yang saat ini ada di depannya sama sekali tidak terbuka. Kyungsoo bahkan mengabaikan ucapannya. Haruskah ia mengatakannya? Apakah Kyungsoo tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya? Apakah Kyungsoo akan mengingatnya? Jongin mengepalkan kedua lengannya dan menyimpannya tepat pada pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau mendengarkanku? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Bicaralah meskipun itu hanya satu kata, lalu aku akan pergi dengan perasaan tenang." Tetap tidak ada suaranya dan air matanya tidak bisa lagi ditahan saat ini. "Aku Kim Jonginmu, Kyungsoo.. Jonginmu.. dan aku, aku-mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan melihatmu selamanya, jadi bukalah pintumu dan biarkan aku menatapmu." Suaranya berubah menjadi sebuah keputusasaan. Tetapi Kai sudah tahu sejak awal, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bereaksi dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Kai menyerah. Hanya untuk hari ini, tetapi hari-hari lainnya. Ia tidak akan mundur. Ia akan terus melangkah maju hingga Kyungsoo mau bicara dengannya. Karena saat ini bukan Kai yang akan menjaga Kyungsoo melainkan Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin yang akan selalu melihatnya, melindunginya dan memberikan banyak cinta untuk Kyungsoo-istrinya.

* * *

Kai merasa ia hampir gila ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya terus saja berdering tiada henti. Menelponnya secara bergantian dengan nomor yang berbeda setiap menitnya. Tidak ingin terganggu dengan ponselnya sendiri, Kai lebih memilih mengacuhkannya dan membiarkan ponsel itu berdering terus menerus tanpa tahu bahwa si pemilik ponsel itu tengah dalam kondisi setengah putus asa.

Beberapa dukungan telah muncul bagi Kyungsoo dan Kai melanjutkan rencananya untuk melaporkan kasus yang dialami Kyungsoo kepada pihak berwajib. Polisi masih sedang memburu pelaku namun meskipun begitu, kepolisian masih meminta Kai agar korban datang memberikan kesaksian. Ia tidak tahu jawaban yang tepat untuk diberikan kepada pihak kepolisian-karena sudah sangat jelas, ia sendiri sulit untuk bicara kepada Kyungsoo-tetapi rencananya akan tetap seperti itu; membiarkan Kyungsoo tetap diam dan bersembunyi di rumah ini. Sedikit pun, Kai tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan.

Pekerjaannya pun masih bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Ia masih mengisi program _prime time_ , meskipun hubungannya dengan produser Shim masih memburuk. Tetapi Kai tidak memerdulikan itu. Ia masih mencoba bersikap seprofessional mungkin agar semua masalah pribadinya tidak ikut campur dengan pekerjaannya. Berita tentang kasus Kyungsoo mulai mereda dan itu sedikit menenangkan Kai.

Dan hari ini di kediamannya sendiri, ketika Kai tengah mencoba mempelajari beberapa kasus yang tengah hangat dibicarakan publik; yang akan diberitakannya. sepasang kaki yang ada di depannya menarik perhatian Kai untuk mendongak dan Kai terkejut menemukan Kyungsoo telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah sendu.

"Apa aku tidak mengganggumu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

Kai langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menyimpan semua kertas yang sedari ia pegang jatuh begitu saja di atas meja. Ia tiba-tiba merasa kikuk. Setelah beberapa hari ia tidak melihat Kyungsoo, kini gadis itu datang sendiri menemuinya. Dan itu benar-benar atas kemauanya sendiri.

"Ya, maksudku-tidak. Kau tidak menggangguku," Kai mencoba menahan perasaannya yang begitu menggebu-gebu. Mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin seperti biasanya. "Ada apa?" Lanjut Kai.

"Aku telah melihat siaranmu beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Siaranku?"

"Tentang diriku," bisik Kyungsoo parau. Kai langsung terdiam ketika melihat raut kegelisahan dari wajah Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan saat ini, tetapi kenapa kau begitu baik kepadaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo menuntut.

"Itu.. Aku hanya ingin membantumu." Jawab Kai seadanya dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri atas jawabannya yang terkesan sangat acuh. Ia menemukan raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah seketika dan wajahnya kembali menekuk seperti semula.

"Sepertinya aku telah begitu banyak membuatmu sulit."

"Tidak, apa yang kau maksud? Tidak, aku disini hanya ingin melindungimu."

"Kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku datang ke kepolisisan dan mengutaran kejadian sebenarnya."

"Tidak!" Potong Kai cepat membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap. "Jika itu yang kau mau, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi keluar begitu saja. Kau harus tetap disini dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalahmu."

"Tidak Kai, kau telah melakukannya terlalu banyak."

"Aku tidak peduli meski itu akan menghancurkan diriku sendiri."

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam dan ia kembali menunduk tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kai tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Karena semua yang ada pada Kungsoo membuatnya semakin merindukan gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoonya, istrinya.. apakah Kyungsoo tahu bahwa pria yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Jongin.

"Kai, aku sudah sangat keterlaluan kepadamu." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar, ia menangis dan semua itu mampu membuat pertahanan Kai runtuh saat itu juga.

Kai langsung mendekat dan meraih tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. menenangkan gadis itu dengan mengusap rambutnya lembut. Ia tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini. Ia seperti gadis kecil-sendirian, kesepian dan rapuh. Kai ada di sini untuk menjaganya dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo kembali menangis seperti ini.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Kyungsoo, jangan menangis lagi."

Namun bukannya Kyungsoo menghentikkan tangisannya, gadis itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kai. Meski Kai merasakan jantungnya berdebar setiap Kyungsoo mengepalkan lengannya di antara pinggang Kai. Ia mencoba mengontrol semua debaran itu dan lebih memilih untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo, memberinya perlindungan dibandingkan memberi kesempatan bagi perasaannya untuk mengungkapkan rasa cintanya. Bagi Kai, ini sudah sangat cukup bagi dirinya untuk menunjukkan perasaan cintanya terhadap Kyungsoo.

Setidaknya Kyungsoo telah memaafkkannya dan mau menemuinya kembali.

* * *

Semuanya terasa menjadi lebih mudah. Kyungsoo tidak menutup dirinya seperti dulu, hanya saja ia masih tidak ingin menceritkan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dengan Hyunsik. Kai pernah sekali memaksa Kyungsoo untuk mencerikanya, dan itu adalah kali pertama dan kali terakhirnya meminta Kyungsoo penjelasan. Kai tidak bisa menyiksa dirinya sendiri untuk melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Kai merasa selama ini ia tidak memiliki kelemahan apapun, tetapi ternyata semua dugaannya itu salah. Kelemahannya ada pada Kyungsoo.

Kai berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memerdulikan komentar orang lain yang terkadang menyindirnya yang masih memertahnakan hubungan dengan Kyungsoo. _Toh,_ mereka tidak memahami Kyungsoo sepaham dirinya. Kai menulikan semua komentar buruk dan lebih menganggapnya bagai angin lalu saja. Berita itu sudah mereda dan tidak lagi banyak diperbincangkan di statsiun tv. Terkecuali Hyunsik-pria itu menghilang entah kemana dan masih belum ditemukan keberadaannya hingga saat ini.

Kai baru saja memasuki studio penyiaran ketika ponselnya berdering. Kai langsung merogoh ponsel yang ada di dalam sakunya, dan menemukan nama Kyungsoo disana. Kyungsoo menelponnya, tidak biasanya karena gadis itu terbiasa mengirimkan pesan singkat dibandingkan menelponnya.

Dengan semangat Kai mengangkatnya, berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan mendengarkan suara gadis itu yang mengalun pelan.

 _"Kau sudah sampai?"_ Tanyanya lirih.

"Ya, aku sudah sampai, hanya hitungan menit untuk _on air_."

" _Syukurlah._ " Desahnya terdengar lega. Kai mengernyit dan tidak mengerti dengan ungkapan lega yang disampaikan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Hei, aku akan baik-baik saja. Sebelum aku pergi apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kai diselingi tawanya.

" _Bukan itu, maksudku.. ya aku hanya khawatir saja_."

"Mengkhwatirkanku?"

" _Ya._ " Jawab Kyungsooo singkat membuat Kai terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Sebelum ia sempat merespon ucapan Kyungsoo gadis itu telah kembali bicara. " _Hati-hatilah saat pulang nanti._ "

Kai ingin sekali bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba begitu sangat menkhawatirkannya, tetapi Kai mengurungkan niat itu selain menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah ucapan menenangkan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku seperti itu."

" _Segeralah pulang setelah semua pekerjaanmu selesai._ "

"Apa ada masalah?"

 _"Tidak.. tidak ada masalah sama sekali._ "

"Kyungsoo? Sebenarnya ada apa-"

" _Aku hanya ingin kau segera kembali dan menemaniku lagi_." Potong Kyungsoo cepat. Kai terdiam untuk beberapa saat, entah ia harus senang atau sebaliknya merasa heran yang jelas tidak biasanya Kyungsoo mengatakan hal seperti ini. " _Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau pulang_."

"Baiklah," Kai akhirnya mengalah. "Aku akan segera pulang secepatnya."

" _Jaga dirimu baik-baik_." Sahut Kyungsoo. Belum sempat Kai menjawabnya, Kyungsoo telah menutup panggilannya.

Kai hanya diam dan menatap ponselnya sendiri. Kai merasakan ada hal yang tengah disembunyikan Kyungsoo saat ini. Dan entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tidak enak. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi tetapi Kai tidak bisa menebak apa itu. Kai menghela napasnya perlahan. Mungkin Kyungsoo hanya merasa kesepian, atau memang Kyungsoo benar-benar berharap Kai ada di sisinya?

Entahlah, mungkin ia memang harus pulang cepat setelah siaran ini berakhir.

Kai memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku celanannya. Ia melihat Sutradara Choi telah memerintahkannya untuk segera bersiap di tempat karena syuting akan segera dilaksanakan. Menghilangkan rasa kekhawatiran dan kebingungannya, akhirnya Kai memilih berjalan ke set utama, dan mengambil duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

Seluruh kamera telah siap digunakan, hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan mundur dari Sutrada Choi untuk memulai siaran. Lampu utama dinyalakan dan semua pintu sudah ditutp rapat, menghindarkan beberapa gangguan dari ruangan redaksi.

Ketika hitungan terakhir diucapkan barulah Kai bisa kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Mencoba melupakan apapun yang tengah menggelayuti pikirannya saat ini. Semua berjalan lancar untuk satu jam pertama hingga suara ledakan keras membuat seisi ruangan hening seketika sebelum berubah menjadi pekikan dan jeritan ketakutan.

Kai masih belum dapat berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selain memerhatikan pintu kaca yang membantasi antara studio penyiaran dengan ruangan redaksi telah pecah dan memberikan ruang masuk yang begitu sangat besar. Orang-orang berlarian ketakutan dan kepanikan membuatnya terlihat semakin kacau saja. Kai meyakini bahwa suara keras itu bukanlah sebuah ledakan tidak disengaja, melainkan ada seseorang yang sengaja menghancurkan pintu itu.

Kai langsung bangkit dari duduknya untuk menemukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun ia seketika membeku melihat sosok pria yang telah berdiri di ambang jendela yang telah terpecah. Matanya memicing tajam dengan senjata api yang menodong ke arahnya. Bukannya takut, Kai malah membalas tatapan itu tak kalah tajam penuh kebencian. Akhirnya, setelah lama menunggu dan mencarinya Pria itu muncul dengan sendiri, berani mengancamnya dengan cara sepengecut itu. Dan Kai berjanji, ia tidak akan membiarkan pria bernama Hyunsik itu melakukan apapun sesuka dia; terlebih itu kepada Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kai menatap sekeliling memastikan apakah siaran yang tengah ia lakukan sudah berhenti ditayangkan. Satu kecemasannya bukan karena ia takut bahwa ia akan kalah dalam ancaman Hyunsik. Tetapi ia takut bahwa kemungkinan Kyungsoo akan melihatnya.

Ketika ia melihat sosok Produser Shim yang berdiri di luar ruangan dengan tatapan cemas, Kai yakin bahwa siaran berita ini sudah berhenti ditayangkan.

Tidak ada yang berani masuk bahkan menghalangi Hyunsik yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Jika ada seseorang yang menghalanginya, saat itu juga Hyunsik akan menembakkan senjatanya secara liar kepada siapapun yang ada di dekatnya. Membuat kekacauan dan kepanikan semakin buruk dari sebelumnya. Hampir semua orang telah menghambur melarikan diri meninggalkan lantai ini. Hanya menyisakan beberapa orang saja, tidak terkecuali Kai yang masih berdiri dengan penuh antisipasi.

Kini senjata itu menodong ke arahnya. Kai hanya memerhatikannya sekilas sebelum menaikkan kembali wajahnya untuk menatap Hyunsik dengan tatapan marah.

"Kau pikir siapa kau? Pahlawan?" Decih Hyunsik namun Kai sama sekali tak merespon ucapan pria itu. "Beraninya kau, dasar pengecut." Geramnya.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya pengecut disini?" Geram Kai rendah membuat Hyunsik semakin memicingkan matanya. "Apa kau pantas disebut seorang pria? Bahkan kau telah menghancurkan hidup seorang gadis dan baik seperti Kyungsoo."

"Kau telah merebut Kyungsoo dari tanganku."

"Aku merebutnya karena aku jauh lebih pantas untuk memilikinya."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, serentetan tembakkan terus tertuju kepada Kai. Kai masih bisa menghindari tembakkan membabi buta itu dengan berlari ke segala arah. Dan sialnya, studio ini tidak mempunyai ruangan yang cukup untuk dijadikannya tempat bersembunyi. Ruangan ini terlalu luas, terlalu memudahkan peluru sialan itu untuk menembus tubuhnya.

Tembakkannya berhenti seketika saat Kai telah berdiri di sudut ruangan lain. Hanya beberapa langkah lagi agar ia bisa keluar dari studio ini, tetapi sayangnya tembakkan-tembakkan itu kembali terdengar membuat peluru itu menembus ke ruangan lain. Kai memerhitungkan apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ini. Jika ia masih berusaha melarikan diri keluar, akan banyak korban yang jatuh karena kebrutalan pria gila ini. Tetapi jika ia masih disini, sama saja ia menggali kuburannya sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan heh? Tidak ada jalan keluar untukmu bisa lari."

Kai menoleh dan menemukan Hyunsik yang kini sedang tersenyum remeh kepadanya.

"Setelah kematianmu, Kyungsoo akan menjadi milikku." Ucapnya lagi yang mampu menyulut emosi Kai seketika.

Kai kini benar-benar marah dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain melawan. Lagipula ini yang ia inginkan setelah dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan Hyunsik; menghabisinya. Kai mengulur waktu sebanyak mungkin hingga ia memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk membalas Hyunsik. Kai melangkahkan kakinya mundur beberapa langkah dan saat itulah Hyunsik mulai terpancing untuk mendekatinya.

"Kau salah berhadapan denganku." Bisik Kai.

Hyunsik kembali tertawa meremehkan tapi Kai masih berdiri dengan siap di tempatnya kali ini. "Salah? Lalu apa yang harus ku takutkan darimu heh? Dengan tanganku sendiri aku akan membunuhmu."

Hyunsik menodongkan senjatanya kembali ke arah Kai. Jaraknya terlalu dekat, sangat dekat membuat Kai dapat meraihnya dengan cepat sebelum Hyunsik sempat menekan pelatuknya.

Kai dengan sekuat tenaga menghempaskan senjata itu hingga terlepas dari lengan Hyunsik. Barulah ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mendaratkan sebuah pukulan keras pada rahang Hyunsik. Tubuh pria itu terhuyung mundur selagi ia menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Kai tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia hendak kembali melayangkan pukulannya, namun dalam waktu yang sama Hyunsik berhasil menghindar dan memberikan perlawanannya dengan memukul tepat belakang kepala Kai dengan sikunya. Kai jatuh berlutut dan lagi-lagi pukulan lain mendarat pada rahangnya membuat Kai seketika terjelembab.

Kai bisa mendengar suara dengusan Hyunsik kali ini, tetapi itu semakin membuatnya marah. Kai mencoba berdiri tetapi lengan Hyunsik telah menarik kerahnya lebih dulu. Hyunsik ingin melayangkan pukulannya lagi tetapi Kai yang tidak ingin kalah segera menendang perut Hyunsik dengan lututnya. Hyunsik terhuyung mundur sebelum sempat ia melawan. Kai kembali melayangkan pukulannya berkali-kali kepada Hyunsik.

Pukulan terakhir membuat Hyunsik menghindar cukup jauh di hadapannya. Kai tidak lagi membayangkan penampilannya saat ini karena ia sudah dapat menilainya dari Hyunsik yang kini berpenampilan berantakan dengan luka lebam dan darah yang menetes di wajahnya. Kai terengah-engah, rambutnya yang sebelumnya tertata rapih kini jatuh menutupi sebagian matanya. Kai memicing tajam memerhatikan Hyunsik yang meringis menatapnya.

"Aku harus menghabisimu!" Geram Kai namun Hyunsik membalasnya dengan sebuah kekehan.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang sia-sia karena aku yang akan lebih dulu menghabisimu. Sama seperti mereka."

Tatapan Jongin beralih mengikuti telunjuk Hyunsik. Orang-orang yang telah terkapar, darah dimana-mana, Jaesuk, YooJin, Sutradara Choi, Jongin segera memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat lebih banyak orang mati karenanya. Ini semua salahnya dan mereka tidak bersalah.

Seperti sadar dengan apa yang Kai pikirkan saat ini, Hyunsik memecah ketegangan dengan tawa menjijikannya. Kai hanya diam menatap lekat-lekat wajah pria itu penuh kebencian. Tanpa ragu ia melangkah mendekat, hampir menghantamkan pukulannya pada rahang pria itu tetapi gerakannya kalah cepat dengan sesuatu yang menusuk kuat pinggangnya.

Kai tersentak, tangannya masih mematung di atas udara hanya beberapa senti saja untuk mencapai rahang Hyunsik. Kai dapat menemukan wajah Hyunsik yang tiba-tiba menyeringai angkuh.

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan memiliki Kyungsoo."

 _'Slark'_

Dan dalam satu tarikan pisau lipat yang sebelumnya tertancap kuat di pinggang Kai kembali ditarik keluar. Hyunsik tertawa melihat bagaimana raut kesakitan Kai saat ini, dan itu semakin membuat Kai benci; karena ia tidak bisa melawan Hyunsik lebih dari ini.

Seolah tidak puas dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Hyunsik melemparkan pisau lipat berlumuran darah itu asal. Menerkam tubuh Jongin dan meletakkan tangannya kuat-kuat pada leher Kai. Mendorong tubuh pria yang telah berlumuran darah itu menghentak dinding lantas mencekiknya. Tangan Kai terayun mencoba meraih lengan Hyunsik untuk melepaskannya. Tetapi rasa sakit yang menjalar dari pinggang, perut hingga seluruh tubuhnya membuat ia semakin lemah.

Napasnya tercekat, ia terengah dan pandangannya mulai mengabur setiap ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya agar bisa lepas dari cengkraman kuat Hyunsik. Ia hampir tak sadarkan diri jika ia tidak ingat apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo beberapa saat sebelum siaran.

 _"Aku hanya ingin kau segera kembali dan menemaniku lagi. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau pulang."_

Kai segera membuka matanya, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya untuk tetap hidup. Ia harus pulang, ia harus menemani Kyungsoo, ia harus menepati janjinya. Dan dalam satu tarikan kuat, Kai berhasil melayangkan pukulannya pada perut Hyunsik. Sayangnya pukulan itu tak kalah kuat dengan tenaga yang Hyunsik miliki saat ini. Sebaliknya pria itu malah tertawa dan semakin menekan kuat leher Kai seolah dengan tangannya sendiri ia bisa mematahkan pria menyedihkan yang ada dihadapannya.

Kai hampir putus asa, ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak apalagi bernapas. Mencari bantuan pun teramat sulit, kini tidak ada lagi yang tersisa di lantai ini selain gelimpangan mayat yang tak berdosa karena ulah pria gila di hadapannya. Jika pun ada, mereka tidak akan mau mendekat karena itu sama saja mengumpankan diri pelan-pelan kepada seorang pemangsa yang kelaparan.

Siapapun yang mendekati _mereka_ adalah orang bodoh.

Dan satu orang bodoh itu kini berdiri di ambang dinding kaca yang telah pecah. Jongin dapat melihatnya, setengah kesadarannya hampir menghilang tapi ia tahu bahwa gadis bodoh itu kini sedang mengancang-ancang untuk mendekat. Kyungsoo.

Kai bisa saja berteriak marah karena kedatangan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba. _Bagaimana bisa dia berada disini?_ Tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengangkat tangannya ke depan meminta Kyungsoo untuk berhenti dan jangan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Tetapi, peringatannya seolah bagaikan marka jalan bagi Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan Kai hampir memaki karena kebodohan gadis itu saat ini.

Kai masih memertahankan kesadarannya. Ujung matanya dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang perlahan, secara sengaja mengendap-endap ke sisi lain di antara mereka. Entah Kai harus bersyukur atau tetap marah saat ini karena Hyunsik masih belum menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Hyunsik lebih berniat membunuhnya dibandingkan melihat apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya saat ini.

Kai merasa ia berada di penghujung kehidupannya. Ia merasakan darahnya tak bisa lagi mengaliri kepalanya. Kulitnya mungkin telah membiru dan Kai telah menahan napas cukup lama sebelum akhirnya suara tembakan keras dapat membuatnya kembali bernapas karena tangan Hyunsik kini telah terlepas. Hyunsik terhuyung mundurlantas terjelembab, begitupun dengan tubuh Kai yang langsung merosot jatuh.

Kai tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar ia rasakan saat ini. Entah sakit, marah atau tenang. Ia hanya bisa menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang terlampau lemah, terjelembab di atas lantai. Ia mencoba menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya, memulihkan kembali paru-parunya dimana oksigennya terasa telah diperas habis oleh Hyunsik yang mencekiknya. Ia terengah dengan cepat hingga ia dapat merasakan sebuah sentuhan halus dari seseorang yang teramat ia rindukan, teramat ia cintai; Kyungsoo datang menghampirinya dan memerhatikan luka yang telah Kai alami.

"Ya Tuhan.. tidak, jangan lagi. Jangan.. kumohon aku tidak mau kehilanganmu!" Bisiknya terus menerus. Kai sesekali hanya bisa membuka matanya, menatap wajah tenang Kyungsoo kini berubah panik. Sangat tidak biasa tetapi tak lagi asing di matanya.

"Kim Jongin! Buka matamu!" Panik Kyungsoo.

 _Kim Jongin._ Seulas senyum tiba-tiba tergambar di bibirnya. Kyungsoo memanggilnya Kim Jongin, rasanya hangat sekali. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan kembali melihat wajah gadis yang dicintainya telah basah oleh air mata. Ia menangis, benar-benar menangis hingga tetesan air matanya jatuh menyentuh kulit wajah Kai yang mulai memucat.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Bisik Kai parau, ia ingin tertawa tapi rasa sakit pada lukanya membuat wajahnya berubah meringis.

"Kumohon tetaplah sadar! Aku akan menjelaskannya dan kau harus tetap sadar!"

"Kau bukannya akan menungguku?"

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, ia tidak menjawab ataupun menatap wajah Kai. Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya dan mencengkram kuat-kuat kemeja yang Kai kenakan. Ia terus menangis membuat Kai khawatir, sebenarnya apa yang gadis itu tangisi sekarang? Mengkhawatirkannya atau ia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Kai beberapa menit yang lalu?

"Aku.. ini semua salahku. Kau seperti ini.. semua karenaku. Jongin sungguh bertahanlah, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini. Kim.. sungguh kumohon berhentilah bicara dan kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit!" Ucapnya terbata-bata.

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat kening Kai mengernyit. Gadis itu terus mengatakan nama Jongin entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak. _Apakah ia mengingat semuanya?_ Bahkan gadis itu tak menjelaskan apapun yang dapat meyakinkaannya. Sungguh, jika gadis itu tidak mengatakan kebenarannya, Kai merasa ia akan benar-benar mati.

Di tengah kepanikan Kyungsoo saat ini, dengan sigap Kai menahan telapak tangan Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu diam membeku dan menatap matanya. Kai masih memertahankan kunci matanya kepada Kyungsoo meski tatapannya berubah menyanyu. Suara Jongin yang mulai terlampau lemah terus membisikkan kata; diam, diam dan akhirnya gadis itu mau menurutinya untuk berhenti menangis.

"Kau mengingatnya?" Tanya Kai parau. Dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kai menghembuskan napas lega, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan seseorang yang telah lama kau cintai tahu akan keberadaanmu. Kai tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyum leganya ketika gadis itu kembali meneteskan air matanya. Jongin memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh halus permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin, aku mencintaimu."

Semua terasa melegakan. Itu yang dapat Kai rasakan kali ini. Bahkan rasa sakit itu seperti telah menghilang, Kyungsoo mencintainya. _Kyungsoo-nya telah_ _kembali._

Kai menatap lekat-lekat wajah gadis itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan begitu sangat cantiknya. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali melihat gadis itu tersenyum karena senyumannya kali ini jauh lebih berharga dari segalanya. Kai ingin sekali mengusap air matanya, ketika ia berusaha bangun untuk menghapus jejak air mata Kyungsoo, Kai tersentak melihat apa yang ada di belakang tubuh Kyungsoo.

Hyunsik. Dia telah kembali berdiri. Memegang sebuah pistol yang beberapa menit sebelumnya Kyungsoo gunakan untuk menembaknya. Jongin yakin itu karena terdapat luka darah di tungkai kaki kanan Hyunsik.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk menoleh dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Kai telah lebih dulu menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya lantas membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berlindung di balik tubuhnya dan terakhir yang bisa Kai dengar adalah rentetan tembakkan mengerikan yang ingin Kai anggap sebagai yang pertama dan terkahir kali dalam kehidupannya.

Rentetan tembakan itu terhenti menjadi sebuah keheningan yang menakutkan. Pergerakan tubuh Kyungsoo membuat Kai sedikit menatap gadis itu yang mulai mendongak menatap langsung matanya. Kai masih tersenyum melihat bahwa gadis yang dicintainya baik-baik saja. Kai sama sekali tidak bergerak bahkan tidak sedikit pun melonggarkan pelukannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat seakan ia tidak akan kembali meninggalkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kai membuat wajah Kyunsgoo menegang. Tetesan air matanya kembali jatuh dan Kai hanya tersenyum mendapati raut wajah Kyungsoo mulai melembut. "Kau tahu itu.. aku mencintaimu. Aku akan melindungimu."

Kai kembali memejamkan matanya. Mengambil alih keheningan yang ditelan oleh gelapan.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Lama tidak bertemu dan baru update chapter dengan akhir yang menggantung ini. Apakah masih ada yang menunggu?

Maaf karena aku bisa mengupdate hari ini. Gak ada niat menggantungkan atau apapun karena masalah utamanya ada di laptop yang gak kunjung selesai di service. Semua file sampe ending ada di laptop dan biar gak terlalu lama nunggu (karena belum jelas kapan laptop benernya) perlahan mungkin akan aku tulis ulang dan diusahakan update kembali meskipun gak secepat dulu. Sudah tanggung hampir selesai juga.

Yang akan aku selesaikan pertama mungkin sunrise ini dan selanjutnya Unperfect Princess. Jadi aku harap teman-teman gak bosan nunggu. Sekali lagi mohon maaf.

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang masih menunggu kelanjuan ff ini. Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir.

Terimakasih yang sudah fav, follow, dan review. Maaf tidak bisa dibalas dan disebutkan satu persatu namanya. Terima kasih untuk semua saran dan semangatnya sehingga aku bisa tetep lanjutin ff ini biar gak terlalu ngegantung lama^^

Satu lagi buat sepupu tersayang dek nisa yang udah bantu pinjemin laptopnya hingga ff ini masih bisa di update :*

Salam blossom~


	5. Chapter 5

_**p.s : Baca baik-baik ya jadi gak salah paham sama akhir cerita (Keterangan baru)**_

* * *

 **SUNRISES**

* * *

Hyunsik adalah sebuah pelarian. Mungkin memang benar, ia menyukai pria itu. Bukan cinta, hanya rasa ketertarikan satu sama lain saja. Hubungan mereka berjalan baik-baik saja, tetapi itu hanya berlangsung sekitar empat bulan sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo mengetahui bagaimana sikap Hyunsik kepadanya. Pria itu berubah, dari sebelumnya nampak seperti pria yang penuh perhatian menjadi pria yang penuh penuntutan. Kyungsoo salah, pilihannya untuk mencari seorang pelarian bagi hidupnya telah menjadi kesalahannya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu cara mengakhiri hubungan—rahasia—ini karena Hyunsik adalah pria yang akan melakukan apapun agar keinginannya terwujud. Termasuk memiliki Kyungsoo seutuhnya.

Pembicaraan kakeknya tentang rencana perjodohan yang telah Kyungsoo ketahui bertahun-tahun yang lalu bagaikan penyelamat hidupnya. Setidaknya dengan perjodohan ini ia dapat terbebas dari ikatan bodoh yang sebelumnya ia buat sendiri secara main-main; tentunya dengan Hyunsik.

Namun bukan itu saja kelegaan akan terbebasnya hubungannya dengan Hyunsik yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Melainkan perasaan membuncah yang entah sejak kapan telah dinantinya selama ini.

Ini bukan kali pertama ia terkejut dengan kabar perjodohannya.

Bukan kali pertama juga ia menolak rencana perjodohannya.

Tetapi bukan kali pertama juga perasaannya selalu berdesir setiap kali kakeknya membicarakan; siapa pria yang akan menjadi masa depannya kelak.

Kembali saat Kyungsoo masih berada di masa-masa awal karirnya. Umumrnya masih dua puluh tahun ketika namanya telah diagung-agungkan menjadi seorang idol muda yang layak disandingkan bersama idol papan atas lainnya. Ia masih muda, dianugrahi paras yang cantik dengan suara indah layaknya malaikat. Salah satu yang tidak akan terlepas dari perangainya adalah keramah tamahan sikapnya kepada setiap orang yang selalu berada di sekitarnya. Tak jarang ia dikagumi oleh sebagaian besar kalangan bintang, fans hingga media. Ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Ditambah ia adalah cucu dari seorang pemimpin agensi besar yaitu DSH entertaiment.

Hampir seluruh kabar yang berkaitan tentang Kyungsoo adalah hal positif. Tetapi ada satu hari dimana sebuah berita muncul kepermukaan.

 _Kyungsoo, bintang muda yang tidak akan pernah memilih cintanya._

 _Benarkah Kyungsoo telah terikat pertunangan?_

 _Hubungan keluarga atau hubungan bisnis dalam pertunangan Kyungsoo?_

Kyungsoo bisa saja memaki siapapun yang telah membocorkan berita ini. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Bicara adalah hal yang menakutkan di tengah kabar yang sedang memanas. Ia juga tidak bisa menyangkal karena semua pemberitaan itu memang benar.

 _Kyungsoo, bintang muda yang tidak akan pernah memilih cintanya_? Ya, tidak akan pernah. Ia bisa menjalaninya tapi ia tidak yakin dapat menunjukkannya; apalagi di hadapan keluarganya.

 _Benarkah Kyungsoo telah terikat pertunangan?_ Itu benar, meskipun Kyungsoo sendiri belum tahu siapa calon tunangannya itu. Yang ia tahu, ayahnya telah mengatakan saat ia baru menginjak umur empat belas tahun bahwa; "Mungkin suatu hari nanti kau akan kecewa dengan sikap keluargamu. Tetapi percayalah, apa yang kami pilihkan untukmu adalah salah satu cara agar membuatmu bahagia. Kau akan bertemu pria itu pada waktunya." Sudah sangat menjelaskan bahwa ia telah diikatkan sejak lama sekali bukan?

 _Hubungan keluarga atau hubungan bisnis pertunangan Kyungsoo?_ Untuk yang satu ini Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Kembali lagi, ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang siapa dan dimana calon tunanngannya itu.

Tetapi dari semua ketiadak tahuan itu, ada satu kemungkinan yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo rahasiakan.

Masa depannya—masa lalunya.

* * *

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terduduk dengan lututnya yang tertekuk seraya memeluk boneka bayi mainan yang diberikan Kai kepadanya. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia menangis mengingat apa saja yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu kepadanya. Semuanya karena salahnya.

Andai saja ia tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Hyunsik.

Andai saja ia berani mencampakkan Hyunsik sejak lama.

Andai saja ia tidak mendengarkan ancaman Hyunsik kepadanya sehingga ia tidak mungkin menemui pria itu. Dan rasanya sangat sakit ketika Kyungsoo kembali mengingat apa yang hampir saja Hyunsik lakukan kepadanya.

Jika Kai tidak ada disana, mungkin Kyungsoo telah hancur saat itu. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hyunsik hingga ia berani mengancam dirinya—bahkan kepada Kai dengan hal-hal yang menurut Kyungsoo sendiri konyol. Saking konyolnya karena ancaman itu berawal dari ulah Kyungsoo sendiri.

Pagi itu, tepat dimana ia seharusnya mencari _Wedding Organizer_ untuk pernikahannya dengan Kai. Hyunsik mengirimnya sebuah e-mail yang berisi nada ancaman dimana ia harus bertemu sekali saja dengan pria itu, meminta penjelasan atas berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Kyungsoo memang ingin mencampakannya tapi pesan lain yang ia baca membuat ia seakan tercekik saat dimana pria itu akan membeberkan hubungan _rahasia_ mereka dan mengancam Kai karena telah menjadi penyebab utama pemberitaan yang nanti keluar.

Kyungsoo tentu tidak terima alhasil ia menyetujui pertemuannya dengan Hyunsik meskipun ia sendiri ragu apakah yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah benar atau tidak. Tidak ingin nampak mencurigakan, Kyungsoo akhirnya membohongi managernya termasuk juga Kai dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda. Ini adalah urusannya dan ia tidak ingin melibatkan siapapun ke dalam masalahnya, hanya itu yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo saat ia akhirnya pergi menemui Hyunsik di hotel yang telah mereka setujui.

Sesaat setelah ia sampai di lantai—untuk mencari kamar yang telah mereka sepakati untuk menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. Kyungsoo mulai merasakan keraguannya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya terdorong untuk tidak menemui Hyunsik, ada sesuatu yang menjanggalnya, entah apa itu; karena ia tidak semestinya melakukan ini atau karena ia telah membohongi Kai—tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan pria itu dan perasaan takut mulai merayapi seluruh tubuhnya. Mencoba melupakan segala kekhawatiran itu, demi menyelesaikan masalahnya akhirnya Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya memasuki kamar itu.

Ia dapat melihat bagaimana Hyunsik menyambutnya dengan sebuah tatapan yang begitu sangat mencekam. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali Hyunsik menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu yang jelas ia tahu bahwa dari tatapannya, tidak ada kalimat _baik-baik saja_ bagi dirinya saat ini.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, sayang."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membatu ketika Hyunsik mulai berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati posisi Kyungsoo saat ini. Tangannya beralih merengkuh pundak Kyungsoo, hendak memberikan sebuah kecupan selamat datang tetapi dengan cepat Kyungsoo segera berpaling. Menghindar sejauh mungkin dari segala sentuhan yang Hyunsik berikan kepadanya.

Hyunsik mendengus dan tentu ia merasa tersinggung atas sikap yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan saat ini. Lantas ia menarik dagu Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya dan balik menatap Kyungsoo, mencoba selembut mungkin.

"Bahkan sekarang kau tidak ingin melihatku?"

"Bukankah hubungan kita sudah berakhir, tidak ada lagi yang harus kita masalahkan. Aku ingin melihatmu atau tidak, itu adalah urusanku." Balas Kyungsoo santai.

"Telah berakhir katamu?" bisik Hyunsik begitu lirih. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada dagu Kyungsoo lantas berjalan memunggungi Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Karena pria itu kan? Karena pria itu kau mencampakkanku, begitu?"

"Bukan, aku hanya tidak mencintaimu." Ucap Kyungsoo berani, dan kata-kata itu berhasil menarik perhatian Hyunsik untuk kembali menatapnya. Kini dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Hanya tidak mencintaiku katamu?" Tekannya. Ia terkekeh singkat seolah apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo adalah sebuah lelucon. "Kau bercanda kan?"

"Apa kau bisa melihat aku sedang bercanda saat ini?" Hyunsik bungkam ketika Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, ia benar-benar serius dan ia hanya ingin Hyunsik berhenti mengganggunya. "Aku tidak mencintaimu, kau dengar. Hanya itu alasan yang ingin aku sampaikan saat ini."

"Ini gila!"

Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat Hyunsik yang mulai mengumpat kepadanya dan ia terhenyak ketika tiba-tiba saja Hyunsik menderap melangkah mendekatinya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Hyunsik sayangnya hal itu malah membuat lengannya semakin sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskkan aku!" Teriak Kyungsoo di tengah ringisannya kali ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo! Kau dengar itu aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Kau hanya milikku!"

"Dan aku tidak mencintaimu, semuanya sudah berakhir! Lepaskan aku!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku begitu saja huh?!"

"Karena sejak awal aku memang tidak mencintaimu!"

Kalimat terakhir yang Kyungsoo ucapkan mampu membuat Hyunsik membeku seketika. Keterdiaman itu tidak berlangsung lama hingga akhirnya sebuah geraman membuat Kyungsoo bergidik, sadar bahwa ia tengah dalam posisi yang paling membahyakan saat ini. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat Hyunsik, dan ia tahu apa saja yang mungkin bisa Hyunsik lakukan terhadapnya.

Seolah tidak ingin menerima pernyataan itu, Hyunsik lantas menampar pipi Kyungsoo dengan keras seolah melimpahkan amarah yang ia rasakan sejak awal kepada gadis yang ia cintai. Kyungsoo meringis dan air matanya tiba-tiba menetes akan rasa sakit yang ia alami. Kyungsoo terhuyung mundur mencoba menghindar tapi sayangnya Hyunsik telah lebih cepat mencengkram tangannya jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Ini bohong! Pasti karena pria sialan itu kan? Apa yang pria itu lakukan kepadamu huh?!"

"Berhenti..," lirih Kyungsoo ketika Hyunsik kembali menamparnya—sama kerasnya seperti tamparan pertama.

"Kau bilang itu semua karena perjodohan bukan? Bagaimana mungkin kau bertunangan padahal selama ini kau adalah kekasihku? Katakan kepadaku, apa yang pria itu lakukan kepadamu?!"

"Tidak ada yang Kai lakukan kepadaku, kumohon berhenti..," Kyungsoo mulai terisak karena rasa sakit yang ia alami. Ia mulai merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya dan ia tidak tahu apakah itu darah, entahlah karena ini adalah kali pertama ia diperlakukan sangat kasar seperti ini.

Hyunsik seperti telah buta dengan semuanya. Ia lantas mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu terjelembab jatuh ke atas ranjang yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Kyungsoo beringsut mundur. Ia mulai ketakutan. Ia mencengkra kuat-kuat tas tangan yang masih ia genggam. Ia sengaja menyimpan tas itu di depan tubuhnya, seolah menjadi perisai bagi tubuhnya dari serangan Hyunsik. Tetapi hal selanjutnya yang ia dapatkan mampu membuat Kyungsoo menjerit semakin ketakutan. Hyunsik langsung mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo terlentang lantas menarik paksa wajah gadis itu untuk menatapnya.

"Apakah pria itu telah melakukan hal ini kepadamu huh? Kau menjual tubuhmu kepadanya bukan?"

"Tidak..," bisik Kyungsoo terisak. Suaranya tertelan oleh isakannya sendiri bahkan ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa sakitnya atas ucapan Hyunsik yang begitu sangat kasar selain dengan cara menangis.

"Baik, aku akan melakukan apa yang pria itu lakukan kepadamu! Aku akan kujadikan kau milikku, hanya milikku!"

Dan hal yang selanjutnya terjadi benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa keputusannya untuk bertemu dengan Hyunsik adalah salah besar. Tidak ada kesan baik-baik saja seperti sejak awal ia bertemu dengan pria itu di kamar ini. Hyunsik menciumnya dengan paksa dan Kyungsoo masih berusaha keras, meronta untuk bisa terlepas dari kungkungan Hyunsik saat ini.

Kyungsoo bahkan semakin takut ketika Hyunsik secara paksa mulai mencoba membuka pakaiannya. Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh itu untuk menjauh, tetapi sebisa ia berusaha mendorong Hyunsik menjauh, ia sama sekali tidak diberi sedikit pun kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Ia terus berteriak memohon, meminta pertolongan, siapapun itu Kyungsoo berharap orang diluar sana bisa mendengar teriakannya.

Ponselnya berdering. Kyungsoo menoleh mencoba mencari letak tasnya yang tak jauh berada di samping tubuhnya. Dengan keras Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Hyunsik menjauh dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras pada rahang pria itu. Kyungsoo segera mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat dan nama Kai tertulis jelas disana. Tanpa pikir panjang ia lantas mengangkatnya, ia butuh bantuan saat ini, ia membutuhkan Kai.

"Halo.. Kai.. aku.. Akhhh!"

Bahkan Kyungsoo belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya ketika ponselnya ditarik paksa oleh Hyunsik lantas dibuangnya begitu saja. Kyungsoo semakin beringsut mundur ketika lagi-lagi Hyunsik melemparinya tatapan menakutkan. Keadaan semakin mencekam ketika Hyunsik mulai melemparkan beberapa barang seolah ia tengah menumpahkan segala amarahnya akan perbuatan Kyungsoo.

"Beraninya, kau!"

"Jangan.. kumohon.. jangan..," Kyungsoo semakin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain menangis. Ia ingin lari tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan kakinya begitu terasa sangat kaku untuk begrerak. Ia sangat ketakutan dan Hyunsik tidak memberinya kesempatan sedikit pun agar ia bisa lepas. Pria itu kembali mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo kuat-kuat dan melakukan hal-hal yang menurut Kyungsoo sendiri menjijikan.

Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya Kai. Ia berharap pria itu datang. Kyungsoo berharap Kai datang menolongnya. Demi Tuhan, ia sangat ketakutan saat ini. Kyungsoo bahkan hampir tak sadarkan diri saking takutnya, jika bukan karena suara keributan yang terjadi selanjutnya dan usapan lembut di pipinya, lantas ia membuka matanya dan perasaannya melega seketika saat sosok Kai telah berada di hadapannya. Dengan tatapann lembutnya dan perhatiannya. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain memeluk Kai dan melimpahkan semua ketakutannya pada pria yang selama ini paling dibutuhkannya saat ini.

Pria itu selalu melindunginya.

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo mendongak ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya dilanjutkan dengan suara panggilan yang memanggil namanya. Ia mengusap jejak basah dari air matanya lantas bersuara untuk membalas panggilan itu.

"Ya, aku akan keluar sekarang."

Kyungsoo langsung meloncat dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berdiri dan sekilas memerhatikan penampilannya melalui cermin. Merapikan sedikit penampilannya termasuk wajahnya yang terlihat pucat karena terlalu sering menangis. Ia tidak mungkin menunjukkan ekspresi menyedihkan saat ini. Ia harus menunjukkan kebahagiannya. Tidak ada lagi tangisan, seharusnya ia mulai tersenyum saat ini. Menganggap hari ini adalah awal yang baru bagi masa depannya.

* * *

" _Hari ini persidangan atas kasus penembakkan di kantor pemberitaan Tvn News telah selesai dilaksanakan. Keputusan jaksa menjatuhkan hukuman seumur hidup kepada pelaku atas kepemilikan senjata ilegal dan menghilangkan nyawa orang lain. Seperti yang sebelumnya telah diketahui. Pelaku berinisial HS melakukan peembakkan brutal pada hari selasa di kantor pemberitaan Tvn News. Ada kemungkinan bahwa pelaku telah merencanakan penembakaan ini sebelumnya. Kepolisian masih—"_

Kyungsoo segera memalingkan wajahnya ketika sang manager mematikan penayangan berita tentang Hyunsik. Wanita itu sadar dengan apa yang tengah menjadi perhatian Kyungsoo saat ini, dan ia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo terpuruk akan kasus itu dan lebih memilih mematikan tv yang ada di dalam mobil dibandingkan harus melihat Kyungsoo terus terdiam dengan tatapan sedih.

"Itu sudah berlalu jangan terus kau pikirkan."

Tentu, banyak sekali yang dipikirkannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa membaca narasi apa yang akan dibawakan pembawa berita itu. _Kepolisian masih mencari saksi atas kasus ini._ Seharusnya ia menjadi salah satu saksi itu karena dia lah yang ada disana, dia lah yang memannggil pihak kepolisian atas penyerangan yang terjadi di kantor Tvn News hari itu, dia lah penyebab utama dari penembakkan brutal yang terjadi selasa lalu. Beruntung aksi penembakkan itu dapat dihentikan. Sesaat sebelum sempat Hyunsik menembakkan senjata apinya kepada Kai, kepolisian telah lebih dulu melumpuhkannya dengan tembakkan pada kaki dan bahunya.

Ia tahu sejak awal, hari itu ia menelpon Kai bukan hanya sekedar menghubunginya, ia ingin memastikan bawa Kai baik-baik saja karena ia sudah tahu sejak awal. Dialah orang pertama yang Hyunsik kabari bahwa pria itu akan membunuh Kai agar Kyungsoo tidak dimiliki siapapun selain dirinya.

Orang gila mana yang berani melakukan hal senekad itu? Hanya Hyunsik yang berani dan Kyungsoo adalah penyebab utama yang terjadi anatara Hyunsik dan Jongin.

"Aku masih merasa bersalah, semua ini terjadi karenaku," balas Kyungsoo bisiknya lirih. Tatapannya lurus menatap keluar mobil. "Kuharap ini tidak terjadi lagi kepadaku." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak akan. Percayaah, pria brengsek itu telah masuk penjara dan ia tidak akan kembali mengganggumu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lantas menoleh dan tersenyum menatap manager yang dengan senang hati mencoba menghiburnya meski ia tahu, wanita itu juga berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan keterlibatannya akan kasus yang dialami Hyunsik kali ini. Karena ulahnya, semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya terlibat masalah. Termasuk Kai.

Kai.

Ia kembali teringat dengan pria itu. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak bertemu dengan pria itu dan ia tidak dapat menampik bahwa ia mulai merindukannya.

"Kenapa hari ini jalanan macet sekali." Desah Kyungsoo pelan.

Suara kekehan membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit lantas melarikan tatapannya kepada sang manager yang tengah terkikik dengan tatapan yang begitu menggelikan baginya.

"Sabarlah, kita akan segera sampai."

"Memangnya kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Aku bukan setahun, dua tahun mengurusmu Kyungsoo. Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Godanya membuat Kyungsoo kini tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyumannya. wanita ini selalu tahu cara membuatnya tersenyum. Moodnya kembali membaik dan ia besyukur bahwa ia memiliki seseorang yang dapat menghiburnya saat ia masih merasakan kesedihan saat ini.

Tidak memutuhkan waktu sepeuluh menit hingga Kyungsoo sampai di tempat yang ia datangi. Ia lantas turun dari mobil dan cepat-cepat memasuki sebuah gedung berasitektur klasik. Sebuah butik yang cukup sering ia kunjungi. Seorang wanita yang hampir berusia empat puluh tahunan tersenyum menyambutnya dengan ramah. Ia menanyakan kondisi Kyungsoo dan berkomentar bahwa semakin hari Kyungsoo terlihat nampak kurus. Ya mungkin, banyak sekali yang dipikirkannya saat ini bahkan selera makannya ikut menghilang karena apa saja yang telah terjadi kepadanya.

"Gaunmu sudah sangat siap digunakan tetapi yah.. sepertinya aku harus kembali mengecilkannya lagi. Tubuhmu semakin kurus saja." Keluhnya dengan ekpresi wajah sedih.

Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum. "Beruntunglah bahwa aku menjadi kurus, bagaimana jika berat badanku naik, kau yang akan kerepotan mencari bahan baru utuk gaunku dan mengomel sepanjang hari mengeluh karena tubuhku yang gemuk."

"Kau masih pintar membalas yah." Desahnya dengen gelengan kepala. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa lantas mengikuti langkah wanita itu ketempat dimana gaunnya telah berhasil dibuat.

Wanita itu; Nyonya Song menunjukkan gaun putih yang tengah tergantung indah di almari kaca. Sebuah gaun pengantin. Ini bukan kali pertama ia melihat gaun itu tetapi selalu saja ia terpesona setiap kali ia melihat gaun itu secara langsung, apalagi saat ia memakainya. Itu terasa menakjubkan.

"Sungguh menyedihkan, aku akan mencoba gaun ini tetapi calon suamiku sendiri tidak ada." Keluh Kyungsoo seraya menatap nanar gaun yang akan ia kenakan nanti.

"Apa yang kau maksud tidak ada?"

Kyungsoo terkejut lantas menoleh, ia berbalik dan seketika terpukau melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Tunangannya, calon suaminya, Kai.

Pria itu telah mengenakan setelan berwarna senada dengan gaun pengantin yang akan Kyungsoo kenakan. Ia berdiri terlihat acuh mengancingkan jas, merapikan dasinya seraya menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang tak jauh berada di sisi tubuh Kyungsoo. Nyonya Song pamit pergi begitu saja dengan senyuman menggoda dan Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya sendiri bahwa Kai telah lebih dulu berada disini.

"Hei.. kau menghalangi cerminnya." Keluh Kai kini menatap Kyungsoo yang malah mendengus mendapati keluhan Kai saat ini.

"Katanya sibuk dan kau malah datang kesini, tidak memberitahuku juga.. jahat sekali."

"Aku tidak ada pilihan lain." Kai selesai merapikan penampilannya lantas menatap Kyungsoo dan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang begitu sangat menenangkan. Sangat menggemaskan ketika melihat Kyungsoo tengah kesal seperti ini.

Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan berdiri berhadapaan dengannya. Masih dengan wajah kesal yang membuat Kai mulai merasa bersalah. "Aku mendengar kau terus menangis sepanjang hari."

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Kau tidak tahu bahkan aku tidak menangis saat ini."

"Tapi matamu tidak bisa bebohong," jawab Jongin lirih." Matamu sangat merah, kapan terakhir kali kau tidur hum?"

Kai mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo dan seketika Kyungsoo mulai merasa lemah berdiri di hadapan Kai. Ia tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan kerinduannya sekaligus semua rasa kekhawatirannya yang selama berhari-hari ini menggelayuti hatinya. Kyungsoo jatuh memeluk Kai dengan erat lantas mulai menangis, menumpahkan segala keresahan yang dialaminya selama ini.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi aku sangat merindukanmu, bagaimana kau bisa begitu sibuk dan melupakanku?"

"Aku tidak melupakanmu, aku berusaha keras untukmu saat ini. Tentang pria itu—"

"Jangan bahas dia, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi." Kyungsoo mendongak tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Kai. "Dan bisakah kau berhenti, kumohon.. jangan libatkan dirimu lebih jauh lagi dengan dia."

"Kasus itu sudah selesai. Aku sudah selesai bersaksi."

"Semuanya?" tanya Kyungsoo tak yakin.

Kai mengulurkan tangannya beralih mengusap kedua pipi Kyunsoo dengan lembut. "Semuanya, aku sudah berusaha melakukan sebaik mungkin untukmu. Dan jangan lagi melakukan tindakan bodoh, semuanya sudah berakhir."

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk dan Kai tersenyum kembali mencoba menenangkan kerisauan yang masih melanda hati Kyungsoo saat ini. Selama berhari-hari ini, ia idak memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa terus bersama Kyungsoo dan menemaninya. Ia bersaksi untuk kasus kejahatan yang dilakukan Hyunsik. Kai berusaha menyembunyikan keterlibatan Kyungsoo, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Setidaknya berita ini tidak cukup sampai terdengardi media. Jika itu sampai terjadi, ia berjanji ia akan bertarung kembali melawan siapapun yang berani menyakiti Kyungsoo. Ia akan melindunginya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih takut." Bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. "Apa yang kau takutkan? Tidak ada lagi yang harus kau takutkan."

"Ini tentang keadaanmu Kai, kau sama sekali tidak beristirahat. Hari itu, bahkan kau meninggalkan rumah sakit begitu saja. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

"Kyungsoo, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tetapi kai—"

"Aku sangat sehat sungguh, luka ini sangat kecil bahkan itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Setidaknya kau baik-baik saja dan aku akan selalu sehat untukmu."

Kyungsoo balas semakin erat memeluk tubuh Kai. Aroma tubunya, dekapannya, ucapannya, semua itu mampu membuat menangakan hatinya. Selama ini yang ia butuhkan adalah Kai. Orang selama ini ia cari, orang yang selama ini ia cintai.

Ya, Kyungsoo mencintai Kai.

Perasaan itu tidak datang tiba-tiba. Itu datang sudah sangat lama sekali. Bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu. Dahulu, bahkan sebelum takdir mempertemukan kembali mereka berdua.

* * *

Mungkin konyol tetapi Kyungsoo telah merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam hidupnya sejak rencana pertunangan itu ia dengarkan langsung dari ucapan sang ayah. Sebelumnya ia telah mengalami beberapa mimpi aneh yang terus menghantui tidurnya.

Bibi yang selalu menjaga di rumahnya selalu mengatakan bahwa mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu banyak pikiran atau kecapean karena harus terus berlatih sepanjang hari. Bibi itu juga melanjutkan bahwa yang Kyungsoo butuhkan hanya beristirahat. Tetapi semakin lama ia tidur, mimpi itu juga semakin sering muncul dalam tidurnya.

Darah itu.

Jeritan itu.

Pekikan kesakitan itu.

Tangisan itu.

Apakah itu nampak biasa-biasa saja bagi seorang remaja yang selalu mengalami mimpi-mimpi menakutkan setiap kali ia tidur. Tidak setiap malam tetapi kadang-kadang ketika ia merasa lelah dengan hidupnya sendiri. Mimpi itu bagaikan teror sekaligus pengingat.

Mimpi adalah bunga tidur biasa tetapi bagaimana bila mimpi itu kenyataannya adala mesin waktu?

Semuanya berangsur begitu perlahan. Kyungsoo awalnya hanya mersakan kegelapan luar biasa dengan suara-suara yang membuatnya takut. Tetapi lama kelamaan mimpi itu berubah menjadi nampak jelas. Bagaimana kegelapan yang sebelumnya menjadi latar mimpinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai bercahaya, meski kegelapan itu tidak hilang menjadi latarnya. Ia mulai bisa merasakan angin malam yang menerpa kulitnya. Begitu sangat dingin, semakin menakutkan ketika ia mendengar beberapa dentingan suara—entah apa itu yang membuatnya semakin meringkuk.

Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Mencoba membutakan pengelingatannya sekaligus memulihkan pendengarannya dari mimpinya sendiri. Sesuatu menyentuh lengannya, menggenggamnya begitu sangat erat. Kyungsoo bisa saja memekik karena terkejut tetapi sentuhan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar. Bukan karena ketekutan melainkan karena rasa yang tak biasa baginya. Sesuatu yang begitu sangat tak asing bagi dirinya hingga ia mencoba menajamkan telinganya kembali mendengar suara helaan napas yang terengah dengan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak dapat Kyungsoo pahami.

Kyungsoo ragu, ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus berlari atau tetap diam di tempat dengan tangan asing yang masih menggenggam erat lengannya. Herannya, tubuhnya hanya bisa diam mematung dengan kepala yang menoleh ke samping. Mencari tahu siapa yang telah menggenggamnya—seperti gerak tubuhnya yang berhasil menguasai dirinya dendiri.

Ketika ia berhasil menoleh, ia hanya bisa diam.

Ia tertegun.

Dan selanjutnya menangis.

Tangan itu, bahkan suara itu benar-benar tak asing baginya.

Satu hal selanjutnya yang benar-benar Kyungsoo ingat adalah ketika pria itu mengatakan; "Di kehidupan selanjutnya.. aku.. akan terus.. melihatmu. Aku, tidak akan.. menghindar.. lagi."

Dan satu kalimat lain yang terucap dari bibir Kyungsoo hanya nama itu. "Kim Jongin."

Sebelum akhirnya deretan masa lalu itu muncul kembali dalam ingatannya. Masa lalunya yang tidak pernah berakhir sebagai mana mestinya

Kyungsoo, remaja yang baru menginjak umur empat belas tahun telah hidup kembali sebagai seorang reinkarnasi. Untuk mencari cintanya, suaminya. Im Jongin. Cinta sejatinya.

Kyunsgoo telah mengingat semuanya dan ia menunggu hingga hari itu tiba. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo telah beranjak dewasa hingga umurnya dua puluh tahun. Ia masih menunggu waktu dimana ia akan dipertemukan dengan pria itu.

Alasan lain kelegaannnya adalah; Siapa yang aka tahu bahwa calon suaminya adalah Kim Jongin masa lalunya. Ia akan memastikan itu secepatnya.

Hari itu datang, pertemuan pertama mereka direncanakan. Kakeknya mengatakan bahwa pria itu bernama Kai. Harapannya sempat pupus mengingat bahwa nama itu jauh berbeda dengan suaminya di masa lalu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan pria tambun, bersetelan membosankan dengan kepala botak yang menyedihkan. Selera kakeknya selalu seperti itu dan ia bergidik sendiri hanya dengan membayangkan bahwa ia akan menikah dengan pria macam itu.

Tetapi hal selanjutnya ia bersyukur setelah akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan pria bernama Kai bahwa pria itu benar-benar mirip sekali dnegan pria yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Bukan hanya mimpinya tetapi masa lalunya. Sejak pandangan pertama ia tahu bahwa Kai adalah Kim Jongin, suaminya. Meskipun menyedihkan bahwa pria itu sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

Hari ke hari Kyungsoo mencoba mengorek lebih dalam sejauh mana pria itu mengingatnya. Apakah yang Kai ingat adalah Kyungsoo, istrinya di masa lalu atau hanya seorang idol Kyungsoo yang lahir di masa kini. Tetapi ia bersabar untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat. Lagipula masih banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan. Contohnya menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah itu Kai atau Jongin mereka berdua sangat sama, sangat perhatian dan Kyungsoo selalu merasa nyaman saat bersamanya.

Hal-hal lain yang membuat Kyungsoo berharap bahwa Kai mengingatnya sebagai Kyungsoo di masa lalu dimana ia selalu menceritakan kisah cinta seorang _jaksa dan istrinya_. Tidak sadarkah bahwa selama ini Kai selalu menceritakan kisah cintanya sendiri? Kyungsoo tidak berani mengatakannya secara langsung tetapi ia tetap milih diam dan hanya menunggu.

Hingga hari itu datang hari dimana kai tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu darimana Kai bisa tahu siapa dirinya secepat itu. Bohong jika Kyungsoo tidak mendengar ucapan memohon dan tangisan yang Kai ucapkan pada malam itu. Ditengah kekalutan hatinya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain memilih diam dan ikut menangis, mendengarkan betapa menyedihkannya ucapan memohon Jongin pada saat itu.

"Aku Kim Jonginmu, Kyungsoo.. Jonginmu.. dan aku, aku-mencintamu, aku berjanji akan melihatmu selamanya jadi bukalah pintumu dan biarkan aku menatapmu."

Perasaannya luluh dan saat itulah ia sadar bahwa Kim Jonginnya telah kembali.

* * *

"Besok adalah pernikahan kita."

Kyungsoo melirik dan menemukan Kai saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu sangat sendu. Ada hal lain yang seperti tengah Kai sembunyikan saat ini tetapi Kyungsoo lebih memilih tersenyum mencoba mencarikan suasana.

"Aku tahu itu besok kita akan menikah. Apa kau tidak bahagia?" Balasnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Bukan itu masalahnya," Kyungsoo kembali menoleh dan kini ia sama Sali tidak bisa tersenyum. "Aku hanya merasa cemas?"

"Cemas?" Kai mengangguk. "Apa yang kau cemaskan?"

"Semuanya," bisiknya lirih. "Termasuk dirimu."

"Hei.. sebenarnya ada apa?" Kyungsoo menarik wajah Kai untuk kembali menatapnya. Menyimpan telapak tangannya pada pipi Kai dengan halus.

Benar-benar ada sesuatu yang tengah Kai sembunyikan saat ini dan Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya dari bagaimana mata itu menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Kau.. kau mencintaiku kan?" Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang menurut Kyungsoo terdengar konyol. Sudah sangat jelas apa jawaban yang akan Kyungsoo berikan dan ia yakin Kai tahu apa jawabannya. Sebelum ia sempat menjawab pertanyaan Kai, pria itu kembali membuka suaranya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal.. kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir tentang kita ke depannya, apa kita bisa—"

"Kita bisa." Potong Kyungsoo cepat. Ia tahu apa yang Kai khawatirkan saat ini, tentang kecemasannya bahwa hal yang terjadi pada masa lalu akan kembali terjadi kepada mereka. "Semua ini sudah selesai bukan? Tidak ada lagi masalah.. lagipula, aku tahu kau akan melindungiku dan kau tak perlu menanyakan bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu karena sudah sangat jelas bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

Barulah saat itu Kai mulai menunjukkan senyumannya kembali. Ia menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya lantas merangkul bahunya dengan sangat erat. Kyungsoo begitu sangat nyaman dalam posisi ini, ia merasa benar-benar merasa dilindungi bagaimana punggungnya yang bersandar pada tubuh bagian depan Kai dengan tenang.

Kai menyimpan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lantas memeluknya semakin erat. "Sebenarnya aku penasaran."

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Bagaimana kau mengenalku?"

"Bagaimana aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo kembali tidak mengerti atas pertanyaan yang Kai utarakan.

"Sebagai Kim Jongin." Tekannya pelan dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum. Banyak hal yang terjadi tetapi ia tidak ingin mengatakannya. Sadar dengan senyuman misterius yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan saat ini membuat Kai seketika mengernyit. "Kau tersenyum?"

"Banyak sekali yang terjadi." Hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo ucapkan saat ini. Ia lantas menegakkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk menatap Kai. "Anggap saja itu hanya masa lalu kita, ada masa depan yang akan kita jalani dan aku tidak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalmu, sudah sangat jauh hari aku tahu itu."

"Sejak jauh hari?" Kai menunjukkan wajah terkejut tetapi Kyungsoo hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk kembali Kai dengan erat. Begitupun dengan Kai yang membalasnya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan selalu melihatmu Kyungsoo, dan selamanya aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Bisik Kai dengan penuh perasaan.

Kata cinta yang Kai ucapkan saat ini begitu sangat menyentuh hati Kyungsoo. IA hampir meneteskan air matanya tetapi ia tahu, ini bukanlah saatnya ia menangis haru, ia harusnya tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau sudah menepati janjimu Kai, aku tahu itu. Aku mencintaimu," balas Kyungsoo. "Dan satu lagi, aku memiliki permohonan." Kuungsoo menatap Kai tanpa melepaskan pelukannya saat ini. Kai lantas mengangguk. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Jongin saat ini?"

Awalnya Kai terkejut, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan nama itu. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia tersenyum menjawab permintaan Kyungsoo. Entah Kai atau Jongin, ia tetap sama. Ia adalah pria yang akan selamanya mencintai dan melindungi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan dia begitu sangat cantik sama seperti saat pertama kali ia jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia membelai lembut kedua pipi Kyungsoo lantas memberinya kecupan penuh kasih sayang pada kening Kyungsoo. Ini adalah bukti keseriusannya bahwa ia benar-benar akan berjanji untuk membahagiakan Kyungsoo.

Perjalanan yang sangat panjang bahkan mereka harus membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk kembali bertemu. Siapa yang akan melawan takdir. Mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan ini adalah bukti dimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin bisa kembali dipertemukan dalam sebuah kisah cinta yang pada akhirnya berakhir indah.

Tidak ada lagi kesedihan. Tidak ada tangisan. Ini adalah awal dari hidup mereka yang baru. Awal yang indah untuk memulai kebahagiaan. Matahari telah terbit.

* * *

 _Anggap saja itu hanya masa lalu kita, ada masa depan yang akan kita jalani dan aku tidak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalmu, sudah sangat jauh hari aku tahu itu._

 _._

 _ **Juseon Era**_

 _ **.**_

Ruanagan itu begitu temaram, hanya di terangi oleh sebuah cahaya dari lampu pijar yang tersimpan di atas meja. Kyungsoo terduduk bersila dan hanya bisa diam memperhatikan sang putra yang kini tengah duduk, menggoreskan sedikit demi sedikit tinta hitam pada kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Taeoh yang meliriknya seolah meminta pendapat akan hasil pekerjaannya. Ia mengusap lembut surai hitam putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan merasa bangga karena di umurnya yang baru menginjak enam tahun ia telah mahir menulis.

Setelah selesai, lantas ia mengembalikan tulisan itu kepada sang ibu, meminta penilaian Kyungsoo akan hasil usahanya untuk belajar menulis pada malam itu. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang hati dan lagi-lagi tersenyum bahagia.

"Ini sangat indah, kau memang putra ibu yang sangat pintar."

Taeoh tersenyum dan kembali mengambil kertasnya. "Apa tulisan ayah sebagus Taeoh?"

Kyungsoo bungkam, ia mengusap surai itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukan hanya tulisannya, semua yang ada pada putranya benar-benar mirip seperti ayahnya. Taeoh benar-benar mirip sekali seperti Jongin dalam segala hal.

"Ya, ayahmu memiliki tulisan tangan yang sangat indah. Kau akan bisa sepertinya suatu hari nanti."

Taeoh lantas mengambil posisi duduk di atas pangkuan Kyungsoo dan memeluk ibunya begitu sangat erat. Taeoh kini hanya tinggal dengan dirinya. Mereka hanya hidup berdua dengan sebuah kesederhanaan yang sangat jauh kontras dari kehidupan Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Sejak kematian Jongin, ia sengaja mengasingkan diri dan hidup di sebuah desa kecil agar ia dan putranya bisa hidup dengan tenang.

Ia benar-benar ingin terbebas dari segala belenggu akan kejadian yang beberapa tahun yang lalu selalu menghantuninya. Kyungsoo terkadang selalu menyesal tetapi tidak ada yang patut disesali pada masa lalu. Satu-satunya yang Kyungsoo bisa harapkan saat ini hanyalah putranya, darah dagingnya dengan Kim Jongin yaitu Taeoh. Satu-satunya keturunan keluarga Perdana Menteri Kim yang masih hidup saat ini. Kyungsoo ingin menjaga putranya dan membesarkannya dengan baik. Siapa yang akan menduga jika pemberontakkan itu kembali terjadi dan Taeoh akan menjadi sasaran utamanya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin Taeoh bernasib sama seperti Kim Jongin.

"Ayah seperti apa, ibu?"

Kyungsoo bungkam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Banyak hal yang ingin ia utarakan tetapi semuanya tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya. Inilah satu hal yang paling ia takutkan, ketika Taeoh menanyakan tentang Jongin. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana karena seluruh kenangannya bersama Jongin begitu sangat singkat, dan tidak ada kata indah selain hal-hal yang begitu sangat menyakitkan. Entah bagi dirinya ataupun Jongin. Sejauh ini ia masih merahasiakan penyebab dari kematian Jongin dari Taeoh. Taeoh masih telalu kecil, putranya harus tumbuh dengan baik. Ia tidak ingin putranya hidup dalam sebuah kebencian dan rasa dendam.

"Ayahmu sangat baik, dia sangat menyayangi ibu dan kau." Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat untuk mencoba mengatur perasaannya. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini tetapi ia mencoba menahannya. "Suatu hari nanti, Taeoh akan tahu betapa besarnya kasih sayang ayah kepada ibu dan Taeoh. Dia pria yang sangat hebat dan Taeoh harus menjadi seperti ayah."

"Taeoh mau jadi seperti ayah!" Ucapnya semangat dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lantas memeluk putranya erat-erat. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Satu hal yang masih ia sesali hingga saat ini adalah, andai ia bisa melindungi Jongin sebagaimana cara Jongin melindunginya.

Sejak malam itu, Kyungsoo mulai menepati janjinya kepada Taeoh. Ia mulai menulis kisah-kisah yang dialaminya bersama Jongin. Setiap malam ketika Taeoh telah terlelap dalam tidurnya, Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk menulis di atas kertas yang sudah ia sediakan. Setiap lembarnya ia coba tulis dengan hati-hati, penuh perasaan dan penuh kenangan. Tak ayal ia sempat menangis setiap kali mengingat perhatian yang pernah Jongin lakukan kepadanya.

Cerita yang ia tulis bukan hanya ceirita untuk Taeoh.

Ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo ingin terus mengingat bagaimana kisah ini dikenang meskipun suatu hari nanti ia telah tiada. Kyungsoo ingin tahu, apakah setelah ia dilahirkan kembali apakah kisah ini akan tetap dikenang. Ia sangat berharap itu terjadi.

Suatu hari nanti ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Kim Jongin.

Bukan hanya kenangannya saja yang ia tulis tetapi semua perasaan cintanya akan terus ia kenang sepanjang hidupnya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Sequel dari Sunrise's Died udah end. Horayyy~ Akhirnya setelah sekian lama membiarkan ff ini menggantung (Juga ff lainnya) bisa mulai update lagi dan mohon maaf jika tidak puas dengan akhir cerita ini. Sudah happy ending kan? Nggak ada lagi nangis-nangisan lagi.

Terima kasih buat semua teman-teman yang udah baca dan nunggu ff ini, entah dari Sunrise's Died sampe muncul sequel ini. Big lapyuuuu! Dari smeua saran dna kritiknya terima kasih, semoga ending ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan yah~ Maaf sudah dibuat menunggu lama^^

Dan terakhir tungg ending dari ff UP dan next.. semoga bisa update ff baru. Aamiin :D semoga waktu memungkinkan yah.

Makasih untuk semua yang udah fav/follow/review dan maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu pokoknya terimakasih banyaakkkkkk~

Salam blossom.


End file.
